Secret
by samantha.rhoades.37
Summary: What if time was never lost...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Graduation

POV: Tara

A small piece of sun had escaped in through the curtains. Shinning right into my eyes. I tried to roll over but was blocked. The smell of his pure sport cologne had seeped into my nose, smiling knowing that he was next to me. Lifting my body up ever so carefully to readjust myself to wrap my arms around him without waking him. It may be a little creepy but I loved how at peace he was when he slept. I had my self-adjusted halfway, when something across the room made I want to cry and squeal in excitement! I just sat up in bed, sitting there and staring at my graduation gown and cap. I was the class valedictorian so a white and blue sash and my gold cords were laid across the desk as well. I was completely excited in less than two weeks and I would be leaving for College, then to Med-school. Well, I was almost completely excited, the only thing that was stopping me from celebrating was Jax.

Jax had been mine for two years now, and he was a light in my dark life! I felt a tear slip down my cheek. Interrupted in thought by what I heard.

"Good Morning Graduate!" Jax proclaimed with a groggy voice.

"Good Morning" I replied trying to hide my internal struggle I was just having.

Before I turned to look at him I wipe the one lone tear off my cheek. I turn and I see the most enticing grin across his mouth. His long blonde hair was laying slightly across his face.

"You ready to take the plunge into adulthood?" He asked me. Trying to make light of things I flopped down to have my head in the nook on his shoulder, and sighed.

"Yes and No" is all I could muster up

"What do you mean No?" He was a little confused. The way he looked at me, with those piercing blue eyes and crinkled of his forehead made me feel a little more uneasy. It was hard to keep things from him. We has always been so honest with each other and I did not want that to ever change. He was so easy to talk to and that was one of the reason I love him so much.

"Yes, I am excited to graduate and go to college. Berkeley is my dream. I just hate having to leave you." I admitted.

"Well right now in this moment, today is your day we are not going to worry about that for now. You are graduating high school today. The club and I will be there to watch you stumble across the stage and forget your speech!" He said jokingly.

POV: Jax

If looks could kill Tara's look would make you giggle. She was trying so hard to be mad at me, but she could never be mad at me too long. Even though I know what today truly meant. I just wanted her to enjoy all her achievements. No One else at Charming high had gotten into a more prestigious school or had such goals as she did. I was happy for her. I wanted her to achieve all her dreams and not give up for me, for us!

"Are you going to lay in bed all day and make me late?" Tara asked me in frustration. It was getting close to the time we needed to head out. She was standing over me with her hands on her hips and shaking her head, trying to be tough. It was cute and it always worked on me. I was a sucker when she looked at me with those big green eyes.

"I'm up! Well, I am working on it." I teased her. Trying to give her my world class Jackson Teller Smile.

POV: Tara

I turned around and left the room with my clothing in hand to the bathroom to get ready. I had stayed the night with Jax and I was heading to the bathroom hoping not run into Gemma. Even though I was sure she is more excited than I was. I was heading to Berkeley and away from her son. Her graduation gift to me was a lease for a studio apartment for one year fully paid. I was thankful for the gift, but again I think it was more of a Thank you for leaving my son gift. I was feet from the bathroom when Gemma walked out with the biggest grin across her face. It reminded me of the Chester cat. Evil and kind of crazy. Some time's when she would give that smile, the rest of her face melted away and you would just see that smile bouncing around.

"Well good morning sweet heart." Gemma said, not startled at all I was there yet again staying with her son.

"Good Morning," I replied with a half-smile

"You better hurry, your future is waiting!" When she said that, her face light up like a kid on Fourth of July!

I walked past her with a smile that I was trying to plaster on my face for the day. Once inside the safety of the bathroom I took a moment to breathe. I leaned up against the sink looking into the mirror. I was on the verge of nothing being the same and it was very frustrating. I swear at 18 I already had a worry line across my forehead. It did not take me long to get ready. I was wearing a nice pair of black dress pants and a button down shirt. I figured that since it was hot outside I would put my hair up with a red flower clip. I let a few strands run wild across my head and my bangs were pushed to the side. I never wore makeup and was not about to start now. I honestly think Jax found my natural ivory skin and pink lips more attractive. I was ready to go out the door after only 20 minutes. I took one more deep breath in the mirror and headed down stairs. Gemma was in the kitchen cooking. She seemed to always be cooking something.

"We will see you at the school in an hour, Jax is outside waiting on you." She had turned to make eye contact with me and yet again, give me that evil grin!

I gave her a nod and walked out the door to see Jax sitting on his Harley. There was a slight breeze that pushed his white tee-shirt against his body and you could see the outline of his perfectly chiseled body! I froze for a minute admiring the ever so perfection that was Jackson Teller.

"You ready" I jumped at him trying to pull him out of his head.

It must have worked, because he jumped a little. He handed me my helmet that he had gotten personalized it for me, Inside the helmet he carved my initials. Well future initials. He had done that one night when we were talking about our future. TKT. I was perfect!

"Yes Mam," he said sincerely.

He jumped on his bike and I got onto my usual spot behind him. He started the engine, the power between my legs were almost unbelievable and I was addicted. He started to lift the kick stand when I lifted up and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek. He backed his bike out of the driveway and down the road we went.

Since I was valedictorian I was seated in the front and one. I was getting nervous about my speech. Everyone who spoke before me just seemed like a blur. I was in my own little world when they called my name. I stood up and headed to the stage. I almost tripped on the stairs to the stage. You could hear other students starting to giggle. Even one had the gulls to 'yell see you next fall.' It made me blush with embarrassment. The dumb ass who yelled that had gotten a job with his father, at the local meat market. High hopes for him, I thought. I got to the stadium with no other problems, set my paper with my speech down and looked up. Seeing all those faces of everyone in my class. There was only two people who sat there in the robes who were ever kind to me. Hail, I was sure he was kind to me because he has a crush on me since junior high. The other was my best friend Donna, she was Jax best friend Opie's girlfriend. But the rest of them ever said a kind word, always putting her and her family down. I was just so angry that I crumbled up my speech I had worked so hard on, and tossed it behind me. For all the hell they had put me through not just in high school but since my mom died they deserved a little uproar. A little truth, I thought.

I smiled a devilish grin and winged it:

"Students, Staff, Family and Friends,

We are here to celebrate the highest achievement most of these losers will ever receive. So I would like to say one more thing. I started laughing out loud. SUCK IT CHARMING!" I almost started to laugh but pulled it together and walked around the podium and bowed to the audience and walked back to my seat. You could see the anger and dismay in everyone's face except for a small group who took amusement from the speech. Samcro, was there with grins and laughter, that could be heard over others grumbling and outrage. I caught myself smiling in approval of what I had just done.

It seemed that graduation was moved a little faster after my speech. I was kind of glad the metal chairs we were sitting in where very uncomfortable. As soon as we were dismissed I headed straight outside, where under the big oak just outside the high school was Jax and the rest of the club. When they saw me come out they all let out huge cheers. Jax ran over grabbed me up and spun me. I thought I was going to become sick for a moment.

"Best speech ever, I love you so much!" Jax said to me as he put me down. He could not hide how proud he was. Even when he dropped out of school, he was not even able to go out with a bang, and here quiet little Tara did just that. Jax looked a little jealous that it was not him that could stand in front of everyone and tell them all at once to 'suck it.' Even the rest of the crew had great things to say. Even Tigg. Who I was never sure of him, there was just something about him that sent chills up my spine.

"Mad respect, Tara. The look on their faces were priceless!" Tigg said as he hugged me. I kind of wish he did not. He smelt of weed, cigarettes and stale pussy!

"Thank you I could not let them get the best of me!" I proclaimed out loud.

For so many years that had done just that got the best of me and I got the last laugh I thought. But stepping towards me was Gemma at the moment. I took a deep breath and prepared myself for whatever she had to say.

"Well, it was not lady like material, but it was old lady material." Gemma stated. She had put her hands on her hips and stood straight up and pride was on her face. I had never gotten a look like that from her so it made my day. I knew it must of been hard for her too say, Since Jax and I had been together she was always telling anyone who would listen I was not 'old lady material.' So in a way I felt like it was meant for her as well, which made me smile a little bigger. I could feel I was smiling so big my teeth were visible!

Gemma gave me a wink and started pushing everyone out.

"We have so much to get ready for the next 2 weeks. You have to finish packing and sending things to your apartment, I have a graduation/farewell party to get ready for. So much to do and so little time to do it in." Gemma stated as we headed out to the parking lot to the bikes. She was right, I was so busy the next couple weeks preparing to leave and trying to spend as much time with Jax as I could.

My days and nights were all running into each other. Before I knew it, it was the night before I would get on that bus and leave Charming. Gemma, was throwing a huge party. I was still staying with Jax at Gemma's house. So she had kept me busy and the only time Jax and I got together was at night and we both were too tired we would pass out not long after going to bed. Today was no different, Gemma had come in to get me around 8 in the morning to help her run the errands for the party. We went to 7 different stores in Lodi and by the time we got back, there was an hour till the party. Some of the guys had already started drinking, including Jax. I was so mad this party was supposed to be for me and I was having to do all the work.

I went into the kitchen laid all the bags on the counter for Gemma. She was busy getting ready for all the bikers and whore's that had been invited to my graduation and farewell party. I thought it was a little funny but it was the life.

"We got done just in time." Gemma, exhaustedly she stated!

The music was starting to play and people were streaming in. I went out to the bar and grabbed a drink, a bottle of beer sounded well. That one bottle turned into another and another. It was going to be a long and painful night. The party had been going on for hours, everyone kept coming over to where I was trying to hide to congratulate me on my achievement and my speech. I had been drinking for a couple hours now and I looked up and was furious. There was some blonde bimbo sitting on Jax lap. Jax was sitting on a bar stool and there she was straddling him and whispering something in his ear. I went over and started to make a scene in front of everyone. It was now or never.

"I can't believe you could not wait another 24 hours before having some skank crawl all over you. I can't believe you Jackson. You are just like every other male in my life. A complete scum bag. I never want to see you again!" I was screaming inches from his face.

"Tara, I can..." I slapped him across is perfect face to stop him. I could not or would not hear of it!

"Don't even try to explain yourself. I hope you rot in this hell hole! I just cannot look at you anymore." I was turning around as I finished that conversation to walk out.

Unable to control myself and be saying these things to him, tears started freely flowing down my face. I was in shock and hurt and my heart was breaking stormed out of the party as fast as my legs could carry me. I Ran to Gemma's house grabbed my bags that were ready to go. I would catch the next bus out of this town. I could not wait for tomorrow it had to be tonight! A little over an hour later I was on my way to Berkeley. As I got settled in my seat, I put my hand on the window and my head on my hand and the tears I had from before returned and this time, they were back with a vengeance. The bus started to move and all this was really happening I was leaving Charming. I had watched out the window till all I could see was darkness!


	2. Chapter 2

POV: Jax

After Tara stormed off, I threw off the gash that was on my lap and ran after Tara. I knew that it was hard seeing another woman trying to get to. That was one of Tara's worst fears, but it had to happen this way. That was the only way my mother would believe. My mom knew deep down Tara was strong but she also knew Tara and I had a strict policy about cheating. That was and always be Tara's deal breaker.

"Jax, let her go!" My mom trying to hold onto my arm. I shrugged her off,

"Mom, I can't let her leave this way!" I demanded and drove off.

I pulled up to my house were I knew Tara was standing there waiting for me, she was leaning against the mail box. She looked so good. She stood there in a pair of worn out jeans that hugged her hips and ass just right. The way my hoodie was too big for her and draped her so perfectly. Her hair was half up and half down, and in the dark it looked black, but I knew it was a dark brown and she had some highlights in there. She just looked so perfect in the moon light. It draped her face just right and made the sparkles in her eye's dance.

As I pulled up and parked I noticed she had and extra bag was small and it draped around her shoulders. The only thing I could think of is 'what did she steal our of my closet?'

" What's in the bag?" I asked her, with curiosity.

"Oh yea forgot to tell you, you need to get yourself a couple more hoodies's. I stole a couple to keep me warm at night!" She said smiling. She was always stealing some part of my wardrobe. I think the only things that were safe were my jeans! I never minded though, because secretly I had some of her things. I knew it was dangerous but I could not help myself.

"Do I get those back or do I cut my losses?" I asked her in amusement.

" I would cut my losses if I were you Teller, there is no way you get these back!" She teased.

With that, little notification she was stuffing my saddle bags with my things she was stealing and her travel bags. She had already sent everything else to Berkeley, so there was not much else to take. She grabbed her helmet and jumped on. I knew I was going to miss this so much. The feeling of her behind me on the bike. She wrapped her arms around my waist. Putting her hands under my shirt holding on to my bare skin. It felt good to feel her skin touch mine. I wanted this to last forever. All the way to the bus station neither of us spoke, we just wanted to pretend that this was a normal night ride. I hated that she had to leave 15 hours early for this to work. I knew this was the only way to keep Gemma off my back and to keep the love of my life.

The 20 minute ride to the bus station seemed to take seconds. Once we got there, we only had 10 minutes till her bus left. She was facing me and stood up on her toes and wrapped her arms around my neck and my arms around her waist. If I could freeze time it would be then, Standing there and both of us looking into each others souls!

"I love you so much. I can't believe this is all happening. I wish I was going with you!" I proclaimed.

"Jax, You know she would never let you, she would have the club hunt you down and bring you back. We just can't let any one now what is going on. We have phones, video chat and once a month we will be together. You and Opie have already volunteered to do the run to Pleasant Hill, once a month and even you said you can stay a couple days before you head back. So we will be together, and very soon." she tried to explain. But her eye's made me want to run over and buy a ticket next to hers anyways.

"I know, I just don't want to ever let you go!" My voice was getting lower. I was becoming more upset.

"I don't either," she stated. I think she was trying to convince herself this was the right thing as well.

I leaned down to kiss her, I kissed her as if it would be the last time. I kissed her hard and with longing passion. Her lips were soft and tasted like strawberries! Yummm.. My hands were holding her head tightly as if not to let her pull away.

" All aboard. Bus leaves in two minutes." A man in uniformed yelled as he got onto the bus and starts the engine. Tara pulls away from me, and grabs my hand leading her to the entrance of the bus.

" This is it," She paused. "I love you, this will only work if you keep it in your pants and we stay honest with each other. No hiding, No secrets!" She demanded. It was cute when she was being bossy. Her nose would wrinkle up. I kissed the tip of her nose and then leaned back to face her.

"I love you too. And for the other I have not wanted to feel the warmth of anyone else since we became official. No secrets between us, I promise." I wanted her to know that I wanted this to work more than she did. She leaned in kissed me sweetly and quickly, Let go of my hand and ran up the stairs into the bus. I could see her take her seat. The windows in the bus were shaded but she had pressed her hand and face to the glass. I could swear I could see her crying. It hurt more that there was nothing I could do but wait a couple weeks before I could see her.

The bus started to pull away, I waved, blew a kiss and I could feel my legs become weak. I sat on the bench and watched the bus that was taking my girl away. I watched long after the bus was out of site. I had sat there for 2 hours when my phone rang. It was Gemma.

"Hey mom," I said in a groggy voice. "What's up?"

"Jax I expected Tara to run out of a party I spent weeks planning for her, but not you. You need to get back here. She is not worth it. If she can't except who you are she is nothing." Gemma, sounded piss. She was almost yelling in the phone.

"Mom, Ill be there soon. Promise!" I knew she wouldn't let me be by myself for long. I hung the phone up before she could get any more digs into Tara. I knew what came next, I had to go and be upset that my girl supposedly broke it off and split on me. It was not going to be hard to pretend, even though I knew we were OK, it was still hard. She really was gone!

I got onto my bike and headed back to the club house. Once I got there, I went in and went straight to the bar and grabbed a bottle of whiskey. I made my presence known for my mothers sake and then locked myself into a apartment in the back that was mine now that I was an adult and patched in member. I had drank almost an entire bottle of whiskey before I passed out for the night, I did not even make into the bed. I had passed on the love seat holding a picture of Tara and I. We had taken it a couple weeks before she got her acceptance letter to college. I could remember every detail of that night like it had just happened today.

She was in a pair of jeans shorts, a tight black tee shirt and he converse's. Her hair was down and flying loose in the wind. She had just changed the scent of her body was so she smelled like lavender . I was sitting on the bike with Tara in my arm sitting on the gas tank. Man she was beautiful!

The next morning came too quickly and I woke up to my phone vibrating. I woke up more just for the call. It was Tara. I was trying to see what time it was. She was going to call me when she got to her apartment safely. It was 1pm. I knew I was most likely in trouble. She would of made it there around 7 this morning!

"Morning Darlin," Hope in my voice she was not too pissed. "How was the bus?"

"Well I have been trying to call you to let you know I made it here safely since 730 this morning. How much did you drink last night?" She questioned. She knew me all to well.

"Oh not too much, just a half a bottle." I said body in fact was telling me the truth of how much and it was not a good answer. My head aching, I felt as if my stomach was going to spill out at any moment. I was still dizzy. I think maybe still a little drunk, I was regretting every drink I took last night.

"Well hope it was worth letting me worry!" She blurted out "Oh and don't forget about the pain I know you are in right now!" I tried to let out a laugh but stopped my self so nothing would come out. I was raging my own little hang over war and my hangover was winning.

"I don't think it was. I feel like total shit." I admitted shamefully.

"Good, serves you right!" She was started to calm down and when she started to laugh at me, I knew I was out of trouble.

"So how mad is everyone? Like I really have to ask!" She questioned in a sarcastic voice.

"My mom is trying to act like she is upset over this, but I over heard her in the hall last night talking to Clay, telling him that she couldn't be more happy. Her plan and hopes for me can be put back on track. You were right about everything, how she truly felt!" I proclaimed. "You were also right about she would of had the club drag me home too if I left!" I sighed.

"I am sorry I wish I was wrong." Tara said trying to comfort me. "I really wish it was different."

"Did she at least set you up somewhere nice? If she is going to try to pull us apart she better of at least spent the dough." I was curious. I had to know.

"It really is, she made sure I had everything I needed," She explained. "I guess it was so I did not have a reason to turn around and come back." she laughed.

knock Knock

I cracked the door a little, it was Opie.

"If that's her brother, better make it quick." Opie explained. " Gemma is on her way in. Clay was telling my old man that she was coming in to make sure you were OK."

Opie was the only other person that we had told about what was going on. We figured we would need someone to help cover out ass' if or when we needed it.

"Thanks brother! Hey babe I got to go." I said. I was going to explain but she had heard Opie through the phone and understood.

"I heard, I will be in class till 8 tonight so you can call after that!" she said. With sadness in her voice.

"Sounds good to me, love you, talk to you soon." I said confidingly.

"Love you too. Be safe. I miss you" was the last thing she said before hanging up the phone. We had hung up just in time, I could hear Gemma's clicking heals walking down the hall. Walking in without knocking. How Gemma did not care about personal space.

"Hey baby how are you feeling this morning?" my mother was truly considered for me. Since my brother died I had become her whole world and it was hard to escape her sometimes.

"Horrible, I can't believe she would not let me explain. Ma, she was not supposed to leave like that." I lied to her.

twinkle in her eye. It frustrated me how Tara had been right about how his mother really felt about her. Gemma had made her way to the bed and sat at the foot of the bed. I could swear I could see a little satisfaction in her face.

"I know baby, but I talked to Clay last night and you need to get up and get dressed. Church in 5 minutes." She was sounding a little mysterious, that and my mother never mixed well!

"Got it be out in a minute!" I proclaimed. I pulled myself out of bed, why the hell were we having church so damn early. I threw on my jeans and my white shoes. I walked into the bathroom. I did not have time for a shower, I would shower after what ever the hell was going on was taken care of. I just needed to splash my face with water. As I turned the water and started splashing water on my face I jumped a little, the water was cold and was running down my chest. I grabbed a towel and started to wipe away the water.

As I stood there wiping up the water off my chest, I ran my fingers across the tattoo I got when Tara got my crow. I could remember that conversation as if it was happening that very moment.

"OK, I am getting your crow today Jax!" She proclaimed out of the blue. "I want the world to know that I am your old lady and always will be." I was sitting on the grass under the tree that I carved our initials in and listened with excitement.

"But Jackson, there is one stipulation." She said with a sheepish smile across her face. She knew she had me, I had sat up and was looking very intrigued!

"And what would that be Darlin?" I answered a little scared. Tara never ceased to amaze me and that stipulation could be anything.

"You have to get a tattoo saying your mine." She demanded. "I don't want you to get my name that is bad luck."

"Then what should I get? Do you have a idea" I asked sitting back against the tree. In amazement. I had become more intrigued by this. I stood up and wrapped my arms around her ever so small waist and place my forehead on hers.

"I want you to get a caduceus." She said biting her lip in anticipation.

"A what?" I asked confused as hell.

"A caduceus, its the symbol for doctors." She explained. "I want everyone to know your heart belongs to a doctor, your old lady is a doctor." I knew that was her dream and I knew she would become one. She would become a doctor come hell or high water.

"Deal" I proclaimed. "If we go right now!" She had agreed and we left from there and got each others tattoos. She got my crow on her lower back and I got her caduceus on my side. We spent that night admiring each other's new tattoos.

knock knock,

"Lets go Jax, Church!" Tig yelled through the door.

I throw on my shirt and kut and headed out the door. I walked down the hall wishing my head would just exploded and get it over with. But I could not worry about that right now, i was running late for church and that was a big no no. I walked past my mother and she gave me a nod of approval.

She was proud I was following in my father and now step-fathers steps! What she has been grooming me for all my life!


	3. Chapter 3

Secret

Chpt 3

Separation

It was the third Sunday that I was spending in my new apartment alone. It was a really great place and very roomy. Gemma may be a bitch but she is one with good taste. It was a two bedroom apartment, up to date appliances, hard wood floors through out the place. The apartment was nicer than my dad's house was ever, specially since my mom had died. My favorite place in the whole house was the working fireplace. I loved to curl up in my double wide lounge chair and work on my studies or just to read a good book. Sunday's were my day off, no school or work. I had taken a part time job at the college. I worked in the office. I had to eat some how. Plus, it was one job that really worked with my busy class schedule I had. My first class started at 6am and my last class of the day was around 5pm, Then I would work in the office till 9pm Monday thru Saturday.

I was curled up in my chair finishing up my assignment in human biology when the phone rang. I looked down and saw it was Jax. Must be 4pm. Jax always called at that time every Sunday.

"Hello," I answered carefully. I was always careful just in case Gemma had gotten hold of his phone. Neither Jax or I wanted her to know we were still together. She would just tear a wedge between us and we did not want that.

"Hey, Babe!" Jax answered back. His voice sounded a little mischievous today.

"What are you up to Jackson?" I questioned him but could not help but smile, just hearing his voice made me smile ear to ear.

"I don't know what you are talking about!" He answered sounding like he was up to more than I thought. "So, you going to tell me what you are wearing?" Now I knew he was up to something. I was about to answer him when I looked down and saw what I was wearing. I had on a pair of old ragged up sweat pants, his SOA hoody, and a tank top underneath. I looked horrible, my hair was not even really brushed just thrown up into a messy bun. I was not planning on going anywhere today and my only plan was to work on my studies, so I decided to give him a little white lie. What can hurt, he was 8 hours away.

"Well, Mr. Teller, I am wearing my little black tee and my little oh so little black lac..." I was stopped from finishing my sentence because someone was knocking at the door. "Jax hold on, someone is at my door."

The pounding was getting harder and harder. I thought who ever it was, was going to break my door down! I started to open the door...

"Why you teasing a man like that?" Came from a voice I was so excited to hear from.

"Jackson!" I screamed so excitedly that my phone came flying out of my hands and hit him straight in the forehead. "Oh my God, Jax I am soo sorry! Are you OK?" I asked him trying to look at head. Just to see that I left a goose egg right in the middle of his forehead. I was so embarrassed, I wanted to cry.

"Don't worry about it!" He tried to comfort me. Typical Jax, he is hurt and is trying to make me feel better. I was still so mortified that I started to walk away hiding my face. I did not get very far when he grabbed me up from behind and wrapped his arms around me. "And, where do you think your going tease?"

"What do you mean tease?" I turned around with a grin on my face and responded!

"Well, I got told someone was in a small little black tee and something else oh so little!" Jax had me pegged up against the wall at this point, with a devilish grin across his face. I was so turned on, I wanted him to take me right there. I reached up and put my hands around his neck and his hands were wrapping around my head and I could feel his fingers getting tangled into my hair. I leaned up and kissed him, I started to pull away when he pulled my head back and started to kiss my harder. I was trapped between a wall and his wonderfully delectable lips. I was glad there was a wall right there because I was melting and not much was there to stop me.

Jax started to moving his hands down my side and lifted me up and I responded with wrapping my legs securely around him. He was walking us over to the couch when his phone rang. I was so pissed when he pulled it out of his pocket and said he had to take it, I grabbed the phone threw it!

"NO calls!" I demanded. I was so frustrated he would think about even doing that right now. I did not even care at the moment. I wanted him to myself no distractions. He was looking at me in shock but I didn't care, I grabbed his head and planted a kiss on him that let him knew I meant business, he followed suit after that. He took me to the couch and made love to me for hours. I think the only reason we stopped was dehydration was kicking in.

I got up and headed to the kitchen where I tripped over that damn phone. I picked up and saw he had 34 missed calls. I was not surprised at all, I would be surprised if 30 of them where not from Gemma herself. I looked over and tossed the phone to Jax.

"You better call before she has the entire club out for you. Speaking of what are you doing here a week early?" I finally realizing he was early.

"Well, there was some complications with a order and Opie and I had to come up early and take care of it. We have to head back tonight but I had to see you." He said with his world class smile. "Plus I wanted to tell you in person that I won't be back this was for at least 3 months. We are making a trip to Ireland. They are having some issues that we need to take care of." I was so frustrated listening to what was coming out of his mouth. I have been so lonely and here he is telling me I am going to be lonely even longer this time around.

"Get Out!" I screamed. "No, don't I am just so upset that it will be so long till I get to see you and you are not going to even be in the same damn country" I said sounding defeated. "You better call or text me every night to let me know you are safe."

" You know I will," he said grabbing me and holding me. "Plus when I get back I will make it up to you I promise." We used up the last few hours together in the bedroom mostly just laying there holding onto each other and for the first time in weeks I feel into a good sleep. I woke up to my alarm the next day, with a note next to the bed.

'_Tara,_

_You were sleeping so good I could not bring myself to wake you._

_I will call you when we land. Please don't be mad and I Promise _

_I will be with you as soon as I can._

_I love you always,_

_ Jax_


	4. Chapter 4

Secret

Chapter 4

It had been 2 months since Jax left for Ireland. He kept his promise and made sure he got hold of me everyday so I knew he was safe, but it was not the same. At least when he was here once a month I could see him in person and see he was OK. I worried more now, I know Jax and if he can hide a bruise or something that put him in danger he would try to hide it from me. In a way I liked it that way but for the most part it made me worry more.

I was keeping busy in school and work. I was feeling run down but between my busy schedule and worry it was expected. I just didn't expect what happened next to happen, It put me at a lost for words. I was feeling worse than normal and decided to go to make myself a appointment. I had been getting sick for a week, I could not keep anything down, I felt so weak and all I wanted to do was sleep. The doctor started to explain that maybe my iron is low or some other vitamin deficiency was happening. He wanted to run a complete blood panel to make sure that was what was going on.

It had been a few days since I went to the doctors he had me started on a multi vitamin till we knew what was going on. It was about 9 a.m when my phone rang...

"Hello, is Ms. Knowles in?" A nurse from the office called.

"This is her," I responded

"Ms. Knowles, this is Dr. Abdul office, we are calling because we have your test results. We have some good news, your test result show you are a little on the anemic side but the doctor thinks that is due to the pregnancy."I could hear what she said but I can't completely grasp what was going on.

"Are you sure I am pregnant? I had my period two weeks ago!" I was in complete shock.

"Ms. Knowles, we ran the test twice. Dr. Abdul would like you to come in today for a ultra sound, Is 3pm OK with you?" She asked.

"Yea sure, I will be there," still in shock I responded. Once off the phone with her I sat there in complete and utter awe. I was 18, in college, no one around to help. Oh my God, how am I going to tell Jax. Just then the phone rang. It was him, I couldn't talk to him right now, I let it go to voice mail. I will text him later, I figured.

3 O'clock came, I had rearranged my schedule for today so I could find out what is going on. I was laying there afraid to say a word wondering if this was all a dream, when I noticed the nurse get a concerned look on her face.

"Tara, I am going to step out and let the doctor read the monitor. We will be back in just a few moments." She was backing up with a concerned look on her face. I was becoming scared, what is going on. I was becoming shaky with fear and anticipation all at the same time. It was less than two minutes later the doctor and nurse came back in the room.

"Well, I am going to take a look here." The doctor stated as he grabbed the wand and started to rub it around my abdomen. A minute later he puts the wand down and turns off the machine.

"Tara, you are pregnant but you have what is know as a tubal pregnancy. We would like to take care of this as soon as possible before it causes problems." Again I was hearing the words but couldn't believe it. I was pregnant with my Jax baby and I had to abort it. Was this really happening. "Tara, I know this is a lot to take in but..."

"I know you need a answer and I am sorry I was just in a little bit of shock." Cutting the doctor off. "I can do it anytime."

The very next morning, I had the procedure done. I know the medical side knew at 7 weeks it was never a baby but I could not help my emotional side thinking I had to kill our baby. It had been a 5 weeks since it happened and I had been ignoring Jax phone calls. I was ashamed, angry, mortified and felt broken, I was having trouble dealing with it. I was even shocked how hard I was dealing. I just through myself harder into my studies and even picked up some extra work. Anything to keep me busy and any reason not to answer the phone. I knew that I would have to deal with Jax when he came back, but I just needed that time.

A week later, a knock on the door and I got up out of bed opened the door, it was Jax. He looked furious, worried and scared and then relieved then furious again.

"Well, I am glad your fucking alive," he pushed past me. " I have been calling and texting for weeks and not one word from you. Do you know what has been going through my mind." I could hear the fury in him build up. "You going to tell me what the fuck is going on?"

"Well, first of all you don't need to come in here screaming at me," I yelled at him. "Second of all I couldn't talk to you I was going through some shit that I just could not handle telling you on the phone."

"Are you alright? What happened? I am so sorry." Leaning in to take my hand, I just pulled them away before he could.

"Jackson, I was pregnant, It was a tubal pregnancy and I had to get a abortion," I blurted out. I wanted to be more tactful but it just came rushing out. "I guess I have not been taking it real good."

"Shit, Tara!" Jax proclaimed.

"I am fine, promise!" No matter how much I said that it still hurt. No matter how much I said I was fine it was hard not to blame myself. It was my body and I could not control my own body. Tears started running down my cheeks, this was the first time I had spoken about this out loud and it was harder than I thought.

"Tara," he whispered as he grabbed me. I tried to struggle against the embrace at first but I quickly relinquished my fight and sunk into his chest. He pulled me to the couch and there is were we just laid for hours.

I must of fallen asleep since I was startled by the sound of his stomach growling.

"Well it sounds like you may need something to eat." I was feeling so much more better, maybe that is all I was needing to say it out loud and for him to know.

"I could eat something!" His stomach was growling again. I started to laugh and went to the kitchen. I opened the fridge and realized I had not been to the grocery store in a while. There was a half a gallon of milk that was past its expiration date, ketchup, pickles and in the freezer was some Moose track ice cream. I grabbed the ice cream and walked back into the living room giggling.

"It looks like dinner for kings!" He looked at me and looked at what I was holding and joined me in the laughter.

"How about I take you out, Steaks sound good to me."

"Steaks sound great, I need to jump in the shower first." I smiled and headed to the bathroom.

I turned on the shower and the steam started to fill the room. I took off my clothing and stood under the water and let the heat melt me. I was in such a relaxation state I did not hear Jax enter the shower with me. It was not until I felt his large hands caress my sides. I leaned back and laid my head onto his chest and moaned as his fingers caressed my breast. The way his fingers traced my nipples sent goose bump through my body. I wanted him to take the hurt away, I wanted him inside me, I wanted him period!

I turned around and started to kiss his neck and worked my way up to his luscious lips and kissed him passionately and forcefully. Our tongues danced in perfect rhythm with each other, it was like the perfect tango. As our tongues danced his hands roamed my body with force. He pushed me against the wall and lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his chiseled body. I could feel his mound growing with every heart beat and it was pressing against me like a log. I reached down and grabbed it and placed it at the entrance of my loin. As it rubbed against my clit I could feel a growing anticipation in the pit of my stomach.

As he entered me I groaned uncontrollably as he pressed harder and deeper into me. I could not control my self as I begged for more and deeper, I wanted no needed to feel every inch of him. As he pushed I would squeeze tight and moan and dig my nails into his back. As moments passed the rougher it got and the closer to wow factor. It was getting closer and closer and my legs started to shake when I started to squirt all over. I grasped his back and I could feel the skin building up in my nails and my eyes rolled back. I could feel all my stress, worries and loneness leave my body in that moment. A few seconds later he set me down and ejected all over my torso. I felt so weak that if the wall was not there I may of fallen over.

Once we caught out breath we finished taking a shower and got dressed. I was now famished and that steak was sounding better and better. We ended up at Logan's steak house and had a great dinner and a couple of drinks.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Gemma was frustrated no she was pissed. She was pacing her office when Clay came in and stood there in the door way amused by his wife. How she found such a turn on when it looked like she was going to pop someone's head off like a Barbie.

"Babe, who is in the dog house?" Clay asked with a chuckle in his voice.

"Jackson, I swear! That boy comes home after 3 months of being gone in Ireland and takes off. No Hi, Nothing! I can't believe his ability to make me worry. Clay where is he and why the fuck did you send him on another run?" Gemma was now screaming at Clay and the amused look on Clays face was now gone and turning into defense mode.

"Are you deaf, I swear you are going to get my son killed. He needs to be close, he needs to be protected Clay!"

Clay stood up, walked over to Gemma and grabbed her by the arms, looked her in the eye, "Jax is fine, He is an armed grown man! On top of that who said I sent him on a damn run?" Gemma stopped in her tracks.

"Baby, I got a text from Jax saying you are sending him out be back in a two weeks." Gemma was now more pissed and more frustrated than before.

"Well, before you jump my ass just know I did not send him out and if I did you are a old lady and that would be none of your business. You know what I want you to know and that is all!" Clay walked out pissed and afraid. Pissed his wife wanted to question the the clubs business afraid he will pay for it later. Clay loved his wife but also knew mother nature had nothing on her ass.

Gemma was not having this she would blow up his phone till he answered. She was going to get to the bottom. She may be just a 'old lady' but that has never stopped her from boundaries...

17 times she called and no answer; 23 texts and still nothing. She started to wonder and worry. She finally picks up her phone and scrolls down to Tara's name. It rang twice before it went to voice mail. Gemma had to remind herself it was mid day and she could be in class that girl is not stupid enough to cross me. So she decided to leave a voice mail or a scare if she is up to something.

"Tara, its Gemma have not heard from you, just calling to check on you sweet heart. If I don't hear from you soon I will drag my ass up there. So you better call." That will get her little ass in gear Gemma thought.

(Back in Chicago)

Tara was just getting out of class and was rushing out to get back to the apartment. Jax was home and waiting for her. They had so little time with each other and she hated that she had to go to class, and take time away from the arms of her man. She was looking through her bag for her keys when she saw her phone blinking at her. She picked the phone up and all the color in her face was gone. A missed call and voice mail from the one person who could destroy her world. She listened to the voicemail and decided to drive home before she called her back, give her time to think of what to say.

All the drive did was make her more nervous does she know? What is she going to do if she knows? Is my life in danger? What do I do? Tara was deathly scared when she parked her car in her space and she just sat there. Finally she was like fuck it and pulled out her phone and called. Its now or never. She would lie like a dog and if it gets her killed so be it. Living with out the love of your life is a fate worse than death.

"Hello, Gemma sorry I missed you call, I was in class." Tara spoke as confidently as she could.

"Tara, sweetheart how are you doing? Its been so long." Gemma was trying not to show her frustration in the call. She knew Tara was smart and would pick up on it.

"Good, staying busy between classes and work. I don't have time for anything else." Tara replied confidently. "Gemma, I know you whats going on? I am not blood and I am not with Jax anymore so what is this call about?" Tara was going to get straight to her motives.

"Your right, I have a agenda. Can't get nothing past you there." Gemma had now had a smirk across her face and was glad Tara wanted to get to the point. "Tara, I have not seen Jax in a little over 3 months he was out and when he got home he took off, You have not seen him have you?"

"Gemma, I know you love your son but he broke my heart and I don't want nothing to do with him." Tara had closed her eyes and pretended to see Jax was that girl on top of him to make herself seem angry and truthful. "Look, I am sorry Jax took off but he is not my concern. Becoming a doctor and paying my bills is what I have to worry about. I hope you find him but if he shows his face here I can promise he will have a door slammed in his face!"

"Well, I am sorry I took up your time. Just to let you know you broke my sons heart. He has not been the same. I should hate you but then again my son will come home and find someone to love him for who he really is." Gemma was pissed. Who on earth just gets over her son that quickly. How dare she act like Jax was trash and throw him away. She didn't want her back in his life but she would not let anyone talk about him in anyway. "He will find someone who is willing to give him a son, and the life he wants." With that she hung up.

Tara was stunned, how could she say something like that. Oh wait she don't know. It stung deep inside of Tara. She was willing to give Jax a son. Tears started flowing thinking of the child she had to abort... Her head was on the steering wheel crying that she did not even see Jax walk up to the door. When he knocked on the window she jumped and was startled, looking into his eyes from the other side of the window she smiled. She knew what she wanted. She wanted to be Jax old lady, she wanted to have his kids and she wanted to be a doctor and She would have it all. Gemma may of called to make sure she had no intentions on doing what she was already doing but all it did was clarify things for her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jax was sat outside fo the car. Worried and pissed he saw her pull up and make a call and who ever it was upset her. He could not stand for anyone upsetting her. But when he knocked on the door and she looked up at him something in her eyes became clear. He didn't know what it was but whatever it was he was eager to learn what it was. He wanted to know what made her eye's light up and sparkle. Jax would do anything to keep that sparkle in her eyes for as long as he could.

She opened the door and started to get out, he was backing up to give her room and she grabbed his arm. He stopped in his tracks she had grabbed him with strength and determination and grabbed her back.

"Jax, I know what I want in life," Tara proclaimed.

"And what would that be darlin'?" Jax asked in anticipation like it was Christmas morning and he was 5 years old.

" I want you." She was interrupted by Jax.

"You have me!" Jax said has he pulled he into a hug. She squeezed back and then started pulling away.

"No Jackson, I want to be your old lady, your wife. I want to have your kids and I want to be a doctor. I don't want to wait to start our lives till I am done with school!" She was serious and it made Jax perk up even more.

"Done deal. You are the only one for me. There is no one outside of this world except for you." Jax bent down and kissed her, Tara pulled away before he could.

"Well, Lets get married!" She announced. "Lets get married today. I have the next two days off you don't have to head back for another week."

"Today!" Jax was shocked but could not wipe the grin of his face. "Let's do it. Vegas is a 3 hour flight."

"Let go pack, I will make the call and get us our flight!" Tara said as she was heading inside pulling Jax by the hand behind her. It made Jax heart grow 10 fold to know that he was in love with a girl no a woman who wanted to be his legally, physically and emotionally.

5 Hours later...

Jax and Tara were sitting in a chapel in Vegas. Tara was wearing skinny jeans, a nice button up top and her hair was up with a flower to hold in place. She had done her makeup modestly and to Jax she was the most beautiful thing ever, not even a angel could touch her beauty. He had been so memorized in Tara he did not even hear their names get called.

"Jackson, you going to sit there or make a honest woman of me?" Tara asked pulling Jax out of his own head.

"Babe, I have been trying to make a honest woman out of you from day one!" He stated with his Jax Teller grin and he stood. The ceremony was small was short as far as Jax was concerned he wanted her to have everything she ever wanted but then again Tara was not one to do the big flashy wedding.

"Do you Jackson Teller Take Tara Knowles to be you wife? To love and Protected her for better for worse? For richer or poorer?" The Elvis impersonator asked.

"Forever and after," Jackson replied. Smiling at Tara who was about to be his wife.

"And do you Tara Knowles takes..." But Elvis was interrupted by Tara.

"I DO!" To excited to wait 30 seconds for him to finish his question. Caught of guard Elvis looked at both and smiled.

"Well by the power invested in me by the great state of Nevada I pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride." As Elvis finished Jax grabbed Tara and held her and kissed her passionately and feverishly. Only when they were interrupted by the next couple being called did they look up and run out smiling and intertwined into one another.

Jax did not know if he could make it to Caesars palace where they had a room waiting for them to take his bride. He wanted to be inside his wife. His wife Jax thought for a moment and a smile smirked across his face. Tara was his and no one was ever going to ever take that away.

They spent the next day exploring one another before they had to catch their flight home. On the flight back Jax sat there and reality hit. He looks at Tara and he almost wants to cry.

"Tara, you know I have to go back to Charming?" Jax could barely get it out of his mouth.

" I know Jackson." Tara acknowledged him.

"So how is this going to work Tara? How do you see this?" Questioning her made him hate himself.

"Jackson, we continue to do what we are now. I have tested out of a lot of the pre-med classes. All the studying I did in High school was all for nothing. I have 4 years of med school and then I follow you home to Charming. Jackson, we will have it all!" Tara sounded hopeful and very convincing and made Jax think this was really going to be that easy.

Tara had to go back to work the next morning and school that afternoon so Jax just slept in. When Tara got home she had what seemed more than her normal work load.

"Extra work tonight?" Jax inquired.

"Well a little, have to change all my paperwork information at work and school since we are married, have to get my licence change, my social security card changed. I have paperwork here to ad you to my health insurance as well." She said excitedly yet exhausted

"Well, let me help you with that." Jax said. The next couple days was like any other newly weds. By the time Friday came around the couple was in such a depressing mood. Jaxs had to go back to Charming and neither wanted to leave each other. But Clay had called to make sure he was returning to Charming from his vacation. Clay and the rest of the club thought Jax was just on a road trip to clear his head. He knew once he got back he would have to tell the club about their marriage. He would have to get a vote that prevented any old lady privileges to prevent his mom from finding out. He would make sure he came back one week a month.

**Hope you are enjoying. Please review and let me know how you are liking it. I also want you to know SPOILER Gemma Drama coming up in the next chapter...**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

After saying good bye to his wife, which now seemed harder to do now than before Jax was on the road. He was in between Lodi and Charming when out of now where Mayan's seemed to come out of now where or Jaxs mind was somewhere else and didn't realize he was being followed. But the bullet that grazed his shoulder defiantly pulled him out of his train of thought. Jax grabbed his side arm and started shooting back.

He had gotten out 3 shots before one hit the Dyna tire and sent Jax into the ditch, flipping and crashing. Still, conscious Jax laid there quietly till he was sure the Mayans had made their way out of the area. Once he was sure he tried sitting up and noticed his ankle. He was sitting there and noticed his ankle was on the side of his leg. He could not feel the pain from all the adrenaline that was coursing through his body. He was bleeding, his ankle was at least fractured and he still had a 30 minute drive to Charming. Jax reached into his pocket to pull out his phone. When he pulled it out found it had been destroyed and it had stopped some glass from entering into his leg.

Jax was stranded no bike, no phone and in the middle of no where. Jax was feeling hopeless, he was going to die here on the road slowly. He was going to leave his Tara a widow at 19. He was never going to see her again. He would die on the side of the road and she would never know. He slowly losing consciousness.

It was dusk and a car was driving by and saw the accident scene and pulled over. A man got out and called for help.

"Jax, Jackson can you hear me! You have to stay with me she will never forgive me." The man pleaded. "Over Here!" Jax heard the man yell as shadows of lights came in view. As the ambulance pulled up Jax lost complete consciousness.

"Hi there, you have a lobby full of people worried about you." A nurse said as she was checking his vitals. " I have never seen so many scary looking men here for so long." She continued.

"How long?" Jax coughed out.

"Sweety you have been here for 4 months, those bikers and your mom who is something else has been and out the entire time!" She giggled.

"4 MONTHS" Jax shouted out. "I need a phone now!"

"Oh sweety your family is in the lobby I can just go get them." The nurse started towards the door.

"No, don't not yet!" Jax pulling hisself up pleaded. " I need a phone, there is someone I need to call first!"

"The phone is right here, just dial 9 to get out." The nurse stated as she handed him the phone. "I will hold of your family as long as I can. " The nurse said as she headed towards the door. "Just hurry they are not the most patient people."

"Thank you," Jax smiled. He picked up the phone and called Tara. God, she must be out of her mind with worry.

"Hello, this is Tara..." was what heard and Jax breathed a sigh of relief.

"Babe, I am so sor." But Tara interrupted Jax.

"Oh Jax you are awake are you okay? How are you feeling oh babe I will be there as soon as possible." Tara was crying into the phone.

"Tara, Babe I am ok, sore... Wait how did you know?" Jax confused asked.

"I am your wife and when they went through your belongings they found your insurance card and got hold of me. I was going to come but they asked if they can give information about your health care to Gemma, and I told them yes and not to let them know about us being married. Lucky, Rachel a nurse from College works there is keeping our secret. Plus I know the person who saved you." Tara explained.

"I just wanted to call you and talk to you before they allow all of Samcro in here. Who was it?" Jax was relieved that she was okay and knew he didn't forget her. Just then the nurse opened the door.

"Mr. Teller, they are on there way back!" She stated.

"Babe I got to go here they come, I love you so much!" The disappointment in his voice was so obvious to Tara.

"I love you too and it was my dad!" Tara sniffled out.

Just as he hung up the doors came flying open and Jax was right ever member from SAMCRO entered into the room, led by none other than the queen bee (Gemma).

"Oh thank the lord you are awake!" Gemma over dramatization came out. " I was so worried and thought you were leaving me."

"Jackie Boy is tough, it will take more than a wipe out to take him out!" Chibs laughed.

After all the guys left Gemma remained. She was not leaving till she got answers and she had a couple of them.

"Where were you Jackson?" Gemma jumped right in. "You didn't answer your phone for weeks and then I get a call from the hospital and you are unconscious, and dying!"

"Stop it, Mom you are over dramatizing everything." Jax exasperated. "Mom, I am fine!"

"Well if you are fine you can tell me who the hell is paying the bill!" Gemma stood there with her arms crossed.

"Don't worry about it!" Jax demanded. "It's my business!"

"Jackson, you are my son and you and anything to do with you is my business." Gemma was now furious.

"Mom, you are a old lady back off, that is not coming from your son but a member!" Jax was sitting straight up now and was angry!

"I don't care what you say Jackson, I will find out what I need to. You are mine." Gemma stated before she walked out of the room. Jax was worried and needed to get out. He needed to get with the other members. He just hoped he was not to late!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Jax begged the Doctor to let him out and when he said no he needed him to stay for a day or two for observation Jax signed his self out AMA. He had too, needed to get to the guys and call church. He called one of the prospects to come pick him up and get him to the club. The prospect was there in the van with in 20 minutes. It doesn't seem like much time but it may be all his mom needed. She was determined and on a mission and that bodes well for no one.

Once they entered the compound Jax called church. Chibs and Bobby who were sitting at the bar. Opie and Juice were playing a game of pool. Looked up in confusion but quickly followed. For Jax to stumble in on his crutches and call church he must be a good reason. Clay was already in chapel and Happy was coming out of the back room running to catch up.

The Doors Close!

Meanwhile, Gemma had never left the hospital. She had to find out what was going on. She sat in the waiting room across from the nurses station and waited patiently for the nurses to be gone. Once there she started looking through patient folders looking for Jackson's. She had read 10 file names and none was her sons.

"Where the hell is it!" Gemma stomped. After going through every folder and not one of them was Jaxs she started opening drawers. Every drawer opened and nothing till she came upon a drawer that was locked. "What the Fuck!" She tried looking for a key but heard some noises but a little too late. A brunette nurse came around the corner talking with an older doctor.

"Mame what are you doing?" The Doctor asked holding his hands on his hips.

"This is Gemma, the woman I was telling you about, Dr. Fisher. I think I may know what she is doing in a restricted area." The nurse looked up to the Dr. Fisher.

"And that would be?" Looking frustrated Dr. Fisher asked.

"Looking for a patients file. Its locked up its the one I was telling you about sir!" The nurse explained.

"Rachel, thank you. Security!" Dr. Fisher yelled down the hall. Once they reached him "I would like to have her arrested for tampering with files."

"What is your pussy little hospital wanna be cops going to do?" Gemma scoffed. She turned around and started to walk away. If I can't get the information here I will get it some other way, she stated to herself as she marched out of the hospital. She got into her car and headed out to her next destination.

Back at the club house the vote had come in and all where completely agreed. They had agreed that Jax and Tara's Marriage stayed secret and that Gemma was left in the dark. It was also agreed till Jax was able to ride again that Chibs or Opie would take him on the "run" in the van to Tara. Starting tonight and Clay would keep Gemma busy. Jax need to see Tara and be feel her. It had been months and even though he had been unconscious he felt it in his core.

Gemma pulled in and when she saw Juice heading to the garage she called him into her office. She was going to use him to do some work.

"Juice I need you. I need you to track down what is going on with Jaxs. I think he is in some kind of trouble and he aint talking." She pleaded.

"Gemma, I wish I could help you but I can't sorry. Busy with things that need to be done by the club." Juice lied threw his teeth.

"Don't worry about it, I will talk to Clay!" Gemma could always get Clay to sway to her every whim.

"Well talk to him first then I will do whatever, but I got to get to work or Clay will have my ass!" Juice excused himself and left.

Gemma was furious and stood at the door steps of the office. When Clay walked out he saw the level 5 hurricane he was walking into!

"Thanks Son, You don't know what you have done to me!" Clay joked.

"Oh I do and its about time you catch up on the score board!" Jaxs replied.

Clay headed towards his lovely wife and closer he got the more he could see her frustration. She had her hand on her hip, she was tapping her toes and if looks could kill he would be dead.

"Hey baby, what's going on." Clay asked calmly.

"Well, I don't like being told I can't get help finding out what is going on with my son." She huffed. " I swear I think all of you have lost your mind and can't see Jax is in trouble!"

"The only thing wrong with Jax is his momma bear won't leave him be." Clay tried to calm the situation. By the look on her face Clay knew he was in for it. "Hey, I am off for the night and I want to be with my queen. " She had never been able to say no to that so he went there. She was all to happy and agreed.

Once Clay left with Gemma, Jax and Opie were on the road. He had to make it a short trip only a few days but he had to make it. Jax was feeling not so comfortable the pain from his ankle and his head injury was causing him some pain so he took a couple of pills and fell asleep.

**I had to do something to stall Gemma. I hope you are enjoying. I know things are not as what happened and I have changed things but hey my imagination. Please leave me reviews, also if there is something you would like please don't hesitate to throw it out there and I will see what I can do!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Tara, had kept herself busy so much has changed in her life and she could not whine about it. It was what she wanted but Jax getting into an accident being in the hospital and not being able to be near him almost seemed to kill her. At one point she was willing to risk it but something had come up and she had to stay she could not risk it!

It was late and Tara was tired it had been a long day. She had finales all week and today was her last one. Then she had to work a 12 hour shift. One of the girls had a emergency so she picked up half her shift. All Tara wanted to was go home and relax prop her feet up and watch some tv! When she got to her door she was searching for her keys when someone came up and grabbed her by the shoulders. Tara was so startled that she stomped on his foot, elbowed him in the shoulders and turned around and kicked him in the groin. She was about to mase him when another man came up from behind her and grabbed her.

"TARA ITS ME!," Jax screamed, "Stop please!"

"OMG, Jackson!" Tara screamed as she wiggled out of Opie's arms. "I am sooo sorry Jackson, are you okay?"

"I'll be fine, just help me inside." Jax pleaded. If the previous injuries were not bothering him before they were now. Tara and Opie bent down and helped Jax inside. Once he was sat on the couch carefully. Tara ran into the kitchen to grab a ice pack.

"Man, marriage is treating you well, come home to your wife and she kicks the shit out of you!" Opie didn't feel bad for his buddy, Jax had stood around laughing while he got his share from Donna so as far he was concerned it was payback.

"Thanks Man," Jax huffed out still trying to catch his breath. Just as Tara was walking into the room Jax breath was taken away again. "Tara?" It came in a breath he seemed he could not catch.

"I think I am going to go outside and call Donna." Opie excused himself.

"Um, Tara are you?" Jax just could not seem to get finish that sentence.

"Jax, I wanted to tell you when you called but I just could not bring myself to tell you over the phone." Tara explained. "I hope your not angry! Jackson I wanted to tell you!" Jax interrupted her.

"Babe, I am not mad I am so happy. We are having a baby!" Jax grinned from ear to ear. I just wish I would of never left." Tara was so relieved that she climbed on top of Jackson and he immediately started rubbing her noticeable baby bump as Tara leaned in and kissed him passionately. She wanted him and she wanted him now and Jax was savoring the taste of her.

"Jax make love to me," Tara moaned. His hands had roamed from her belly up her shirt pushing her lifting it over her head. Tara doing the same. Kissing passionately Tara unzipped his pants and pulled out his large gorge and rub it. Back and Forth, Back and Forth Jax let out a low growl into Tara's neck. He wanted to be inside her. Wanted to feel the walls of her inside contract on his tip, wanted to fill her up with his juices. Jax tossed Tara onto the couch and climbed onto her ripping of her pants and thongs. Omg, Jax thought as he looked down as his old lady. She was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen!

Jax needed to taste her first, he lowered himself onto her. Kissing her Breast, then moved down kissing down to her naval and the further down onto her lips. He opened them up and kissed and suckled onto her clitoris. Feeling her squirm from delight he continued. Faster and faster he smacked her most sensitive spot with his tongue. He could when she had become so wet it was drizzling out and she was about to explode into his mouth he stopped. Tara, moaned in per delight and frustration, she was about to peek and he stops. He lifts his self up and rubs is mound onto her clit for a small tease. Looking at Tara with his Jackson Teller melt you away smile, he thrusts into her. Tara's eyes opened wide and that is all it took for her to explode and scream in sure delight.

Jax was not finished with her. He was going to make her come again. He thrusted over and over again. Speeding up and slamming harder. It had been so long and so much built up and after a few more thrust Tara could barely breathe and screamed out his name as he filled her with himself. Just as he laid next to her the door opened.

"Oh Shit!" Opie said in clear shock and he ran back out the door. Mortified and exhausted both Jax and Tara start to laugh.

"Well, we better get dressed so Opie can come back in!" Tara stated as she sat up and started to get dressed. Jax sat up pulling his pants on.

"Tara, you are so beautiful. You don't know how proud I am!" Jax spoke sweetly. Tara could feel that her cheeks heat from the blushing. She had longed to be here with Jax and now she was. She dropped a bomb on him and he still loved her.

"Jax, would you like to know what you're having?" Tara asked.

"You mean you already know. Hell yes I want to know!" Excitedly Jax responded.

"You are going to be a daddy to a healthy little..." But before Tara could finish there was a knock at the door. Tara answered and Opie who look mortified and a little sheepish was standing there.

"Look I am sorry but its been a long drive and then I have sat out here talking to Donna for 2 hours can I use your restroom?" Opie asked like he was a 4-year-old.

"Opie of course come on in. The bathroom is down the hall." Tara explained with a giggle in her voice. Opie was heading throw the living room when Tara could not resist."Hey Opie, on your way through please don't stare at my mans ass, its mine and I don't share!"

"Very funny, Tara!" Opie stiffened up. It just made everyone laugh.

"So how long do I get to have my husband home?" Tara turning back to Jax asked.

"Well, I am supposed to go back in a few days but I don't know now!" Jax said. He was feeling so torn. He knew his wife needed him here and so did his child but he was also needed back in Charming and if Gemma found any of this it will not be good. Shit, it is more important now to keep Gemma from finding out.

"Jackson, I am starving you want to order a pizza?" Tara asked. But before he could answer Opie was walking out of the bathroom.

"I could go for a deluxe!" Opie said as his stomach growled! The three of them laughed and talked about mundane things till the pizza got there.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The next morning Tara woke in the arms of Jax laying there talking to her belly.  
"Hey there little one, I am you old man!" Jax whispered. "I can't wait to see you, hope you look like your mom she is so beautiful."

"Well that's a great way to wake up!" Tara smiled. "A compliment!"

"Morning Darlin', you know I will compliment any time you want because it's the truth!" Jax breathed into her neck.

"Well, you know I love you loving on me, but I need to get up." As Tara looked up back at Jax to see him pouting. "What?"

"Well, I wanted to hide in bed with you all day!" Jax winking at her.

"Well this little Teller Aliens has me needing to pee and I really really want some pancakes topped with mint chocolate chip ice cream and some bacon." Tara walking into the master bath replied.

"Well, luckily it looks like daddy is to the rescue." jumping up Jax grabs his crutches and heads out the bedroom. If his old lady wanted pancakes with mint chocolate chip ice cream and bacon for breakfast at 7 in the morning and then she was going to have it!

"Opie get up need you to drive." Jax yelled as he ripped off his blankets.

"Where the hell we going, the sun even all the way up!" Opie cried rubbing his eyes

"Tara and the baby need some food." Jax explained.

"Well better get on it, Donna is the same way right now and she can get vicious. Down right scary and I have had a gun in my face and I more scared of Donna right now!" Opie teased before pulling the blankets back over hisself.

"Well you are here with her too and I can't drive!" Jax pointed out.

"Oh shit, I am moving." Opie yawned. "Don't want to be attacked by two pregnant women this year!" They drove to the other side town to Tara's favorite diner and then to the other side of town the grocery story for ice cream since there was no other place to buy ice cream that early.

With arms full of food they headed back home, but of course they couldn't get 24 hours of piece before Jax phone started going off. Jax sighed and answered. Knew she would not stop otherwise!

"Morning Mom." Jax huffed

"Where the Hell are you? You are not supposed to be driving. Jackson you may be 20 years old but shit you act like you are 3." Gemma barked out.

"Ma, back off. Seriously it's under control go shopping with Luanne of something." Jackson not in the mood to deal with her stated then hung up on her.

"Someone's in trouble nananana!" Opie teased.

"Man, she is getting to invested in where I am man, She finds out about Tara and I. And now that Tara is pregnant she will end Tara's dream and I can't have that." Jack complained. "Opie I love my mother but she can be a manipulative bitch!"

"It's taken you this long to figure it out you are a momma's boy," Opie teased.

"Shut up man!" Punching Opies arm Jax yelled.

They were home now and walking in the door Jax could not believe what he saw. Tara was sitting at the table with a multiple plates of food. She had a plate of toast, eggs, chocolate cake and what looks like was oatmeal.

"Looks like this was all for nothing." Jaxs teased.

"Oh no I was just having a snack," Tara stood up and grabbed the bag of food and began her chow down. Both men started to laugh.

"Well I guys I am heading back to bed. Donna don't let me sleep in because of Ellie and now she is pregnant again I am stuck it's worse." Opie joked and headed back to the bed room.

Ring Ring. Tara looked down at her number and saw it was a the hospital in Charming so Tara answered.

"Hello."

"Hello, I am looking for Mrs. Teller. This is in regards of her father." A voice sounding very professional came across.

"This is her. Is my dad ok?" Tara sounding concerned.

"Mrs. Teller, you dad was involved in an accident and he is critical shape."

"Oh my God, I will be there as soon as I can." Tara was starting to feel hysterical.

" Mrs. Teller before we get off the phone we need your verbal permission to take your dad into surgery. He has some internal bleeding." The nurse continued.

"Of course, I will be there as soon as possible." Tara hung up her phone and ran back to her room and started throwing clothing into a bag, forgetting Jax was sitting in front of her watching all this happen.

"Babe, whats going on?" Jax asked as he walked into the room. Tara explained and Jax told Tara he will drive her and Opie will follow in the van behind.

"Jax we can't do that, what if someone see's us together or worse your mom finds out!" Tara explained.

"We will stop at the Charming border and I will hop in with Opie and drive the rest of the way there, I am not have you drive all the way there in your conditions." Jax was determined. Tara did not argue the point, she knew he made a good one. So now they were on their way back to Charming where one slip up could ruin everything.

The trip seemed to take years to get there. Tara sat there in the passenger seat thinking about her dad. He may not have been the best dad. He was an alcoholic and had a temper but she knew he loved her. He would never do anything to initially harm her but he did in more ways than she could express. She could remember before her mom died what kind of person he used to be, and that would make her smile. Tara never understood why he seemed to loose his whole world when her mom died, he still had her. It was not until she met Jax that she truly understand. If something ever happened to Jax and he was gone forever she would loose herself!

They soon came up to Charming limits and Jax pulled the car over. He said his goodbyes in the most intimate way and climbed into the van with Opie. Both knowing they would have to be careful. Gemma was not to be easy fooled and could figure it out if she see's them together. It was not going to be easy for Jax, his pregnant wife has going through something horrible and he could not console her. As he watched her drive off he felt like this was the last time things would be like this, life was about to change and he could not help that feeling!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Jax and Opie followed Tara till she got to the hospital and watched her park before driving off. Chibs had called and said that Gemma was on the war path and throwing things around at the club house and her and Clay were getting into it big. Clay was defiantly getting it big time for Gemma being left in the dark. Jax almost felt bad for the guy. As the pulled into T.M the guys could hear the screaming from the lot.

"You stupid piece of shit, I can't believe after everything you will not tell me what's going on with my son. I know you know!" Crash... Gemma throwing something else at Clay.

"You know if he was not with my mom while my dad was still alive I would completely feel bad for the guy!" Jax joked in a serious way. Jax headed into the club house, Opie opted to stay outside were it was safe. As he opened the doors Jax had to duck as a bottle of rum came flying at his head.

"What the fuck Ma?" Jax screamed.

"Good your here, Now tell me what is going on? I don't do well without my family and someone's head is about to roll if I don't get answers why you are the one who has to be making these runs. I know damn well it was not your call for this deal!" Gemma demanded.

"Maybe because I volunteered because what grown man has their mommy up their fucking ass!" Jax screamed. "Seriously Ma this is ridiculous, and I know Clay is Prez but I am VP and I swear Ma you keep your shit up and we will vote that you are not allowed any info. or even allowed in the club house." Jax was pissed now, he had enough, between the phone calls and going after members and that is what he knew of. He still had no idea it was his mother who made that call to Tara the night they decided to get married.

"Jackson, I am going out of my head with worry. You go out for weeks at a time, you spend more time on the road than here. The last time you went out I had to watch you laying in a hospital bed. Four months I sat there waiting and praying you would wake up." She knew how to play Jackson and she was doing a good job at it too. Jax walked up to her grabbed her hands and kissed the back of them.

"Mom, I am right here, I am safe and I will always come home!" Jax sincerely stated.

"All right baby, I will drop it for now, just start letting me know more while you are gone you are safe. A mom could kill herself not knowing?" Gemma asked.

"Of course mom, I will. Its my bad. Now maybe you should go and apologize to your old man. I will get a prospect in here to clean up your handy work!" Jax motioned to the prospect and he was on it with out another word. Gemma, walked over to Clay grabbed his hands and led him to a back room to apologize. Jax knew that would back her off a for now but not for long.

Back at the hospital Tara was in the room with her dad in the NICU. When she got there she received an update and it did not look good. He was awake and talking but they gave him days and medications to keep in comfortable. She had spoken to him for a few minutes but he fell back to sleep. She stayed for another 4 hours before heading out to her old mans house for the night. Before she headed there she had to stop at the grocery store. She was getting some things she knew she would need. Jax had given her some cash and his credit card. All her money was wrapped up in the bills for their loft and the babies room.

Tara was standing in line when no other that Gemma Teller Morrow walks in. Tara hoped that the wide man she was standing behind her was enough that Gemma would not see, At least that was the hope.

"Well, well look who graced Charming with her presence?" Gemma stalking over to her. Gemma was a few feet away and gasped. Tara had a belly not just a belly a pregnant belly.

"You little slut, you have the gulls to come back to Charming and the worse part is you are going to walk around here and flash you are pregnant in front of my son." Gemma was furious. She knew her relationship with her son was strained and this little harlot would completely shatter it.

"Gemma, I am back because of my dad. As soon as I can I will head back so I can finish my schooling." Tara confronted her nose to nose.

"Oh sorry to hear about your dad but you little bitch better stay away from my son. He has better than you. I left him with some little blonde at the club house." Gemma knew it was a lie but she was determined to keep Tara away.

"Mame your total is 67.22." The cashier interrupted her. As Tara pulled out the cash out of her back pocket Jax credit card fell out. Gemma bent down to pick it up since Tara froze in fear. As Gemma picked up and noticed the name on the card,_ Jackson Teller._ Gemma stood straight up.

"What are you doing this?" Gemma asked shaking the card at Tara.

"I found it at my dads house. I was going to drop it off at TM on my way home." Tara pulled out of her ass. "But since you are here how about you do that for me?" Tara asked snarky.

" I will do just that." Gemma put the card in her purse. Before walking away she sized up Tara and warned her to stay away. Tara had enough, between her hormones and everything else she walks up behind Gemma and grabs her arm.

"Gemma, if I want to see Jackson I will, Not you or anyone else will stop me." Tara was determined and hormonal and fueled with anger. "Another thing Jax gave me that card for emergency's. Also your highness, I can guarantee you that Jax has not fucked a single other person since I left." Tara knew she was getting into dangerous territory but she didn't care anymore. Gemma was so pissed off at Tara.

"Bitch your face at pregnant" Is all Tara heard before Gemma right hooked her in the nose.

"You stupid bitch, you are going to pay." Tara threatened. She turned around and left the store without her groceries. Tara headed straight for TM. Gemma had a feeling what she was doing and followed her. Just as Tara slowed down to turn into TM, Gemma hit the Gas and slammed into her car.

The guys were outside sitting on the picnic table as Jax told them what he found out when he went home to Tara. He was going to be a daddy. He was boasting and so proud. BAM- which made all the men look up. The only car they could see from their position was Gemma's. They all took off running. Once at the gates the scene opened up was pulling herself out of her car.

"You stupid pyscho bitch." Gemma yelled at Tara who was more concerned on checking herself over.

"Tara!" Jax screamed and ran over to her running past his mother with most of the club right behind him. The only one stopping to check on Gemma were Clay and Tig

"Tara are you alright!" Jax checking her over putting his hand over her ever-growing belly.

"Jax she hit me in the store, she followed me here and then deliberately hit me!" Tara responded. From a distance they could hear sirens and knew the police were on their way. Unser got there and called for an ambulance to take Tara in to have her checked out. As the wheeled her in with Jaxs by her side she had them stop in front of Gemma.

"Gemma, you will never see your grandchildren! NEVER!" Tara promised and then allowed the EMT's to continue. Gemma just in shock sat there as Tara was loaded.

"Sir, only family can ride with us." The older EMT stated.

"I am her husband!" Jax stated loud enough for his mother to hear as he jumped up next to Tara grabbing her hands!

Gemma Was furious... Was this what was going on behind her back? Did the club know? Did her husband know? How dare any of them to keep family away from me. I will see my grand child, I will have my son in my life if it kills me or someone else, Gemma thought she said it in her head but the look on Unser's and Clays face told her she said it out loud!

**Well the secret is out... How will Gemma respond... How will she get Jax back... Will she be able to squirm her way into her grandbabies life?**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Tara knew it was going to be hard to be back in Charming and she knew Gemma would be outraged when she saw her. Lets face it, Charming is a small town and it was bound to happen. The only thing Tara had not expected was what happened to her. She was normally so in control of her body and mind. She could hold her tongue and deal with stressful situations all the time. Why couldn't she do it this time. Her biggest secret her way of life was at risk and she was the one who did it. Tara knew more of what Gemma was willing to do behind the clubs back to get her way than Jax even was aware! This was not even the first time Gemma had threatened her, WHY! Tears started to flow out of her eyes.

"Babe the doctor will be in a minute make sure everything is ok!" Jax said trying to calm his wife down. "Come on babe you have a Teller in there, he..." Jax paused and looked at Tara in confusion. "You know with all the interruptions and things you never told me if I am having a son or daughter." Jax proclaimed. He didn't know what but that brought Tara out of her head.

"What do you want it to be?" Tara asked in amusement.

"I would love to have a boy!" Jax sat up. "But to have a mini you would be wonderful too!"

"Then Bam Done!" Tara giggled.

"Wait what?" Jax asked shaking his head in confusion.

"Done, you can have both!" Tara was now smiling from ear to ear waiting for it to sink into Jax head. It seemed to be taking him a minute. Tara just sat there and when Jax Jumped up from the chair sending it across the room his face looking like he seen a ghost, Tara knew he figured it out and she busted out laughing.

"You mean, we are, I am , you are..." Jax was in shock and stuttering and could not find the words.

"Twins Jackson, Yes we are having twins!" Finishing his sentence, Tara grabbed his hand to pull him closer. "Jackson, are you happy?" Tara asked. Jaxs looks down stands straight and tall.

"I am potent baby, Of course I am happy!" Jaxs bent down and kissed Tara deeply and sweetly!

**Ok, so I just wanted to leave you tonight with little something sweet since you know shit just hit the fan in the last chapter!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

As Jax and Tara found sat there listening to the heart beats of their babies. The world seemed to disappear. For a few sweet moments all Jax could see was his little family. No Gemma, No Club, No Guns, No nothing but sweet bliss. His kids were healthy, his old lady was bruised but healthy. Just like any other sweet moment it ended all too soon.

"Mrs. Teller, the police are outside and wanting to take your statement. Is it okay if I send them in?" The technician asked.

"Yea sure." Tara responded.

"Tara, I am glad to hear you and the baby is ok." Hale walked in and said. "I just need to know what happened tonight."

"Hale, Oh my its sooo good to see." Tara said looking up."You made it into law enforcement?"

"Yea I just joined Charming PD, 6 months ago." Hale responded. Jax was getting upset and Tara could feel his jealously rise. Hale had always had a crush on Tara and even though it was nothing more than a friendship to Tara, Jax could not handle someone else wanting his girl.

"That's great." Tara responded. "But about tonight, I slowed down and I guess Gemma didn't see me and hit me. It was a complete accident." Jax looking at her questioning as well as Hale.

"Are you sure that is what happened Tara?" Hale asked one more time.

"Yea, I was there no head trauma I know what happened." Tara sarcastically stated.

"Well thank you for your time. I will write out the report that way than." Hale said his goodbyes and bowed out. Jax looked over to Tara.

"Why did you not tell them what happened?" Jax asked.

"Old ladies don't rat, Jax." Tara started to explain. " I know you will protect us and I know it will be handled!" Jax was proud of Tara. She trusted the club to handle it, not involve the cops. Proud that she trusted him to protect her, even though he feels like he failed her already by letting this happen to her.

Before they left the hospital Tara wanted to go up to NICU to check on her dad. He was on the 4th floor so they took the elevator and Jax insisted she take it easy and use a wheel chair. He was being very protective right now. They had barely got of the elevator when I nurse headed towards them.

"Mrs. Teller we have been trying to call you." The nurse stated. "It's your dad he is awake and asking for you." The nurse stopped Jax and Tara and looked at them with worry." His doctor wanted me to warn you. Your dad has made some great and sudden improvements. But he thinks it may be a surge."

"What is a surge?" Jax asks.

"Babe, I surge is when a patient makes a sudden leaps and bounds and seems to be fully recovered and then they go." Tara explained with a frog in her throat. "Ok, I am ready!" As the nurse led them back to his room, he was fully awake, talking, Joking and acting like nothing was ever wrong. His vitals were normal, he was her dad before her mom passed.

"Tar Bear!" Nick Knowles shouted. "Where have you been?"

"Dad, it's good to see you up and feeling better I was so worried!" Tara hugged him tightly. She knew a surge could last from a few hours to a few days and she wanted every moment to count.

"Son, Can I call you son?" Nick looked over to Jax and asked.

"Well as long as I get to call you pops!" Jax replied.

"Well, Pops it is." Nick smiled. "Get over here and hug a broken old man." The three sat there for hours talking, joking and discussing baby names. As the hours passed Tara could see her dad was starting to lose some of that spunk and she knew what was coming next.

"Jackson, I need you to ask you a favor?" Nick asked as he laid there with his breathing becoming labored.

"Anything!" Jax replied

"Take care of our girl. Don't let anything happen to her. She is a shinning light in all the darkness!" Nick smiled over to Tara. "Tar Bear I love you and I know I wasn't the best dad but I hope you know I always loved you!"

"Daddy, I know and I love you too." Tara cried.

"I think I am going to take a nap, I am really tired." Nick was starting to dose of. Soon he was asleep and not long after that his vitals started to drop. It took an hour and he was gone. It was hard to believe. Tara sat there after the nurses turnd off the machines for what seemed like a eternity crying. Tara was grateful she was there. She heard the words that she longed for. For so many years all she wanted was her dad to tell her he loves her. She was mad that it took him dying for it to come out but she knew it was what she longed for and needed to hear. The power of those three little words could make or break a person.

When they were ready to leave Jax had Chibs pick them up in the van since Tara's car was not drivable. Chibs dropped them off at Tara's dads house. She had not been in that house since she was 16 and she moved out and into Gemma's house with Jax. She opened the door and what she found was something she did not expect. It was spotless, trash was not over flowing, beer and liquor bottles thrown around, everything was in place. Tara walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water and what she saw melted her and wished she knew. Just Maybe she could have had a relationship with her dad! On the fridge was his AA schedule. He was on his way home from an AA meeting when he got into a car accident.

Tara slumped to the floor and started to cry couldn't believe after all those years she barely spoke to her dad and he went and got clean.

"Babe are you ok?" Jax kneeling down next to her asked.

"Fine, it's just he got clean Jackson." Tara sniffled out." He went and got his shit together after I left. He put me through hell for so many years and after I left he got clean." Tara was now laughing hysterically as Jax sat there next to her and let her get it out. "You saw all the horrible things that man did to me and put me through from a young age. And he got it together after I left!" She screamed the last part. After ranting and raving for over an hour Tara calmed down and her and Jax went to bed in her old room that looked like it was cleaned but never touched. Nick would clean the room, dust the shelves wash the curtains and bedding always ready for her to come back. Tara did not have the strength anymore after the day she had to fight or be sad, she just curled up in bed and went to sleep.

Jax was awaken by the sound of bikes the next morning. As he grabbed his pants and ducted out of the room hoping he could get to the door before the guys woke Tara. She was exhausted and he didn't want to wake her. He opened the front door and the guys were walking up the porch.  
"What's going on?" Jax asked

"Morin'" Chibs spoke first. "We wanted to come by and talk to you and Tara. We know what she told Hale and we took a vote and whatever comes from this is up to Tara and you." All the guys joined in an agreement.

"Well thank you guys." Tara said coming down the hall. "Honestly though all I want is for her to do is stay away from me and my kids! She is Jackson's mother and I would do everything in my power to protect my kids. So that it!" Tara explained. The guys were amused and shocked. Tara took the high road and that's more than any of them can say they have done.

"Well princess how about we take you and all your belly out to eat." Bobby spoke up.

"Breakfast sounds amazing, I didn't get to finish my grocery shopping yesterday. Jackson, in all the confusion I forgot your mom ended up with your card." Tara spitted out.

"Babe, I will go get it in a little while, Lets just take up the guys on their offer and feed the three of you." He said rubbing her belly. Tara agreed and grabbed her purse. She was now 6 months pregnant with twins it was not her place to let a free meal go to waste.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

After breakfast that morning and all the guys learned what happened to Tara's dad they all gave her their condolences and asked her to come back to the club house. They have a baby gift for her. Tara was hesitant but she knew Jax would be there and nothing bad would come of it so she agreed.

They arrived back at the club house and as Tara got out of the van in front of the entire lot was a brand new CRV- black of course with a big bow on it. Tara was so happy. She had went over to check it out. She got into the vehicle and looked back to see the guy had also included a single car seat. Tara started to bust out laughing. The guys who were so excited didn't know what was going on and looked a little confused. Tara excited the vehicle.

"Guys I love it but I have something to tell you. That car seat won't do?" Tara started.

"Opie you said that is the one they will need shit head!" Bobby said as he hit Opie upside the head. As Jax just sat back with a smile on his face.

"Bobby the car seat is perfect its just not enough." She was smiling ear to ear. "We are having twins!" All at once the guys cheered and was giving Jax congratulatory and smart ass remarks and giving Tara hugs and kissing her on the cheek.

"Prospect, get yer ass over here!" Chibs hollered. "Go get another one of those seats for Jackie boy there!" Before Tara could say anything the prospect was gone. Tara sat back and watched all the guys pass around drinks and celebrate. These are harden criminals, they do things she don't even want to think about, but yet they all were big softies underneath and they were her family. Even though her dad was gone. Oh God my dad is gone and I have to make the arrangements. Tara gets up and walks over to Jax.

"Babe, I have to go by dad's lawyers office to get his will. I am heading out." Tara told him

"I will go with you." Jax said has he took another sip of beer.

"No, enjoy celebrate with everything that has happened you have not gotten to. It's just going to be a bunch of paperwork bullshit anyways." Tara explained

"Well, if you need anything or my mom trys anything call me immediately." Jax demanded.

"I will promise," Tara reached up and kissed Jas quickly before walking out the door.

At the lawyer's office Tara found out her dad had everything in order. From his final resting place next to her mom, the tombstone, the house the only thing Tara had to do was sign her name to a couple of pieces of paper. The most shocking part was her dad had 2 life insurance policy too. He left her everything, the house, the cutlass, 2 million dollars and a letter and the responsiblity of just showing up at his funeral. Tara walked out in awe of her dad being responsible and that he made sure she was taken care of. She walked across the street to the park and sat on a bench clutching her dads letter. She sat there for a little over 10 minutes before she inhaled a deep breath and opened the letter.

_Tar Bear,_

_ I know I have not been the best dad and I pushed you away. I was sitting in my usual spot in the bar when someone asked if I was going to your graduation. I sat in the back with my flask and when you were called up and I saw the life you made for yourself it hit me. All the years I missed and all the things that a father should have been there for. I decided then to get sober. I know it was too late but you were the one that saved my life. I love you Tara and you are strong and a good person, just like your mother. So with everything I did wrong I wanted to at least do something right and help you with your future._

_ After our conversation when Jax got into his accident I knew being married young and having children while you continued towards your dream made me more proud of you than any father who has done what I have done could be. Continue your dreams Tar Bear and you will go far. I know that money can't heal the scars but I hope that it helps with the future. I know your mother would beam with pride too._

_ I LOVE YOU ALWAYS AND NEVER FORGET THAT!_

_ Your Dad!_

Tara could not believe it, he got sober almost 2 years ago and set this up after she spoke to him only a few months ago. Why did he not tell her. She opened the second envelope and in it was 2 checks for a million each. She was in complete shock. In her hands were two million dollars. Tara just sat there in her head thinking about everything that has happened and the importance of family. How much time do we really get with all of them. Who would we be without them. It hit Tara like a ton of bricks and she jumped in her car and headed to the other side of town.

As she pulled into the house her nerves started to get the better of her and she almost changed her mind. She rang the door bell and swallowed hard. What she was about to do would change her life, her children's, Jaxs and more. The door slowly opened up and there she stood.

"I have already been informed that I am not to be near you." Gemma answered.

"That's not what I have come for Gemma." Tara defensively replied."Can we talk? The two woman in Jaxs life and he needs both of us." Gemma opened the door and waved her in. As Tara shut the door the car Gemma had asked Clay for was in her drive way. A little jealousy swept of Gemma.

Back at the club the guys were doing their thing. Drinking, smoking and of course the crow eaters. Jax and Opie were sitting at the bar having a few shots when a blonde with curves that could drop any man came up to Jax.

"Hey there, how about I take you to the back room and we celebrate together." The crow eater named Wendy asked.

"Darlin' I am honored but happily married, Bobby over there looks like he could use more company." Jax replied giving her his smile that made every girls panties drop. Wendy stumbled off. As far as the crow eaters were concerned Jax was off the market! Jax explained to Opie, who laughed because since there dads started this club just because you were married never stopped any man from stopping in and getting a appetizers.

"So what are you going to do about your Mom?" Opie asked bring the mood down.

"I don't know man. I love my mom and I love Tara." Jax put his head down. Why did things have to be so complicated."I am just hoping since Tara has to head back next week to finish school things will calm down before she moves back. That's as far as I have gotten so far."

"So how long does Tara have?" Opie asked

"Well she tested out of most of the pre-med classes. She did a double load this year so she could knock two years out in one. So all she has left is her medical school. So four years." Jax explained.

"So you are telling me Tara is going back and you think Gemma is going to just drop it that she has grandchildren that she can't see for at least 4 years. You must be drunk there brother." Opie joked. Jax looked down and realized Tara had been gone for quiet some time, like 6 hours. There is no way he thought it should take that long. So he called Tara. But after the second ring she sent him to voice mail. What the fuck is going on. He tried again and the same damn thing. Worry was starting to overwhelm him, his mom could not be that stupid. Jax tried one more time she answered and she was quiet irritable.

"Jackson!" She said.

"Hey babe, were you at!" Jax asked.

"I am with your mother we ar..." She was hung up on. He had the gulls to hang up on her what the hell. she thought. Seconds later Jax came out the door of the club house ran right past Tara and Gemma to his bike. He was half way there before he stopped and turned around, in shock.

"Tara, Mom you're talking." Jax was confused. Last night his mom tried to run Tara off the road and Tara wanted nothing to do with her and now they are sitting there talking peacefully.

"Yes, we worked things out for now." Tara said confidently! "Jax I realized after I signed the papers for my dads will, that family is important. We may have are disagreements but we are still family." Tara was in Jaxs arms now looking up to him. Jax did not know what to think but all he could knew was for know go with it!

So for now there was peace in the land of Charming.

_**So did you really think I would leave it off there. HAHA.. more to come and now I will start incorporating more of the show into my writing! Also I needed Tara to give Gemma another chance otherwise we would not have the famous love/hate relationship those two had. But don't worry I promise Tara will never die in my stories!  
**_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

It had been a week since Tara's dad had passed and Tara still had a month of classes to finish up. Tara was in the room packing to head back to school when Jax walked in.

"Tara, babe we have not gotten to talk about the plan and what's going on. I don't want to only see my kids every 3-4 weeks and I don't want my wife to be unprotected." Jax sat on the bed considered. "Plus babe you are not going to be working but a few more weeks and we can't afford to have two places, one here and one there!"

"Jackson, I am so sorry its been such a long week and between the club, your mother and my dad I totally forgot to about it." Tara sitting on the bed next to Jax putting her hand on his lap. "The day I went and talked to your mom my dad left me a letter in his will, apologizing and telling me he loves me. He made me remember the importance of family. He got sober and he realized it too late, I don't want that!"

"Then what..." Jax was interrupted

"Let me finish," Tara demanded. "Jax I want to be a doctor and I want to be your old lady. We can afford it. The letter is not the only thing he left me." Jax was now looking inquisitive. "Babe, he left me the cutlass, 2 million and the house."

"WAIT WHAT!" Jaxs jumping up. "Please repeat the last part."

"He left me the house." Tara knew what he really wanted to hear but decided to mess with him.

"No, before that!" Jax stated

"He left us the Cutlass!" Tara giggled.

"You know what I mean!" Jax said.

"Oh you mean the 2 million?" Tara asked.

"Jesus Christ babe." Jax said rubbing his newly scruffy face. "Well my argument to keep you close because of money ain't going to work here."

"NO but can I finish." Tara looking up at Jax who was in ahhhh. "Well I am going to finish out this semester of school and I will be done with my pre med classes. I will transfer to the university of cal. to their medical school after my maternity leave. It's only a little over an hour drive so I will commute. They have a great child care facility there so I can take the kids with me." Jax was sitting by her side admiring how much she had figured out in such a short time.

"That means you have to travel throw niners territory." Jax faced a look of concern.

"Jax, one I know the clubs has an understanding and I figured you can talk to them. Also I figured you will put a prospect on my tail too. And don't give me that 'WHat me Look' Jackson I know you." Tara shaking her finger at Jax said.

"Well, looks like for the next month we will be apart!" Jax was not happy about this but he had an end date and he would have his family in home for good. "And I have my order too."

"Well I need you to one more thing." Tara looked at Jax with a your going to kill me look.

"I talked to Piney and the up keep on his house is well below been kept up and no one has lived there since Opie moved out Piney is either at the club house or the cabin. So I made an offer and I need you to go at the end of next week and sign the papers with Piney." Tara stated.

"Ok no big deal there."

"Well then I want you to tear down the house so we can remodel this house." Tara studied Jax for a minute before continuing. "I want to add a couple of rooms a two bedroom house that is 1200 sq feet of living space is going to be too small for us and if it is going to be anything like the past week I don't want to be tripping over babies and bikers!" They both started to laugh.

"Babe, you are amazing. In between everything you have figured out how it's all going to work and then some. How did I get so lucky?" Jax asked.

"Well, you know I ask my self that too, How did Jackson Nathaniel Teller get so lucky to get a girl like me?'' Tara teased.

Jax and Tara had figured things out, they will be raising their babies together and they both were going to get their dreams. Jax felt like he could not love Tara any more than he did right then. Tara finished packing and as she was walking out the door Gemma and one of the prospects named half sac were there. Gemma came up and hugged Tara and told her to be safe as Half sac was putting some extra bags in the CRV. Tara looked back to Jax with a 'really' look. She had never met him nor had she'd seen him since she was back in Charming but if Jax trusted him, she did too.

"You really didn't expect me to let you go alone did you?" Jax asked.

"Well, no I guess not." Tara teased. As she waddled down to her car Half sac turned around and for the first time she saw his face and she should have not been shocked but she was.

"Kip, Oh my God!" Tara exploded.

"Hey Tara, can I borrow a cup of sugar?" Kip teased.

"Jackson Teller, You have had someone there, the whole damn time as my neighbor?" Turning around to face Jax.

"Babe, your telling me you really thought I wouldn't?" Jax smiled. " I am the prince of Charming and before I told the club everyone thought he was deployed back to Iraq." Jax Explained. "I couldn't handle if anything would have happened to you I would have killed myself. This is the only way I can do what I have too here and keep you safe!" Tara walked over to Jax and put her arms around his neck and kissed him goodbye.

"It's not good-bye. It's a see you in a month." Jax kissing her feverishly. When they finished Jax stood on the curb next to his mom and watched for a second time as Tara drove out of Charming. He had to remind himself it was for a month and then they would be back.

"Well, you heard her Jackson, you have a lot to do this month. I will go pack up Piney's old place and you get me some muscle to carry things to storage." Gemma stated.

"Mom, I am love you but when it comes to Tara I am telling you I will always choose her." Jax reminded her as his phone rang and he picked up and walked away.

Tara spent the next month finishing school, quitting her job and packing. She had Jax take things from their home to storage, she was ordering new furniture, furniture that did not bring heart ache and was not from the 80's! She also got everything in order to start over at state next fall. It was longer than she wanted but there was a waiting list, but she was a little relieved. She would have the Twins in January and then she would have 8-9 months with them before she returned to school.

Things for Tara seemed to be going smoothly except for the creep who would come to the dinner while she worked was showing up at school and other places. Tara remembered him once telling her he looked like his late wife who she and their unborn baby died during delivery. She figured she only had a few more days and Kip was there so she would be ok, she would not have to deal with it once she left and went back to Charming so she did not say anything.

It was the day before they left and Half Sac noticed a tall, skinner man with salt and pepper hair was watching them as he and the movers were being ordered by Tara where each things go. By the time he asked Tara and she went and looked he was gone so the subject was dropped and they finished up. Tara was exhausted and the only thing left in the loft was a mattress for Tara to sleep the night on and it would be loaded in the morning.

Meanwhile, the past month in Charming had been filled with more excitement than expected. Jax started the month by taking things to storage and looking for some of his old room decorations for his son's room. When he came across his dad's manifesto. After reading it Jaxs world seemed so different. Then A favor for the IRA went horrible wrong and now Bobby and Opie were being looked at for murder and they still had no idea where this supposed witness was, and now there was talk of patching over the Devil's Tribe and in between all that Piney's house was not even fully torn down and Jax had less than a week to have it done. Tara wanted it done before she was back, her and Jax would be living next door and once they found mold in the home from a collapsing roof Jax did not want Tara there breathing in those fumes!

So Jax convened Clay to put off the Devil's tribe till Tara was home, telling him that they will need all hands on deck and the prospect needs to be here to watch over mom and Tara. Of course he had some help from Gemma and once Clay agreed the entire club was over finishing up the house demolition. None of the guys minded. Sledge hammers and booze perfect combination they thought. It took everyone working together to get it finished and cleaned up.

The Day before Tara got back Jax woke up to two other prospects next door laying down soder so it was not an empty dirt field and of course Gemma was there giving orders. Jax was relived that they were able to pull it off in such short time. Talking to Tara on the phone her nerves were high, she was more uncomfortable as each week progressed and she failed her first sugar test, what ever that meant. He just knew he needed her to be able to come home and relax.

"Morn' Ma, I got to go take care of some business, The furniture should be here in a couple of hours can you wait around for them." He knew the answer but asked anyways.

"Of course baby." Gemma happily agreed. She was being on her best behavior. The queen knew deep down that this was the woman who not only took her son away but some day take her place as queen. She had already started taking her place even at a young age, Gemma just was going to do what she had to do, to keep Jackson and her babies close!

**Oh no... Who is that salt and pepper haired man and what is he up to? I threw some hints on what's to come. I am loving the reviews it makes me want to write more and more. Thank you everyone. Also, If there is something you would like to see let me know and I will see what I can do. I'm all about the service! lol Enjoy **


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Home Finally!" Tara explains hoping that for once in true Son's fashion there is not a group waiting for her. Tara was exhausted and all she wanted to do was put her feet up and eat a big bowl of ice cream and some cheese ravioli with french dressing topping. Tara, waddle up the drive way and as she turned to walk down the walk way that connects the drive and house she see's parked under the street lights multiple lights. She starts looking around and see's more cars. Tara knew she was not going to get that lucky but a girl can dream can't she. She walked into the house and there was no one, not even Jax.

"Jax, baby you home?" Tara hollered. But silence. She walked into the kitchen and on the counter was a big pink and blue bow with a note connected.

_Follow Me!_

That is all it said. Tara was exhausted but did as the note said. In woman's true nature she picked up the ribbon as she went. How dare Jax, I know there is something going on but to make a mess at the same time, It just frustrated her. The ribbon exited out the back door and continued to the side of the house. It was pitch black, not even a bit of light.

"Jackson, I am done playing games come on." Tara blew her hair out of her face and started to waddle back inside when lights flung on and there was a big

"**SURPRISE"** from everyone. Club members, old ladies, but the most suprising they had the crow eaters wearing respectable clothing. There was a Diaper Cake, and pink and blue ribbon ever where, a cake saying congratulations and four baby feet printed in the cake. There were baby clothing both pink and blue with of course Sons of Anarchy written on was a table of gifts, a table filled with what looked like games and that scared Tara thinking about some of the games being played by some of the members. All in all it was a baby shower and done right. The only thing that you didn't find at a typical shower was the bar and 2 kegs of beer and outlaw bikers. Tara was happy though it was a perfect mixture of normal and bikers coming together.

"Are you surprised?" Jax came up from behind her kiss her neck and smelling her amazing lavender hair. Tara always smelled good to him even if she smelled of sweaty gym socks he would still say she smelled good she always joked.

"Jax, this is amazing! How did you pull this off with everything else?" Tara knew he has had so much going on and then to pull off this on top of it. Wow, just Wow!

"I didn't" Jax said and before Tara could ask he continued."Mom and all the women out here did! I was just as surprised as you are."

"She really is trying ain't she?" Tara smiled. The couple started to make their rounds. Then the festivities began. They played classic games such as the toilet paper around the belly, the pin game and you can't say the word baby, guess the baby food on the diaper. That game became a little too much when Tig tasted every diaper so one of the other members pulled out a real diaper from his own kid. They got a bunch of baby things they would need. The last gift came of course from Gemma and Clay.

"For my gift kids you have to follow me inside." Gemma said and headed inside. Jax helped Tara out of her seat and they walked to the back of the house to Tara's old room. As they entered Gemma had the complete nursery set up. On one side a for a little boy. Blue wall, motorcycle themed and on the other side was for a girl. Pink wall decorated in princess theme. She even had the carpet specially done to match the theme. Tara was in awe. It was perfect, it was more than perfect it was just... No words for it. Tara began to cry which made Jax immediately worry.

"Babe, if you don't like it we will change it." Jax grabbing Tara's face and kissing the top of her head.

"No, it's not that Jackson, its perfect!" Tara cried out. She walked out of Jax grasp and grabbed hold of Gemma and thanked her. "Gemma it's beyond amazing."

"Babe your family and that's what we do!" Gemma replied hugging her back. She had gotten back into Jaxs and even Tara's good graces.

"Tara?" Donna knocked as she entered the room.

"Donna, Thankyou so much for helping with everything." The two woman trying to hug but both their belly's were in the way so it was really funny and everyone laughed as it looked like two sumo wrestlers bowing!

"Before we leave, I was wondering if you have chosen names yet?" Donna asked. I have something else for you but it's half done because I don't have names. Jax and Tara looked at each other. They had decided Tara will name the boy and Jax would name their daughter.

"I have a name if you do?" Jax smiled.

"I do. Our son's name will be Thomas Nathaniel!" Tara smiled from ear to ear to see everyone in the room smile and nod.

"That is perfect babe." Jax said before kissing her. "Well for my little princess I choose Nicole Marie Teller!" Jax did not even wait for Tara responded before he kissed her. He wanted to kiss her before her the tears came from using her mom's name!

"Those names are perfect and very honorable." Donna replied. "Well we have to get going before my feet explode." The couple said their good byes as each member and guest left, till the only ones left was the prospects and a few crow eaters cleaning up the yard and Jax and Tara left relaxing on the couch! The pair was so exhausted they never made it to the bedroom.

The next morning Tara got up early. She had found herself a OBGYN Dr. Namid and had a appointment at 8:45. She didn't want to wake Jax so she carefully removed herself and got ready. She was running a little late, well she really didn't run anymore she scooted. It was only October and she had 3 months to go. She swore by this time next month she was going to have to be carried around by a dump truck. Tara made it to her appointment a little early so she checked her phone for emails, a little Farm Hero Saga.

After 5 minutes she decided to head into the hospital. But something caught her door as she opened it. She flopped around thinking she hit a car but to see Mr. Kohn from the restaurant standing right there.

"Mr. Kohn what are you doing here?" Tara asked trying to reach into her purse to retrieve the phone she just put in there.

"Amanda, sweetheart I would follow you anywhere, you are our child is the only thing that matters to me." The man replied.

"Mr. Kohn, my name is Tara Teller my name is not Amanda." Tara was becoming nervous.

"Amanda, we have been married for 10 years why are you calling my Mr. Kohn?" The man asked. "Oh I know this must be one of your little hormonal games? Well, It's nice to meet you Amanda you can call me Josh." He said as he reached up to grab her arm Tara hit him with her purse and tried to run away but Josh was able to grab her and shove her back into the car and drive off.

RING*RING*RING*

Jax got up to answer the house phone not seeing or hearing Tara around.

"Hello!" Jax answered.

"Hi, my name is Susan and I am a nurse with Dr. Namid's office. We are looking for Tara Teller." The nurse responded.

"She already left and should be there," Jax groggy said as he looked around for a clock.

"Is this her husband?" Susan asked.

"Yes!" Jax was more awake and now had a feeling something went wrong.  
"Sir it is vitally important that your wife come in, we have her chart from her previous physician and she has failed both her glucose test and that can be very dangerous if her sugar drops." BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR is all the nurse heard after those few sentences.

**Yes I know I am a horrible person, I am writing Tara getting kidnapped. I want to apologize for the next few chapters to so prepare yourselves. But without drama and heart ache the JT would not be the couple we fell in love with! Also, Thank you for the reviews I am loving it and makes me want to continue to write for you all!**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Jax was immediately calling the club house and other members and no one had seen her. He had called his mother and she said she is waiting for her at the club house she is supposed to be here any minute. He next called Opie and Donna and neither one had seen her as well. By the time he had made all his calls the club was out looking for her, Jax was immediately heading to the hospital, Taking the route she would most likely take. When he got there her car was not there and the office said they still had not heard from her.

Jax sent out a mass test and the only thing he wrote was _"CHURCH"_ and that is all he needed to send out. His perfect world seemed to be crashing around him. Jax made it to the club house in record time, not stopping once. He may have caused an accident or two on the way but he did not care. Tara was missing and no one seemed to know where she was.

Everyone seemed to pull in at the same time coming from all parts of town. They got of their bikes and followed Jax into church.

"Ok, no one has seen hair no hide of her?" Jax spits out.

"Jackie Boy we have looked everywhere and nothing." Chibs replies. "What do you want us to do?"

"I can't think of anyone who would want to hurt her unless it was to get to us." Jax said sounding defeated.

"Well, from our sources the Mayans had nothing to do with it Jax," Juice popped in.

"Jax, when we were moving some guy was watching Tara very closely. She blew it off and said it was a customer she used to have at the restaurant." Half Sack said quietly not knowing if that would help but there was something about that man who stuck with Half Sack he could not shake. Just then the doors swung open and Gemma was clutching her breath. Every man in that room was now more alarmed than before.

"Jackson, your phone is off and they called my phone." Gemma grasping for air spitted out.

"WHO?" Jax demanded

"The hospital she was brought in beaten and drugged" Gemma got out before her son almost knocked her down to get out of the room. It took Jax a grand total of 5 minutes to make it across Charming to the hospital with his brothers close on his trail and of course Gemma on theirs. The admission nurse looked like she was going to have a heart attack when the entire club came marching in like they were heading to war. She was thrown back when Jax spoke.

"Please my wife she was brought here, Tara Teller?" He asked. The nurse looked into her computer and swallowed hard. She was afraid to send this man over the edge and by the looks of it that would not be much.

"Sir, She is in surgery now. If you would like to follow me I will take you to her nurse who will be glad to fill you in." The nurse stood up and walked around the counter, "but there can only be 2 the rest will have to wait."

"Mom!" Is all Jax said and Gemma was right there. The hallways they walked down seemed like an endless corridors of mazes and mixed emotions. Once they arrived onto the surgical floor she had Jax and Gemma wait in their waiting room and went and got Tara's nurse. A few minutes later a tall, broad shoulder brunette came up and introduced herself.

"Jackson, My name is Rachel. I am Tara's nurse and a good friend of hers." Jax just looked up from his hands and tears where fighting to come out.

"How is she? What is going on?" Jax pleaded.

"She was brought in by a man saying his wife Amanda was having an allergic reaction to her medications. We asked him what her medication was and he said he forgot it at home so he got it off some guy in the streets. We immediately checked her for crank and it came back positive. She had been beaten pretty badly and was unconscious when she got here. We had to rush her up to the surgery for an emergency c-section. We won't know any more news for about 15 more minutes as long as there is no complications.

"The twins!" Jax was even more scared. He could lose his wife and his children in one swift second. "They are 11 early!"

"Jackson, I we will do everything to save all three of them. I know it sounds scary but babies survive at 29 weeks all the time. We have one of the most sought after neonatal surgeon on our staff who is in the OR right now with Tara." Rachel said in the most confident way to calm this broken man down.

"Where is the man that brought her in?" Gemma asked with words like venom.

"He is in custody pending a physic evaluations." Rachel stated. Hoping for now that would survice. When she was called down to the ER she recognized Tara immediately and had the man put into custody by the security guards and she had recognized the man. She had been to Tara's restaurant where she waitress a few times to get Tara to go out or just have dinner with her. He was always in there, always telling Tara how much she looked like his late wife, Even called her Amanda a lot more times to think about. Tara always shrugged it off as nothing though. When the security guys got to the ER the man took off and the police was out looking for him and Rachel did not want this man on the verge of loosing his mind out there looking to do more harm than what had already happened.

"I am going to go check on their progress and come let you know as soon as I know something." Rachel raced away. She wanted to get him an update but more importantly she wanted an update on her friend as well.

20 minutes had passed before Rachel came back into the waiting room, when she did not see Jax in there she walked passed Gemma and headed to the chapel hoping he was in there. Rachel found him and he was sitting there with his hands folded and covering his face and as Rachel walked closer she could see a tear creep down his cheek. Rachel reached over and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Jackson, she is out of surgery." Rachel whispered. "There was no complications from Tara's surgery and she is being wheeled up to recovery you can see her in about an hour."

"The twins?" Is all the exited out of Jaxs mouth.

"Twin A is the little girl. She is 16.4 inches long and weighs 2 lbs 15 ounces. She is small but otherwise healthy. Twin B the little boy was born 16.3 inches long and 2 lbs 1 ounce. He is also small, he is having trouble breathing so we have him on a machine to help him with that. He also has a congenital heart disease." Jax looked up in shock and knowing what that could mean. Rachel paused to see if Jax was going to say anything and when he didn't she continued. " We have to detox him, he seems to have taken in most of the drugs and we need to get him stabilized. The second he is stabilized they are going to take him to surgery to fix his heart."

"Please save my children!" Jax begged.

"We will do everything we can." Rachel prayed herself. As she stood up she saw Gemma had the door propped open listening to the whole thing. Rachel prepared herself and headed to the door.

"What are his chances?" Is the only thing that came out of Gemma.

"The doctor gives a 30 percent. He had a larger dose of the drugs in his system and his trouble breathing is what is working against him right now. If he can just hold on till the drugs are out then his chance's raise considerable." Rachel reached out and touched her shoulder giving her a nod as she walked away.

It had been 3 hours and Jax was sitting at Tara's bed side when she awoke.

"Jax!" She rasped out, through a sore and scratchy voice.

"Babe, I'm here." As Jax bent down and kissed the top of her head as she fell back to sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Tara had finally awoke and had been filled in on her kids. Nicole was small and doing well and her little Thomas was fighting for his life. She argued with Jax, the doctors and nurses till they gave in and took her to see them. They were both in an incubator. Nicole just needed to grow to over 3 pounds and they would take her out of the incubator. Poor little Thomas was a few feet away and fighting for his life. He was hooked up to so many wires, breathing apperatise's, his vitals were actually beginning to fall a little. Tara opened up the incubator and stuck her hand in and placed it over his chest.

"Are we allowed to do that?" Jax asked

"He is my child!" Tara puffed out. As she sat there and rubbed what fingers were not tapped down with tubes and wires and sang to him something amazing started to happen. Thomas vitals began to rise. Tara just sat there for 2 hours just holding his little hand and singing. In those two hours his vitals became leveled out and Thomas was considered stable. The surgeon took him back to surgery. They were informed it would take a couple of hours and they would bring news back as soon as they were done.

Jax knew Tara's medications had worn off a little over an hour ago but did not have the heart to break her away. No matter the discomfort she was feeling it seemed to stop at her shoulder and her hand was completely calm and unnerved. They sat there and watched as they wheeled him away and Jax took that opportunity to get Tara back into bed and get some more medication to help her. She was not only detoxing from crank being shoved into her but also a c-section. The only thing she would allow the nurses to give her were some low dose muscle relaxers, she insisted that she would tough it out and that she was not in too much pain. The doctor prescribed her something if she changed her mind but Tara was determined she would not. But to Jax relief she did fall asleep.

Rachel came in and checked on Tara and her vitals. She had heard nothing from the police that they had caught this man, and Rachel became worried when a bouquet of flowers came in addressed to Amanda for Tara's room. What was on the card made the hair on the back of Rachel's neck stand. It read...

_Amanda my love,_

_ I can't believe you would be a whore and sleep with this biker while pregnant with my child. I will take our daughter away and she will never be a whore like her mother._

_ Love,_

_ Josh_

What kind of man is this. She decided then she had to go against what her earlier gut feeling said and go with it now.  
"Jackson, may I speak with you out in the hall?" Rachel asked. Jax lifted his head off of Tara's bed and walked out behind her.

"What's up?" Jax asked.

"Well do you know how I said the man who brought Tara was in is in custody." She was getting nervous.

"Yea, Why?" Jax asked as he examined the fear in her eyes.

"Please dont be mad but I lied, when security came down he took off. I lied to you because you looked broken and I was afraid of what you might do and you needed to be here for Tara and those beautiful babies." She looked up to see Jax rubbing his face.

"Jesus Christ." Is all he said.

"Well there is more." Rachel hesitated before continuing on. "We just received flowers for Tara's room, and they were addressed to Amanda with a note." Rachel was more shaky now. Jax pushed his hands through his hair.

"Let me see the note." Rachel pulled the note out of her pocket and handed it to Jax. apologizing again and again. After he read the note he looked up to Rachel. "Darlin' you did the right thing. No worries. No one will get close to Tara or my kids!" Jax sounded threatening and sincere all the same time. For some reason it made Rachel feel safe. She could not explain it but she did.

Jax walked down the hall to were the rest of the club sat. As soon as he walked into the waiting area he was surrounded.

"Ma, go sit with Tara and call me on the throw away when there is word." Jax told Gemma. "Boys, the mother fucker who did this to Tara is not in custody. He is out there and still is close. Close enough to threaten to take my daughter and send flowers to Tara."

"Hell no!" Was heard from every member of the club.

"Jackie Boy, Tara is like my own daughter I will not let anything happen to her or those wee one's." Chibs jumped in ready to fight anyone who tried.

"Thank you, right now I want to find this son of a bitch. Rachel gave me some details that she could remember about him. Juice I want you to work your magic and get me footage from the security camera's here." But was cut off.

"Jax, I will take this on and once we find him we will call you son. Go sit with your wife." Clay was not the one giving orders. The men all agreed to and took off in different directions with their orders.

It had been 4 1/2 long hours before the doctor came in to give an update. Gemma was pacing the floor, Tara was still asleep and Jax had his head on the bed waiting for either a phone call or just this.

"Mr. Teller, my name is Dr. Charbunckle. Your son made it out of surgery. I am sorry it took longer than expected. We lost him once and had to bring him back but he is a fighter. He has a very good chance of recovery." Dr. Charbunckle explained.

"And the drugs did that affect him?" Gemma jumped in and asked.

"We have no way of telling right now, but everything is pointing to a full recovery. He will be in a recovery chamber for a couple more hours and then he will be back next to his sister." The doctor shook Jaxs hand, smiled and then walked out.

"Our boy is like his dad." Tara surprised Jax and Gemma who thought she was asleep. "He will be our handful." She smiled.

"Well, as long as he has his mom's brain he will be a force to recon with." Jax smiled back at her. Before they could say anything more Jax phone rang. It was Clay so he excused hisself from the room and answered.

"What's up."

"Jax, we found him. Mr. Joshua Kohn and out of all place's causing issues at Cara Cara. Luanne called us about a guy who just stumbled in with one of her girls calling her Amanda asking were his daughter was. Jax, Son we will meet you at the club house." Clay stated before hanging up. Jax opened up the door and before he was all the way in Tara spoke.

"Go, Go get that monster who hurt my babies." Jax nodded at those words and left. Not knowing how much Tara blamed herself. He had followed her across the state, she knew he was mentally unstable but never took it seriously. Tara always just thought he was a broken man just never knew how broken. But it was her fault, her babies were suffering now because she didn't view him as a threat. She looked like his wife who past and that why Tara figured he was attached to her.

Later on Tara would find out what happened to the true Amanda and it made her feel blessed. Amanda, did die in child-birth but not because of normal complications. She was over dosed with crank and beaten so badly. Her pelvic was actually broken. He had done this to her while she was in labor. After doing all that he brought her to the hospital and before security or police could get there he had vanished from South Carolina.

Jax pulled in TM parking lot and was greeted by Bobby.  
"Jax, this man aint right in the head. He really thinks Tara is Amanda and you are taking her away and he truly believes it" Bobby said concerned.

"Well after tonight he won't have to worry about anything." Jax hissed as he rapidly walked into the hangers of the garage. Josh was hanging by his arms when Jax walked up.

"Oh, you called the man who turned my sweet Amanda into a biker whore." Josh screamed and spit at Jax.

"You really think she is Amanda don't you?" Jax asked.

"She is lying to you about her name, that's what she does. She is not right in the head. I have to get her back on her medicine." Josh stated.

"Well there Josh, I have a secret for you." Jax leaned in and whispered into his ear."I will make sure Amanda is just fine in my bed every night. I will raise that little girl to be just like her mother. And I promise you when she screams out in pleasure it won't be your name." Jax stepped back and spit in his face. His disgust was so over whelming. Jax began to walk away, when he heard laughter coming out of Josh voice.

"I guess once a whore always..." BANG Chibs shot him point-blank before he could finish.

"No one will talk about our girl that way." Chibs pointed out. "Prospect get this filth out of my sight!" Jax looked at Chibs and gave him a gratitude nod and walked out.

Jax walked into his room at the club house and sat down on his bed for just a few moments. When something from under his pillow poked him. He looked down and there was his dad's manifesto. Jax opened up to a page and read the words.

_When we started this club we had dreams of peace and brotherhood and family. We dreamed of cookouts, fund-raisers, motorcycles, watching are children grow in happiness and safety. When we lost our ways sure we had all the above with the exception of happiness and safety. Guns and greed took that place. My dream was for my boys to grow up and be proud of who they are and what they do. To be men who protect their families at no cost. Not protect their pockets at no cost. _

Jax stopped and felt a sense of pride. He felt tonight his dad John would be proud that he did not kill for guns, money or fear. He protected his wife. He stood up hit the manifesto and walked out into the club house. Clay called for a church. With everything happening Jax had forgotten about ATF breathing down their necks. They made arrangements for Jax and Bobby to go talk to Uncle Jury about the patch over. Jax agreed but needed to stop out at the hospital before he left. Jury's was a days drive and wanted to let Tara know. Tara what was going on also to make sure she stays at the hospital or someone with her till her was back.

He got to the hospital and Tara was awake, Gemma had just stepped out for a smoke which Tara did not mind she was driving her crazy and needed a few moments of peace.

"Hey baby, everything work out." Tara asked as Jax came through the door.

"Well morning Darlin', Everything is over." Jax said. "Hey I need to run up to Uncle Jurys for a few days. I just wanted to stop in before I headed out."

"Well, sooner you go the quicker your back. If you're not back in time you will miss holding little Miss. Nicole." Tara teased. "Doc wants to take her out at the end of the week."

"I promise I will be back because no one decides her mama is going to hold her before me." As Jax said that his mom walked into the room and just gave him a look. They said their goodbyes and Jax took off. Tara was stuck in the hospital for another week before they would discuss letting her out. They wanted to keep her a little longer baring no complications, and the hospitals way of giving her a few extra nights to sleep close to her babies. Tara knew that had to be the work of Rachel though.

**Well here is where I end tonight. How do you like how the kohn situation was handled? I hope you are enjoying and much as I am writing for you all!**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Jackson and bobby were on their way to Jury's when they stopped at a gas station for supplies,Gas, cigarettes and Bobby got himself a snickers. When they exited out of the station to return their bikes the noticed some young punk sitting on Jaxs bike. He was having his old lady take a picture of him. Bobby took a the phone from the young woman.

"Sweet heart why don't you get behind your man for the picture." Jax suggested. The girl did as she was told. Click.

"Well that was before." Bobby smiled.

"Sweet heart do you mind?" Jax showing her were to stand. As she moved Jax picked up his helmet and back swung it upside the man's face. He went flying over the bike landing on his back with his legs still in the air. Click

"Well, there is the after." Bobby smiled even bigger. "You know brother, I think you're a natural giving people make overs you need to change your career." Bobby joked. Jax looked back and laughed. He looked at the skinny little blonde with curves of the perfect hour-glass.

"You deserve better than some ass hole who aint got no respect for woman." Jax said as he smiled and if he asked she would have dropped her panties right there. She walked up to Jax and kissed him. Jax pulled back. "Sorry Darlin' all of this is reserved."

"She is one lucky woman there." She said as she stripped Jax naked with her eyes.

"Sweetheart, you have no idea who is the lucky one." Jax replied as he started his Dyna and took off with Bobby close in hand.

They got to Jury's in one piece. A little eventful but not horrible, no one had a whole in their bodies. Once Bobby checked in with Clay and found out the rest of the club was coming up Jax got worried. They were in Mayan territory and their were not enough bodies if they decided to patch over. But with Clay coming over there was not going to be a choice. They patch over or get out while the could. So when SAMCRO left Jax feared there would be a blood bath. So after Clay got there and did as Jax predicted, Jax did the one thing he could think of start a little war to make their presence known and claim this territory for the Sons.

His plan worked perfectly with the small exception of Jury getting hit in the shoulder. Nothing that Chibs could not handle, though. Once everything was cleaned up there was a patch over party. Jax sat at the bar as everyone had their fill of crow eaters. All Jax could think of was how much his life has changed. He had the woman he has loved since he was 16, he was VP of SAMCRO, he had not one but two kids only days old and his son was fighting for his life because of a psycho. But Jax wonders if he can go there. If something happened to Tara and his kids who would he be. Jax is pushed out of his head when he is bumped by Clay taking a sweet butt named Cherry away from Half Sack, Jax chuckled because he knew the only reason someone would do that is to teach a lesson. The night seemed to drag and when Jax was about 3 sheets to the wind a young brunette with long hair in a pair of jeans a low cut shirt walked up to him and placed her arms around his neck. Jax pulled her around to face her.

"Tarrra, yos o onderful!" Jax slurred every word. Then place his hands around her face and placed a kiss with the most passion she'd had ever received...

**Ok, Ok thought I would mess with my readers! Oh no Jax don't do it. Don't do it Jax!**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

The next morning Jax woke up feeling like someone sacked him up side the head with a beer bottle. Jax slowly opened his eyes and bits and pieces of last night started to hit him. Shit what did he do? He sits up and grabs for his cigarettes.

"Morning doll." A brunette across the room said.

"Jesus Christ!" Jax rubs his hands across his face.

"Don't worry, nothing happened. You kept calling me Tara and talking about how much you loved me and our kids." She explained. " I brought you back to my room and you collapsed on the bed and you were gone."

"Thank you" Jax breathed a sigh of relief. "It's not that you're not... Wow. I just love my wife and she is all I need or want."

"Sweety by the way you kissed me last night I could not bring myself even if you tried harder. You kissed me with such compassion, intensity and love that it brought me to tears and I don't do that shit." She said. " I would kill for a man like you and this Tara girl is so lucky to have a guy like you."

"What's your name Darlin'?"

"Monica." She replied.

"Well Monica, you are a sweet girl and you will make a great old lady some day." Jax said as he leaned down to put his shoes on, just in time for all his blood to rush to his head! Wow, how much did I really drink last night Jax wondered. As he headed out the room noticing it was still early and the only one still awake was Chibs and Opie.

"Damn brother, how are you feeling today. You drank even bobby under the table." Opie joked.

"I feel it brother." Jax answered back.

"It's been a crazy couple of weeks, wife, mom and wee one's." Chibs spoke up. "Can't be easy for any man to deal with it all and keep it straight."

"Yea man," Jack answered. "Well, I am heading back home. Nicole is getting out the hot box this afternoon and I want to be there."

"I'll go with ya brother." Opie said pushing off the bar and setting his coffee down. The two-headed towards their bikes and when they hit the lot Opie looked around. "So you and the sweet butt huh?"

"Dude nothing happened, she saw how fucked up I was and in the first time in history she didn't push the issue instead she backed off!"

"Damn, you must be fucked up in the head if your turning pussy off you!" Opie joked.

"Shut up man and let's get going."

The ride seemed to take ages, Jax wanted to be with Tara so bad and even though nothing happened except what appeared to be a kiss to talk about Jax wanted his lips on the woman who was truly Tara. Jax got to the hospital and sprinted to Tara's room. When he arrived to find Tara not in her room Jax heart jumped. He called in a nurse looking for her, to find out where she was. The nurses response was not any help. She told Jax that Tara was ordered to get up and move so she is probley walking around the halls then walked away. Jax hung his head and huffed out. Seconds later the door of the bathroom started to open.

"Jeez, can't a girl pee in peace." Tara came out wheeling her ivy bag and moving extremely slow.

"Sorry baby just a little worried after everything," Jax said as he walked over to Tara and grabs ahold of her face and kisses her hard and passionately. He wanted her to feel everything inside of him through his kiss. As Jax pulled back he looked into her eyes deeply, "Tara, I love you so much." Tara gave him a peak and smiled up at him.

"Jax, let's go hold our little girl." Tara said. "oh and its a long walk could you get me wheel chair?" She asked.

"Yes, mame," Jax smiled and gave a playful bow.

"Your too much Teller." Tara giggled and try to slap him in the shoulder, and ended up pulling too hard and jerked up in pain. Jax reached out to grab her."Jackson, I am fine. Just a little sore and stiff." Jax helped her to the bed and made sure she promised to stay put till he got back with the wheel chair.

The made their way up to the NICU, Jax moving as fast as a 90-year-old man with his walker. So a 2 minute trip was like 10 minutes. Tara just sat in the chair giggling. Once in the room they noticed that Nicole's incubator was not in the room. Tara explained they took her for some testing before they pulled her out of the box. So they went over to Thomas incubator. Jax sighed.

"Have they said how long they will be here?" Jax asked.

"Well, they said Nicole will be here for about another month, just to keep an eye on her." Tara started. "And our little Thomas here will be here at least a couple of months, they don't know when he will be out of the incubator but he is improving every day." She was smiling from ear to ear, which eased Jax mind. If she was happy with his improvement he would be too. A few minutes later, the door opened and Rachel walked in with a little bundle who was fussing. She still was still hooked up to wires and a machine. Rachel walked past Jax to Tara's chair and bent down.

"Tara, meet your daughter." Rachel smiled. Tara reached up and took her daughter into her arms for the first time and emotions ran extremely high and she pulled her into her as much as possible not to crush her and he cried. As soon as Tara pulled Nicole into her she had calmed down and fell asleep. Jax bent down and reached out for her, but Tara put her hand up to stop him.

"I'm okay, promise." Tara cried out. Jax just squatted next to her with his hand on her knee and watched in Ahh... She was so beautiful but seeing her with their child just made it unspeakably amazing. There was a ora of warmth and love coming out in every direction. It took Tara an hour before she was willing to let go even for Jax to hold her. Even then she was hesitant.

"You ready." Tara spoke.

"More than anything." Jax grinned. He walked over to Tara who adjusted the wires and handed her most precious treasure to Jax, her daddy. Jax took her into his arms afraid of hurting her, afraid of someone else hurting her. Suddenly for the first time Jax felt like he was truly a father.

"I'm your daddy, sweet heart. I promise to protect you for always." Jax said to the little bundle in his arms.

"She already feels safe." Tara said. Jax looked down at Tara and just smiled. Tara saw something out of the side of her eye, Gemma was standing on the other side of the window in the hall waving to come in. Tara, waved her in, might as well get this over with she thought. Gemma walked in and immediately took Nicole out of Jaxs arm.

"Hi little one I am your grandma." Gemma said. "And your my little one." Tara heard her and immediately felt boiling lava in her veins. How dare she say that, she is mine, she is just the grandmother. Tara felt relieved and worried when alarms started to go off on Nicole's machine. Rachel came flying into the room and went to the machine.

"Don't worry she is probley just a little over whelmed. I am so sorry I am going to have to put an end to visiting hours for now." Rachel explained.

"I just got here!" Gemma stomped.

"Ma, It's what's best for her. You can come back later." Jax jumped up and took Nicole from her. Bent down for Tara to kiss her and laid her in her bed. After a few minutes and Nicole's heart rate came down a little Tara felt comfortable to leave the room.

"Tara, the doctor came by and wrote out your discharge papers." Rachel said.

"Thank you, sleeping in my own bed and not having all you wonderful and yet annoying nurses wake me every hour seems like a dream." Tara joked.

"Well you two better get all the sleep you can, before long it won't be us to wake you." Rachel joked back.

"Well, let's get you packed so I can take me beautiful wife home." Jax smiled. "Hey Ma, I only have my bike can you drive Tara home I will follow you?"

"Sure baby, anything you need." Gemma said.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Tara said excitedly to go was a little upset and Jax saw it in her eyes. He bent down in front of her taking her hands.

"They will be home soon, they are safe and we will come back everyday." Jax said as he pulled her hands to his lips and kissed them. Tara smiled and nodded, she knew he was right.

The ride home in Gemma's SUV was quiet and awkward. Tara, was so happy when they pulled into the drive way. Before Tara could get her seat belt off Jax was opening the door to help her out of the car and into the house. All Tara wanted to do was go to bed so that is where Jax took her. She was asleep before her head hit the pillow. Gemma did not stay long she left after only a few minutes. Jax was sitting in the living room watching _Grease Monkey Garage. _

Ring , Ring

"Hey Clay, what's up?" Jax answered

"Have you seen Op?" Clay asked

"We went to their house because when we got back Bobby was arrested on the thing for the Irish and they were looking for Opie too. When we got there the neighbors said he and his whole family was escorted out of the house without chains." Clay explained.

"Not since we split this morning at the hospital." Jax said concerned.

"Son, we are having church in an hour." Clay demanded Jax be there. Clay agreed to send Gemma back over just in case Tara needs anything. Jax sighed as he hung up and walked to the back room, Tara looked so peaceful he did not have the heart to wake her. He had to head to the club house and find out what the hell is going on. He would not worry as much if they just took Opie in but to take Donna and the baby is what worried. He trusted his brother with his life, hell with his family's life, He needed to get to the club house because the others may not see the same thing Jax did.

They guys sat there Church in session for over an hour discussing the situation. Jax convinced the guys that no harm comes to Opie till they have a chance to talk to him. It was not easy since we still did not know who the supposed witness was. Jax was exhausted. It was almost mid-night when he pulled back up to the house. Gemma, walked out heading to her vehicle.

"She never woke up, she is exhausted." Gemma Said.

"Thanks Ma!" Jax said.

"Night Baby." Gemma hugged him and kissed his cheek before climbing into her vehicle and pulling away. Jax walked into the house and back to the bedroom were Tara was asleep. She was curled up on her side in the middle of the bed wrapping her arms and legs around Jax pillow. Jax turned around walked into the living room grabbing a throw pillow before heading back. He did not have much room in the bed but he didn't need much. Jax curled up into Tara and wrapped his arm around her and he comfortably. Jax figured to enjoy this and would worry about the rest of the world tomorrow.

It had been a little over 2 weeks since Opie had been seen. Once he and his family were released from ATF holding he went straight to the club. Stahl had paid off Opie's and Donna's bills and even put a huge chunk of funds into his account. It wasn't hard for the club to find that out which made it harder not to believe Opie was not a rat. Opie wanted his name clear, he would never rat on the club and he would die to prove it. After long negotiations everyone agreed Opie had been set up and that he was good with the club.

Donna, didn't go straight home either, she went over to her friend's house to see her. She knocked on the door not knowing what her and Opie's future was and if she was still a trusted old lady. A few moments later Tara answered the door. Tara swung the door open quicker when she saw Donna and baby Ellie. Before Donna could get a word out Tara embraced her friend into a hug. The pulled away when Ellie let out a blood curling scream. She was a very personal space infant and did not do good in hugs or tight quarters. The two women laughed as Tara ushered them into the house.

"Donna, I have missed you so much, what is going on?" Tara jumped right into the conversation.

"Tara, it was horrible, they wanted Op to rat. They did everything the could to get him to rat. After 2 weeks of being confined in a government facility they let us go. I had to reschedule a OB appointment for later today because they would not even let me go to my OB." Donna explained.

"That's horrible." Tara replied as she put some tea on.

"I needed to see you, I have been so worried how are the twins?" Donna asked. Tara sat down smiling.

"Well, Thomas is getting better, they are talking only a few more weeks in the incubator and Nicole she is coming home in two days. We are having a welcome home party. Donna you guys must come." Tara said excitedly.

"Oh you know I will, I can't wait to see her." Donna said. The two women sat there for a couple of hours talking about anything and everything. It had gotten close to Donna's appointment and Ellie was asleep in Nicole crib.

"Oh I hate to wake her." Donna pouted looking at her sleeping daughter.

"Leave her she will be fine." Tara offered.

"Are you sure?" Donna questioned. It's not she didn't trust Tara, but she knew Tara was still healing from her c-section. "She shouldn't be a problem she just fell asleep a half hour ago and her naps normally last about 2 hours and I will be back before then."

"Go, I got it covered." Tara laughed. Donna was so thankful, and headed out to her appointment. Once Donna was gone Tara thought how a nap sounded good and decided to take one herself. She turned on the baby monitor for the first time went into her room and fell asleep listening to Ellie snore through her cute little pug nose.

Tara was asleep had been asleep when she was awoke be voices in the house, not just in the house but in the babies room. She ran out of the room and rushed into the nursery running straight into Jax almost knocking him over.

"Whoa, there speed racer." Jax laughed catching Tara. Tara looked up through her groggy eyes and saw Jax and Opie standing there amused how fast she reacted.

"Sorry, I was so out of it I didn't recognized your voices." She admitted.

"Your cool, Op just stopped by here looking for Donna. When we saw Ellie's bag still here we walked back to see were they were." Jax explained.

"Oh, Donna had her OB appointment and I offered to watch Ellie." Tara looked up to the wall clock, "She should be back soon actually Op if you want to wait for her here." Tara offered.

"Sounds good, where's the beer?" Op asked Jax. Jax just laughed and him and Opie made their way to the kitchen. Making it sound like a herd of elephants. Tara walked up to the crib to make sure the cave men didn't wake her up.

**Hope you are enjoying it... I am close to what I am going to do for season one and only have a couple more chapters on season one then we will move inot situations from season two. Also I hoped you all notice Gemma is starting to get under Tara's nerve about the children. I also wanted to say... If I can help it I don't want Jax to cheat. I can't say it will come up but as long as I can help it. Should Jax tell Tara about what happened that night? Please leave your reviews it keeps me going!**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

It was the next morning and Tara jumped out of bed as quick as she could. Tomorrow she would be bringing her daughter home, there was so much that needed to be done. They had a house full of members and family coming over and she needed to buy food. All the bottles and nipples needed to be sanitized. The bedding needed to be washed. Ellie decided to exploded her diaper yesterday. The house was a mess and needed cleaned, so much to do and so little time Tara thought.

She was rushing around the house in a pair of shorts and one of Jaxs SAMCRO tee shirts cleaning. When Jax walk's into the living room.

"Babe, what are you doing?" Jax asked.

"Jackson, you and Bobby are slobs seriously. After Donna left and I went to bed what did you do? " Tara said frustrated. "Seriously Jackson, I swear it looks like drunk 3-year-old ran through here." Jax just stood there getting it handed to him, trying not to laugh.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Jax finally offers.

"Of course not, I want things done right." Tara huffed. "Plus your phone has gone off 3 times since we have been talking."

"Sorry babe." Jax said as he finally answering the phone. "Hey, what's up?" Jax stood there for a few minutes listen to who ever was on the phone before he hung up. "Sorry," Is all Jax said.

"I know go!" Tara said. She turned around and continued to pick up the beer bottles and dusting off the mantel. Jax walked up kissed her bye and left. Tara finished the house and was in the middle of disinfecting the bottles and changing the bedding when a knock at the door happened. Tara walked over and looked into the peep-hole. There stood Donna Gemma. Tara opened the door to see two prospect behind her carrying multiple bags and there was a truck in the drive way. Tara gave Gemma a weird look when she realized it was another fridge.

"Why are the prospects unloading a fridge?" Tara asked.

"Well, we brought it for outback, so you don't have people trampling through the house so much." Gemma explained. Next thing she heard was wood being sawed and hammers going.

"WHAT is that?" Tara asked running to the side of the house.

"Morning Tara, Jax asked us to come by and get the fence finished before tom. night." Rat boy said chipperly. Tara shook her head and started back to the house where Half Sac and kozik were loading the fridge with beers and other drinks.

"Sweet heart I saw Jax at the club house and he told me how you were trying to get the house ready for tomorrow and I volunteered my services along with some extra help." Gemma smiled looking around at the 4 prospects running around getting things done. "So how about we do something about all those clothing that don't fit?" Gemma asked looking at Tara. Since she had the twins and had been pumping she had lost a lot of weight and even her clothing from pre birth were looking a little big on her. Tara looked down and agreed. Gemma smiled and sent her to get dressed.

"How about we call Donna and invite her too, she has been through so much I think a day out with the girls would be good for her?" Tara hollered down the hall.

"Sounds good, I am calling her now." Gemma replied. Gemma pulled out her phone and didn't even asked just told Donna to get ready they were coming to get her and be there in 20 minutes. Gemma knew what was going on and wanted to pull Donna close so when things happened she would not turn.

The Girls day went amazing. They hit a couple boutiques and had a nice lunch at the dinner. After a few hours they headed back home. When they arrived Tara was shocked, The guys had the privacy fence almost completely done, the house was in spectacular shape, and everything on Tara's list was done. To top it off they had built a swing set and a gorgeous fire pit out of stone.

"Perfect." Gemma said, pleased with the work.

"Gemma, did you know about all this?" Tara asked.

"Well, of course I did, I planned it!" Tara said proudly.

"Gemma, its amazing it almost looks like your back yard set up." Tara said burrowing her brow as she did a double take.

"Oh well I know how much Jax loves my back yard and wanted him to have a piece of his home here too." Gemma said unaware of the look Tara was giving her at the moment. Tara was about to say something when Jax and Clay walked in. When Jax saw the yard he was in such awww... It was amazing. He took his mom into his embrace and was telling her he loved it and it made him feel more at home. He looked back at Tara to see nothing. He walked to the back room and she was not there either. He walked into the nursery just in time to hear Tara's car peel down the street.

Jax was confused. How would this upset her? How was she so upset? Jax stood there looking out the window rubbing his face in confusion.

"Wanna know what's going on?" Donna asked coming into the room.

"Yea I do." Jax confessed.

"Since she has been back your mom has taken over everything. She decorated the twins room the way she wanted, she has "slipped" up multiple times saying the twins were hers not her grand babies, and now the back yard is an exact replica of your moms." Donna said with her hands on her hips hoping Jax would take a hint. "Basically, your mom has taken over her home." Donna smiled, hugged Jax and walked out of the room, taking Jaxs truck home. Once they fence was finished the prospects left, Gemma walked into the nursery were Jax was sitting in the rocking chair thinking.

"Hey baby, I am taking off, I will see you at the hospital in the morning." Gemma said as she turned to leave.

"Mom?" Jax began.

"Yea baby?" Gemma turned around.

"Oh nothing, Night love you." Chickening out not knowing what to say or whether how to say it.

"Ok, baby night love you too." Gemma was now gone, it was getting late and there was still no Tara. Jax leaned back in the chair and fell asleep waiting on Tara to get back.

Meanwhile, Tara was driving around when something caught her eye. A man was laying on the side of the road. She pulled over and jumped out with her pepper spray in her hand. She ran up and saw the man was couscous was bleeding. She bent down and the man whispered something she did not quite understand.

"Sir, hold on I am calling an ambulance!" Tara pleaded with the stranger.

"NO!" He got out, it took all the strength he had.

"SAMCRO" he whispered.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"Cameron." He he spits out. Tara not sure what do to helps Cameron to her car, She runs to the back of her car and grabs her first aid kit. She does her best to stop the bleed and gives him some percet left over from her c-section. She jumps into the driver's seat and heads to the club house. She tried calling Jax but nothing his phone seemed to be off. It took her 20 minutes to get Cameron to the club house. Seemed like the longest ride ever, hoping that this man would not die, keeping an eye on the road and keeping this man awake. She pulled into the lot and almost hit a Clay and Bobby in the process. She slammed on the brakes which sent the Cameron flying and hitting his head on the wind shield.

Bobby and Clay more startled at the body that almost came through the wind shield of Tara's car than being hit ran to the passenger side of the car, opening the door to see Cameron Hayes bleeding and barely conscious. Without saying a word they called over some help to get Cameron inside, with Tara closely following. Chibs looking up from the bar and followed the guys into the back room. He was assessed the situation and grabbed his make shift surgical supplies he had acquired through unspecified locations.

"Tara, you're the closet thing I have with Medial training I need you help, sweet heart." Chibs begged.

"OK, what do you need?" Tara asked pulling up her sleeves up and grabbed some gloves.

"I need you clamp the artery as when I pull this bullet out of his leg." Chibs explained. Tara swallowed hard, She knew the basics and not much more she is supposed to start this fall for what she needed to become a doctor. She nodded her head in understand and stood there watching Chibs.

"Perfect sweet heart." Chibs smiled as Tara clamped the artery. Tara finally felt like something was her for the first time. No Jaxs old lady, Gemma's daughter in law, a worried mom, a victim or anything else she was Tara. She helped Chibs finish up closing the wounds. By the time she was done she was covered in blood and needed a shower. She went back to Jax apartment and took a shower. When she walked out looking for something to wear she looked into Jax dresser and found a pair of his jeans and a SAMCRO shirt and slipped on the clothing. When she walked out the guys all thanked her telling her that she did good and didn't even understand how much they saved the clubs ass. Tara was exhausted and headed home.  
It was 3 am when she pulled into the house. She walked in and all the lights were on. She called for Jax but no answer. She knew he was home because in the key dish was his side arm, keys and of course his phone. She headed back to her room when something in the nursery caught her eye. Jax was asleep in the rocker.

"Hey there," She walked up kissing Jax lips softly.

"Hey there babe." Jax slowly woke up. "What time is it?"

"It's 3 a.m." Tara said. More startled that she was coming home at 3 a.m Jax was now more awake and noticed her clothing had changed and not only changed but she was wearing his spare outfit that he kept at the club house.

"What are you wearing and why?" Jax asked in a deep voice trying to sound stern.

"Well Mr. Teller if you answered your phone you would know." Tara cocked her head and folded her arms. "When I was driving around calming down I came across a man on the side of the road who had been shot."

"What?" Jax was on his feet now.

"As I was saying the man had been shot he was still alive, I was about to call the police for help and he begged me to take him to SAMCRO. So I stopped the bleeding best I could and drove him there. He said he was friends of the club." Tara continued. "Then I stayed and helped Chibs pull out the bullets and save the man's life. I had so much blood on me when I took a shower in your apartment I had nothing to wear so I put on your clothing!"

"Tara you should have called." Jax said.

"Jackson, I did. I called your phone like 12 times." Tara said furiously.

"Who was it?" Jax asked.

"Ummmm," Tara was trying to think of the name, then it hit her. "Cameron! Does that mean anything to you?"

"Jesus Christ, Tara I am so happy you found him and so mad you stopped and made yourself so valuable." Jax grabbing her and pulling her close to him.

"Well Jackson, we need to get to bed, I am exhausted and we have to be at the hospital in like 5 hours."Tara yawned. Jax followed her to the bedroom as she undid the belt holding up his pants on her. As the belt loosened the pants dropped to the floor reveling Tara was wearing his boxers. It was the sexiest thing he had seen. But before he had pulled himself out of his trans Tara was laying on the bed snoring. He smiled pulled the covers from under her to on top of her and curled up next to her and fell asleep, tomorrow they would bring one of their kids home and this house would never be this quiet again which made Jax smile ear to ear as he dozed back off!

**So next chapter is a big one. Nicole comes home!**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

The alarm seemed to take forever to go off, Tara had never felt so anxious in her life. She was bringing her little girl home today. Even though she fell asleep so easy it did not last long. Every 15 minutes she was looking at the alarm clock. Finally, it became too much and she turned over and woke Jax, but to her surprise he laying there wide awake.

"Can't sleep?" Tara asked.

"How can anyone sleep when you keep slamming the alarm down every 15 minutes." Jax laughed.

"I'm just so nervous, excited and a little petrified about Nicole coming home." Tara huffed. "We will be her only source of life. No machines, Doctors or Nurses to help." She is almost two months old and I don't know what all her cries mean, what her sleep schedule is, nothing." Tara was sitting up with her head between her knees.

"Babe, you are a natural, you will be amazing at it." Jax said rubbing the hair out of her face. "We will be amazing parents." He was just so confident when Tara herself was doubting herself. Jax decided that what Tara needed was to be with Nicole so he pulled Tara out of bed. "Get dressed and let's go a little early and see our girl." Tara nodded her head and quickly got ready. They were there an hour before they were supposed to be there.

When they walked into the room Tara's breath was taken away when she saw Nicole in a car seat. The nurse who was in the room looked up.

"15 more minutes with no problems and she is in the free and clear." The nurse, Jax and Tara just sat there looking between the Nicole and the clock. 10 more minutes, then 5 more minutes, then 1 more minute 5-4-3-2-1. She made it perfectly through her car seat test. In fact she was asleep so the nurse left her in there as she looked down at the sleeping baby.

"Well sweetheart, time to unhook you from all these pain in the butt wires." The nurse said in the most calming voice for the infant and the new mother standing next to her. Tara stood there in tears as the nurse unhooked her from the machines. Tara felt it was a miracle but knew it would only be a miracle when it was Thomas turn and their little family was complete. With that thought Tara made her way over to Thomas incubator and for the first time she noticed that he was not in an incubator but in a regular hospital crib.

"Jax," Tara trembled, with that one little word Jax and the nurse stood up and with two strides Jax was at her side. "He is not in an incubator anymore."

"Oh, no one called you last night." the nurse said in shock.

"No." Jax said.

"Well he has been out of the incubator for about 9 hours and counting. He is doing wonderful. The doctor ordered it last night." The nurse explained. "He keeps up those vitals and he doesn't throw anymore curve balls he should be out of here in 2-3 weeks."

"Really?" Tara said with a smile ear to ear.

"Yes, really, It's all up to him now." The nurse replied.

"Son, no more scares." Jax said rubbing the child's stomach. They sat there in awwww... of their children for an hour before realizing it was getting late and they had what seemed half of charming coming over, so they took their daughter home.

The night seemed to go off without a hitch. Nicole was passed around from biker to biker. To see the men that Tara knew had caused death and worse caudling a baby afraid of breaking her afraid of disturbing her, made Tara giggle a little. At one point in the night Pinney was holding Nicole and she needed a diaper change was an under statement. She gave the whole room a new odor. Pinney bellowed for help with her and his deep voice scared her and by the time Tara got across the room Pinney was apologizing he didn't mean to scare her. Jax had to tell him multiple times Nicole was fine and she needed to get used to the noises anyways! As it got later and later the men and old ladies and kids began to dissipate. Soon it was only a few people left. Opie, Donna, the kids, Tigg, Gemma and Clay were all that was left. When Donna decided it was time to get Ellie home Opie grabbed Ellie who had fallen asleep on the couch and they headed out the door.

Opie jumped into his old beater truck and it did not start-up. Jax walked out seeing he was having problems and threw him his keys.

"Brother we will deal with it tomorrow." Jax hollered and laughed turning back to the house shaking his head, thinking how many times did Jax tell him to get that starter replaced and not keep rigging it up. As Opie was getting into Jax truck Tigg was heading out the door. They said there good byes and Tigg was off on his bike. Opie was backing up and in the street when he noticed Donna standing out side of their car. Opie rolled down the window.

"What's up?" Opie asked.

"Are you going straight home?" Donna asked.

"Yea, why?" Opie looked a little confused.

"Well, I want to go help Tara and Gemma clean up, will you switch me cars? Donna asked. Opie was so impressed with his wife. Seven months pregnant been on her feet all day and staying late to help. A smile creeped across his face, as he got out and kissed his wife good-bye. Opie headed for home and Tara to the store.

Donna was blasting to some music when a black SUV pulled in behind her at the stop light. It sounded like fireworks as Tigg lit Jaxs truck up like the fourth of July.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 22

As the fireworks came to a silence, Tigg pulled up and saw it was not Opie but Donna in the seat and she was still moving. The glass was barely damaged the only bullets that made it through were the ones that went through the metal and seat, with the exception of one that grazed the side of her head. There was a lot of blood but she was still moving and her face was in shock when she saw it was Tigg. He quickly jumped out of the SUV grabbing her unconscious body and drug it into the SUV. Not knowing what to do he made a couple of calls to Clay and with that Donna was gone. Clay had only found minutes later that Opie was being stood up and now Donna was seriously injured for it. He made a call to O'Connor and Donna was whisked away alive but away!

By the time Hale responded to the call of gun shots he came up to Jaxs truck and swallowed hard at the sight from the back. When he walked up to the drivers side, the door was left open and blood was dripping out of it. Hale swallowed one more time and looked inside to see a crime sence but no body. Suddenly he realized he would have to call the woman he had been not so secretly in love with since high school about what he found in Jaxs truck, when the realization that there was a purse in the front seat. Hale ordered the deputies to stay with the scene till CSI got there. Hale took off like his own life depended on it. When he arrived at Tara's home he didn't knock he beat on the door till someone answered. Jaxs answered and Hale's heart began to beat faster as he budged his way into the house.

"WHERE IS SHE?" Hale demanded but was confronted by a look of confusion from Jax.

"Where is Tara, Jackson?" Hale asked again more clearly. Just as the door to the nursery opened.

"What is going on Hale?" Tara asked as Hale jumped looking like he had seen a ghost. Hale bent over to catch his breath. Once he had collected his composure he began to explain what had happened and what he came across. As Hale described what had happened Jaxs legs collapsed from underneath him.

"Jackson!" Tara screamed running over to him.

"Opie," Jax exhaled. "I lent my truck to Opie."

"I'm calling right now." Tara said running to the phone.

RING RING RING

"Hello." Opie answered.

"Opie," Tara swallowed hard. "Opie where is..." She was crying afraid of the only answer that could be. "Op, where is Donna?" Tara said quickly like she was taking off a band-aid.

"She took Jaxs truck to the store to get you dish soap or something along the lines. Why?" Opie asked non nonchalantly. He had no clue. Tara dropped the phone, leaned up against the wall and her body slowly slumped down the wall. Hale hung up the phone and decided it would be better to talk to him in person. He apologized to Jax and Tara whose world just shattered and made his way out of the house to Opie's.

Hale was back at the scene of the crime a half hour later with a black eye. He felt lucky that is all he walked away with. Opie did not take it too good and was demanding that he see his wife and when Hale told him that her body was missing he lost it and took a swing at Hale and then the wall. He was about to arrest him for assaulting a police officer when Jax seemed to come out of no where and grab him and wrestle him to the ground, where Opie broke and began to cry. Jax gave him a "I got this" look and Hale backed away and left.

After a few hours Jax went home and Tara stood there in the hall and she knew what Jax needed and took him to the their room and made love to him for the first time since she had the twins.

**Sorry I broke it up into 2 smaller chapters. Wanted a dramatic affect! Hope you all are happy she is not dead but still something horrible had happened to her and now what everyone believes her body was taken and dumped.**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

**Just to let you all know there is some time jumping in this chapter. Not much though!**

Jax was in the kitchen writing in his journal. He had stopped by the crime scene and saw everything. It was obvious it was a KG9 that shot up his truck but how did only one whole go through the window? Why would they take her body? Did she die instantly or did she suffer? How would he face Opie, it was his truck someone had to think it was him in the truck and Donna was killed because of him. Could Opie ever forgive him. The prospects had gotten Opie's truck earlier that morning and Jax told him no matter the cost get it fixed!

Meanwhile in another house at 7 a.m Opie was sitting in his kitchen polishing off his third bottle of whiskey and a half an ounce of weed. He was in no shape of taking care of children. When his mom came in the door she did not even say a word to her son. She walked back and got Ellie.

"My sweet grand baby, so young and will never remember how much your mommy truly loved you." She said holding her tight as she walked out of the house. Opie thought about saying something but figured it was the right thing. He was in no shape to take care of his little girl and right now it hurt too much to look at her, she was the spitting image of her mother. Opie was not a religious person per say but he felt that he wished he knew what was done with her body so she can have a final resting place and her soul could rest. He finished off the bottle and tried to stand up but all he managed to do was fly straight to the ground and pass out. He will defiantly feel all of that when he wakes up, but highly doubt he would care.

Back at Jaxs house Tara made her way down the hall with Nicole.

"Morning babe," Tara said with half ass smile.

"Morning," Jax replied. Watching Tara prepare a bottle for Nicole on one hip and everything else with one hand. How would he react if something happened to her or Nicole. Jaxs train of though was interrupted.

"Penny for your thought?" Tara asked.

"I was just thinking, the window in my truck should have shattered for how many times it was hit, I don't understand?" Jax asked.

"Well, that is pretty easy to explain." Tara said. "When I bought the truck I had double bullet proof glass put in the back, I wanted the front but they said they could only did a single in the front and windows." Jax sat there and realized that his wife was afraid that some day something like that would happen and prepared for it. He was happy and proud of her at the same the concern for her safety grew. He could not let her know till they found out what happened she was in danger and the scary part was he or the rest of the club was being put in danger. Someone across town was moving in and would turn their worlds upside down!

Across town a new cigar shop was opening. Not only were they opening up a cigar shop but unannounced to everyone in charming, the Zobels were a big player in the drug game. It wasn't until Zobelle 3 weeks later came to the club house and introduced his self and both his business to SAMCRO. He had also offered to help the club with anything they needed if they stopped selling to blacks. When he was laughed off the property Zobelle knew he had to observe them and find a personal way to hurt them into doing what he wanted. Till then he would lie low and make friends with the Mayans for protection. He would offer the Mayans a great business and increase profits in their own business. Zobelle was extremely sneaky about were his true allies lie, with the white supremest! Zobelle was smart and he kept everyone except his daughter at arm's length. He seemed to be a magician, always pulling another card out of his sleeves to play and make another deal.

While Zobelle seemed to be a after thought in the SON's life at the moment. Jax had brought Porn to the club. Everyone loved pussy so it was an easy sell to the rest of the club. When it passed Jax was relieved, here is another source of income and this one would be legit. Even though Jax was not club president yet he hoped that he could slowly make changes in the right direction. His dad's manuscript still haunting him with every decision he made. Opie during the past few weeks just seemed to throw his self into the club leaving his mom, Gemma and even Tara to raise Ellie, he still had a hard time looking at his daughter. Things with the club seemed to be escalating on a daily basis anymore. Jax sat there on the roof recapping the past couple weeks.

- Zobelle threatens the Club

- Opie is scaring him becoming distant from family and closer to the club.

- Car bombing that has Chibs in ICU.

- Retaliation that sent him to prison and mostly back after their trial

-AFT bitch Stahl up the club ass

- Jax thinks Clay has something to do with Donna but can't prove it. So there has been a rift brewing.

That is what is what had happened in the past few weeks with the club, and not at home. Jax is so afraid for his family life that he has been putting up barriers towards Tara. Pushing her way, after Donna the thought of what would he do if something happened to her or their kids. So space is what he has been trying. Coming home after she goes to bed, leaving early in the morning, avoiding her calls and when he does he is vague. Tonight though he needed her emotionally so he went home. It was harder than anything he had ever done putting space between them and he could not handle it anymore.

When Jax pulled up to the house he heard a baby crying so he knew she would be in the nursery. He walks into the house and sets his keys and side arm down and heads into the nursery where he see's Tara at Thomas bed. Jax paused a second when Nicole starts crying from her bed.

"Nicky, I will be there in a minute let me get your brother changed." Tara said smoothly over her shoulder. Jax stood there a moment before he walked over and picked up Nicole to quiet her.

"Babe?" Jax asked almost in a question. Had he pushed his kids and wife so far away he didn't even know his son had come home. Where was his head.

"OH, looky Thomas your daddy the prince of Charming decided to grace us with his presences." Tara said in an almost playful voice talking to Thomas.

"When did he get to come home?" Jax asks feeling guilty.

"Oh Thomas daddy wants to know when you came home." She said finally finishing his diaper change and picking him up. "Jackson, Thomas has been home for 2 days now. You would know that if you would pick up your phone or even put me on your visitation list when you were inside." Tara said trying to stay calm why she had Thomas in her arms. She walked past Jackson to the rocking chair sat down and began to give Thomas his bottle. The twins were not on the same schedule and Tara was determined to get them on the same schedule. Thomas ate a little before he fell asleep. Tara sighed and just rocked him.

" You know if you feed her she will go to sleep Jackson. She is hungry and tired" Tara stated. Jax grabbed the other bottle to feed to Nicole and just looked at Tara. She had bags under eyes that where not there before, she looked like she had not had a shower in two days. Jaxs guilt rose even more.

"Babe, Thomas is asleep, I will feed Nicole and get her in bed. Why don't you go take a soak." Jax offered.

"Why Jackson, do I stink, does it smell like I have not showered in two days, does it smell like I am married and receiving no help from my husband." Tara said sternly, as she laid Thomas down and walked out of the room. Jax was a little confused he thought he was doing something helpful. He about choked on his spit when he heard Tara in the bathroom.

_"That dumb ass thinks he is doing me a favor, being scarce for weeks, don't answer his damn phone in 2 days have to hear from his mother he is alive. But no he is doing me a favor letting me take a shower. I swear he has some nerve!" Tara hollered. "Men God's gift to woman my ass" _was the last thing he heard before the door shut and the water came on. Jax figured she would be pissed, but boy did he deserve worse after missing his son's homecoming. How incentive and he did feel like a dumb ass. After getting little miss Nicole to sleep Jax walked into the living room and noticed it was spotless so was the rest of the house. She was doing it all without him.

Tara sat in the Tub after the longest two days of her life, it seemed. She began to think of everything that had happened. Three days ago she was doing some reading when she gets a call from Unser asking for her help, didn't tell her what but asked for help he was bringing someone over. When he arrived and opened the door Tara was shocked what stood in front of her. Gemma was bruised and bloody.

"What happened?" Tara ushered Gemma to the couch. Unser explained what happened and what he did not know Gemma filled in. She was kidnapped and raped repeatedly! "So what do you need me to do Gemma, you need to tell the guys." Tara hoping she would.

"I know you have friends at the hospital, I need you to make a few calls and see if we can get her in there under the radar." Unser asked. Tara got on the phone and called Rachel who agreed to help. Tara got a doctor to help and gave Gemma and exam, so medication and a card with a name of someone she could talk to. Rachel forged the paperwork saying it was a car accident since that is what Unser made it look like, there needed an excuse from all the visible marks. Which was good since when they exited the exam room the entire club was there. Clay took Gemma home so Tara decided to go up and see Thomas. She rang the sitter and gave her an update and what she was doing. Nita was such a great woman, all she said was given that baby a bunch of kisses. When she got up there they had him in a car seat for his car seat test.

"Oh sweety we were not going to get your hopes up just in case, I am so sorry." A nurse perks up.

"How is he doing?" Tara asked afraid it would not be want she dreams for.

"Well, his car seat test ended 10 minutes. He is just so comfortable we just kept him in there." The nurse replied. "You know what this means don't you?"

"He is coming home?" Tara swallowed hard.

"Lets get all your paper work signed and away you go." The nurse said smiling.

"You mean tonight he can come home tonight?" Tara said getting excited.

"That is a big yes!" The nurse said leaving the room to get the paperwork. The got Thomas all loaded up and when she got home she tried calling Jax so many times and nothing. When Nita left was the last time she had some adult contact with the exception of Gemma. Tara did not want Jax to know so the fact Thomas was home never was mentioned to her. She wanted to tell him or surprise him, just did not think it would take 2 damn days Tara thought.

The next morning Jax loads up the twins in Tara's car while she was asleep and took them to the club house to introduce Thomas to everyone and give Tara a small break. Jax just did not expect to pull in to a mess. Opie was beating the living shit out of Tigg. Everyone else was in shock as Tigg did not even fight back just saying '_sorry Opie sorry'_ over and over.

"Ma, the car." Jax screamed at his mom. Who rushed to the car expecting to get Rachel out of the car. Jax ran over to the the men to find out what he expected all along was true. Clay and Tigg were behind Donna's death.

"Where is my wife?" Opie shouted in between punches. There was only one answer from TIgg.

"I'm sorry Op, I am soo sorry I thought you rated. It was supposed to be you." Tigg would answer. This repeated multiple times before Jax pulled Opie off of Tigg before he killed him right there. Once Opie was pulled off of Tigg he shook out of Jaxs grip and got on his bike and was gone. Jax could see the rift of the club now was extreme as they all were yelling at each other. Jax rubbed his face.

"Jesus Christ." He huffed as he remembered his kids in the car. Clay was walking up and Jax throws his VP patch at him and tells him he wants to be Nomad, pulls his mom out of the car and gets in and drives back home! He was home before Tara was awake. How does Jax tell his wife what he has decided for their future with out them. They have barely made it the past few weeks what would this do?

**Ok, I know this chapter might be a lot going on but needed to knock out some of season two so I can get back to the good stuff! I want some of the same shit that went down through the seasons but It will be put in my own way or shortened as I have done in this chapter for a little explanation on what is going down. And why in next chapter you understand what is going down. Thank you too all my readers. I am having such a great time writing this for you all and to hear how much you love it melts my heart. Oh everything with Donna will be explained soon, so hold tight! Promise she is not dead!**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Jax going nomad scared not only Tara but Gemma. What was he thinking? Where is his head. Gemma knew that fifty percent of those who have death wishes and the others use it to hide from the club and make their way out, Gemma just didn't know which way Jax was leaning. Jax and Opie seemed to be missing since the truth about "Donna's Death" came out. Gemma knew she need to something, the truth needed to come out about the rape. She knew Jax wouldn't go anywhere if he knew his family here where actually in Danger. Gemma just had to figure away to get the feuding men in one place to tell them.

Jax was so furious, he was specious that Clay was behind it but could never prove it. But why take the body? Jax thought it was strange. Why, Clay had told the entire club he was safe this was not the club his father would approve of. Jax decided he had to find Opie and figure this out. Just as he reached the bottom of the ladder Gemma walked up to him.

"My house now!" She demanded and walked away. Giving Jax no time to respond. As Jax pulled up he saw Tara was already there. Jax shook his head and figured it was just like the women in his life to get along just enough to keep him put Jax thought. As he walked into the house Tara was making tea and stopped long enough to kiss Jax on the cheek.

"Hey baby!" Jax said. "Where are the kids?"

"Nita has them, your mom called and said we need to talk." Tara gave Jax a half-smile. She was glad Gemma decided to tell the truth but it would also prove to Jax that their no secrets rule was being broken. She was worried he would be mad or hate her for hiding such a thing from him. As Clay came in he started screaming.

"What the fuck is he doing here?" Clay demanded.

"He is my son, this is still our home, now sit down I have to talk to both of you!" Gemma said with a quivering lip. As she explained in horrifying detail of what happened on the night she was supposedly in the car accident, Jax and Clay sat there on the verge of tears and wanting to kill someone. Kill Zobelle!

Jax stood up walked over to his mother took her hands into his and kissed them, walking over to Tara and pulling her from her chair into him. Just before they turned to leave, Clay stood from the table grabbing Jaxs hand and brought him into an embrace. As they released from each other Jax found his VP patch in his hand. He looked down at them nodded his head in agreement! They knew they would have to work together. Tara went straight home with Jax following her as she pulled into the driveway Jax road right past. She knew he needed to think and clear his head so he was heading out for a ride she just prayed he was not going to do anything stupid.

The next day Clay and Jax called for church. This was something more than an old lady being raped, this was a threat against the club. This happened because of the clubs affiliations. They could not believe what had happened right under their noses and not even realized it. As the club sat down and Clay began to speak he was interrupted.

"The only damn reason I came here today is because Jax asked." Pinney began. " I am not going to sit across from a table and listen to someone who murdered an innocent old lady behind doors." Pinney was irritable and didn't care the situation at hand. He wanted a vote right now that would bring Clay out of his chair. " I want a vote, Take the gavel out of Clays hand into Jackson's!"

"Pinney we have.." Jax was interrupted.

"Aye, we need a vote." Chibs said. So with that they club voted. With the exception of Clay and Tig it was unanimous. Jax was now president of SAMCRO. Clay stood up from his chair bitter and angry and watched as he was replaced by his step son. As Jax sat down everyone cheered.

"OK, let's get back to business at hand." Jax said. As he explained what had happened to his mother the men became angry and shouted out death threats, waiting and wanting that gavel to drop. That is one thing you didn't do, you don't mess with old ladies. It was an understanding in every known gang and club.

"We need to be smart about this boys." Jax said

"Aye, ATF was snooping around some more last night." Chibs said.

"That ATF bitch is crafty and sneaky" Bobby pointed out. "She is not afraid to bend some rules to get what she wants."

"We need to make this happen before they turn our bond over." Jax said. "Lets get to business." The men spent half the night figuring out and getting all the little details in order. First they would put the club on lock down. No one would leave the compound unprotected. Then they would deal with Weston and then Zobelle. When they were finished Jax picks up the gavel for the first time and slams it on the table with force. The men head out to start their tasks and prepare for the next couple of days while Jax sits in the chair at the head of the table.

"Sometimes, when you hold that gavel you have to become a monster to keep things in order." Clay says as he stands from his chair from the other side.

"Clay," Jaxs shakes his head. "You don't, this club is about brotherhood and what you did was not about brotherhood. What these men are doing right now to protect the ones they love, well that is what this club was started for." Jax pauses, stands up from his chair. "I will never become you."

**OK, I know a short chapter but I wanted what Jax said be the last thing Clay heard in this Chapter. **


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

It was three in the morning when Jax walked into the door, He had to wake Tara up to tell her on what was going on and what had happened. He walked in and headed to the bedroom where he thought she would be sleeping. When he walked into the room he was not surprised she was sitting there wide awake with one sleeping little boy between her legs and a his princess still wide awake giggling. Tara looked over to Jax and he lifted the patch in his hands that needed to be sewn on. Tara was shocked.

"I thought you and Clay went in to discuss about Gemma?" Tara said in confusion.

"They guys are still angry and bitter towards Clay about Donna." Jax said defeated. " They demanded a vote." He said as he pulled his shirt off revealing his impeccable abs and chest. Revealing his new tattoos. On his chest. He Had Thomas on the left and Nicole on the right. Tara giggled.

"I'm guess you got those when you went to clear your head the other night?" Tara asked.

"Yep, I actually got 3." Jax said as he turned to his side and revealed a little grave stone with angel wings on it. Inside the grave stone was his crow with baby teller written inside. Tara was in complete awww... He remembered the baby the lost. "After what happened with Donna and my mother, I didn't want anyone to be forgotten." Jax said as he sat on the bed taking Nicole into his arms.

"So you want to let me know what is going on?" Tara finally bringing the plan back up. She knew it was going to be hard if it was that easy for Jax to get of subject and not feel good about taking Clay's seat. Jax sat there explaining everything to Tara as Nicole drifted off to sleep on Jaxs chest and soon after Jax was finished explaining he was asleep as well, leaving Tara in her own head. She sat there for a moment or two studying his face. The worry, stress but at the same time she could see that he was happy. Tara knew after this situation was taken care of, Jax would make this into what he always talked about. Hard working, legal brotherhood something his father would be proud of. After some time Tara got up and took the twins to their rooms and began packing. 2 hours later Jax was up to help Tara with everything to find it was already and to find Opie at his kitchen table with Tara.

"Morning," Jax said grabbing a cup of coffee, looking at Opie with questioning look.

"I'm going to pack up the car." Tara said to give the men some privacy.

"Brother, I am sorry I took off." Opie said as he stood up. " I had to get away, it killed me when Donna. Then to find out that Clay and Tig where behind it I could not handle it. I had to get away."

"So taking off on your daughter and your other brothers where a good thing?" Jax asked angrily.

"I know it was not the right thing, I'm back. What do you need me to do?" Opie pleaded.

"Be my VP." Jax said stunning Opie. "That's right, It was voted last night, I have the gavel." Jax walked out of the kitchen and a moment later walked back in with his kut. Grabbed his knife and was about to pull off his VP patch which was already gone and his Pres patch already in place. All Jax could think as he rubbed it was what a wonderful woman Tara was, then thought where the hell his the other patch. Jax turned to Opie in confusion and noticed a envelope behind Opies head on the fridge. Jax walked over and grabbed the envelope and written on it in Tara's writing. _To: Opie _Jax felt the patch in the envelope smiling and handed it to Opie. As Opie opened the envelope he finally smiled.

"Lets make this club ours." Opie smiled grasping the patch in his hand. The two men embraced each other in a brotherly hug.

"Well, I have the car loaded and I have 5 free minutes, Hand me that patch and your kut." Tara Interrupted the two men.

"Babe, you're the best." Jax walked over grabbing Tara by the face and placing his lips on hers into a kiss. Tara, pulled away and smiled.

"Now, inform your VP whats going on!" Tara said walking over taking Opies Kut right off him and taking the patch out of his hand, then walking into the other room, leaving the guys to discuss business quickly because they needed to get moving. As they finished their conversation Tara walks in and hand Opie his Kut back, giving him an innocent kiss on the check and congratulating him.

The two men helped Tara get the twins in the car and followed her to the club house. As they pulled in Jax was informed that everyone was in so he ordered the gates to be locked down as Jax got off his bike. With Opie at his side the duo walks into the club together looking fierce! The two walked in and by their pride and walk they demanded respect with out another word, even carrying car seats with the twins inside. Tara walked closely behind proud and amused of her man and their best friend. Since the twins were asleep Tara had them taken straight back to their room and put in the bassinets to sleep. Nita came up behind her.

"Sweety I think they are about to make an announcement, I will stay here." Nita said as she said in the chair with her knitting needles and a ball of colorful yarn.

"Nita, I didn't expect you here, you scared the hell out of me." Tara said holding her chest hoping she didn't pee herself.

"Jax called and said to get down here with my bags." Nita explained.

"I'm glad he did. You are part of our family!" Tara leaned down and hugged the woman who had become her right arm with the twins. Tara stood up looked over at the twins, smiled and headed out to the bar area. Tara found Jax and he bent over smiled and kissed her cheek. As Jax jumped onto a table top, Tara took a seat at the bar. Just in time for Tigg to give an ear drum busting whistle that echoed off the walls.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen, to the luxury suites of SAMCRO. I am glad you all made your reservations because as you can see we are at compasity!" Jax joked. "On a serious note, I am glad you all are here and safe. SAMCRO has some things to handle the next couple of days that could put the ones we love at risk. So if your here you are dear to our hearts. We have had some things happen under this clubs watch that shouldn't have." Jax pauses and looks to his mom with the up most senerity. "And with me as the new president I promise we won't make that same mistake again! If you have a security issue talk to Pinney, If you have a comfort issue talk to my mom, and My Queen here is in the process of a kids room so any questions on that talk to her. We love you and make yourselves at home." As Jax finished his little speech music went on and everyone started to make their way to unload their things in the designated area and the club members headed into church.

Tara could see the steam coming out of Gemma's ears when Jax refered her as the queen and Gemma was just mom. But in all truth Gemma's reign was supposed to end when her husband stepped down. She will always be well respected and loved but she is not considered the woman on top anymore. Tara just wondered how it would be, for Gemma to be just a respected old lady and not the queen anymore.

"Gemma, are you ok?" Tara asked.

"Well it's the first time in this club history I am not the queen. JT was president and so was Clay and it stings a little." Gemma said as she tried to smile. "Well, let's go finish up that kids zone."

"Well, I had rat boy exempted out of the speech to finish it up. He is good with electronics." Tara said.

"Oh God, we better go check he finished and didn't just get one done and stopped and is playing." The two women headed back to the new game room. Gemma had no clue what Tara had gotten and was sure she could fix it. When they entered the room, Rat boy had 5 flat screens hooked up on the wall each with their own video game system. A table in the corner with 3 desk tops on it, a corner or books and even shelving with toddler toys on it. There were things for all ages of kids. There where bean bag chairs all over the place for chairs. Gemma looked around shocked, and turned to Tara.

"When did you start this?" Gemma asked.

"Well, we started a week ago." Tara said. " I asked the guys if we can turn the basement into a place for the kids could go. There are so many kids of members and all." Tara paused to look at Gemma. " I was hoping that this would be something I could surprise you with. You are always talking about family and kids should have a place near theirs." Gemma stood proud with her hands on her hips nodded her head.

"You did good baby. I could not of done better myself." Gemma both beamed with pride and knew she had tought Tara well. The two women headed back to the man room and made the announcement that the room was done and a heard of 10-`12 kids and a couple grown men wearing kuts pushing their way through. Leaving the rest of the club laughing!

About an hour later, the men where leaving and Jax gave strict instructions no one leaves the compound unless protected. He wanted his men armed at all times. He was not sure what was going to happen but he sure as hell was going to protect all his loved ones.

As the day progressed Tara and Gemma needed to go out and stock up on refreshment. Tara walked to the back room to check on Nita and the twins. Thomas was really cranky so Tara decided to take him with them. They went to the local piggly wiggly and got what they needed with half sac close on their heels. He turned as white as a ghost when the got to the feminine section and got multiple boxes of each.

"What's wrong Half Sac, Tampons and pads turn your stomach sweet heart?" Gemma teased.

"Please lets just get out of this isle." Half Sac begged. The girls giggled and finished up their list rather quickly. Once they were outside and loading up the groceries Gemma caught something with her eye and quickly got in the driver's seat barely letting Tara get in before they took off.

"Gemma what are you doing?" Tara asked with a deep fear in her voice.

"That's Zobelle's daughter the one that tricked me and got me raped." Gemma replied harshly. They followed her to what Gemma knew was one of their Irish connections. She pulled the car over and turned and faced Tara.

"Sweet heart, what ever happens keep my boys safe and happy. Let them know I love them." Gemma pleaded with Tara.

"Gemma, you are a better person than this, You know you are." Tara cried out.

"No sweet heart I am not." Gemma gave a half-smile and left the car. Bending down to the window to look at Thomas one more time then to Tara. "Now get my grandson out of here." Is the last thing Tara heard from Gemma before she vanished into the house. Tara ordered Half Sack to stay just in case she needed a quick get away. If she was not out in 15 minutes then meet up with her at her house.

Tara was busy in the kitchen getting extra things she needed for the twins; bottles, pacifiers, blankets, bottle drying rack. When Half Sack came flying into the house.

"Tara, we need to get hold of Jax, something happened ATF raided the house and I never saw Gemma come out." Half Sac explained.

"Shit." Is all Tara said before picking up the phone. She dialed Jaxs number hoping he would answer.

"Hey baby, whats up?" Jax asked concerned.

"Jax, your mother followed..." Is all Tara got out before she was pushed from behind. Tara screamed at the sight of the gun and dropped the phone, listening to the entire conversation. Afraid to speak not knowing if he would hurt them. As a few minutes went by Jax heard a baby cry and his heart sank into his stomach as he heard Tara scream, _No Please._ Pleading with the man who had a Irish Accent. Then he heard something that enraged him even more. _"Gemma killed my Eddy and now I think a son for a son."_ Jax could not contain hisself anymore when he heard a thump and the line was quiet and muffled. Something had fallen on the phone.

"I got to go brothers." Jax screamed running to his bike, "Something is wrong." Jax speed his way home, hoping, praying, bargaining with God that his family was safe. When he walked into the house and seen Half Sac lying dead in a pool of his blood, Jax stomach now was in his throat as he screamed Tara's name and ran through the house looking for her. He found her tied up and gagged to the rocking chair. As he pulled the tape of her she screamed.

"HE TOOK THOMAS!" Tara cried.

"Who took Thomas?" Jax asked looking into each crib.

"Hayes or whoever!" Tara cried.

"The Irish man we saved?" Chibs double checking before they headed out the door.

"Get my baby back." Tara's scream haunted Jax to the core as he got on his bike and headed for the docks. He made it to the docks, just in time to see Hayes drive off with Thomas in toe. Jax collapsed and screamed.

"HE TOOK MY SON! HE TOOK MY SON!"


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

The men knocked on the door to Jax and Tara's house. The couple had been devastated and had not left the house in days. As Tara answered the door she moved to the side.

"Nursery, he has not moved from there in days." Tara said worried. Jax has slept on the floor in front of Thomas crib, drinking smoking not moving unless to go to the bathroom. He had not eaten in days nothing. Tara wanted to the same but knew she had to keep moving for Nicole's sake.

"Don't worry Tara we got him!" Opie smiled trying to reassure Tara. As the men went into the nursery they found Jax right were Tara said he would be. Slumped over and so drunk and high that he could not even move. Opie pushed through Clay, Bobby and Chibs and picked Jax up like he was nothing and took him to the bathroom. Opie filled the tub up with ice-cold water and dumped Jax into the tub.

"Jesus Christ, Op" Jax screamed.

"Brother you need to pull yourself out of this." Opie replied. Jax sat there and rubbed his face. "Get in the shower you smell like ass and get out here we have word!" Opie turned around and left as Jax got out of the tub and entered the shower, letting the was scorch his body sober up.

When Opie walked into the kitchen Tara was keeping herself busy. 6 month old Nicole on one hip making coffee for the guys.

"Thank you sweet heart, you're doing great." Chibs said.

"I have to, Jax has lost it completely, I think he blames me and Nicole still needs one functioning parent." Tara said.

"When was the last time you put her down or let someone hold her. Nita said you told her not to come?" Bobby asked.

"I'm not sure." Tara shook her head. When was the last time Tara thought. The fear she had been carrying inside her she can't remember when Nicole was not connected to her body in 2-3 days. Moments later Jax came out, wet hair and smelling a hundred times better.

"So you have word." Jax asked.

"It's only a small lead don't know if it's anything." Clay said.

"Better than nothing." Bobby chimed in. "We have to go meet a guy from the docks. Jax nodded and they men headed to the door. Tara huffed and stormed off into the nursery.

"Give me a minute." Jax asked the men and followed Tara back to the room.

"Tara?" Jax asked entering the room.

"Really, Jackson you have not said a word to me, glared at me for days and nothing really. Do you even know what I have been dealing with. My son, I carried him, worried for him, watched him fight for his life and you act like it was only your son who was taken like it has not affected me at all." Tara carried on while changing Nicole's diaper, slamming things down.

"Tara, I know."

"Jackson, You don't go follow your lead and let me know if something pans out." Tara said, pushing her way out of the nursery into the bedroom locking the door behind her. How dare he push me away, well two can play this game. Tara was mumbling under her breath when her phone rang.

"Hello." Tara answered.

"Mrs. Teller this is Mitchell the PI." The other person answered.

"Yes, do you have any word?" Tara hoped and prayed. She had called him that first night it happened.

"Mame, I have tracked him to Ireland, a little town called Belfast." Mitchell said. "I have a small plan ready to go in less than an hour, can you be ready by then?"

"Yes, I already have a bag packed." Tara said. She immediately got off the phone with Mitchell and called Nita to drop Nicole off and wrote a note for Jax.

_Got a lead on Thomas, will call when I can._

_-Tara_

Tara met Mitchell at the airport and the bordered the plane. As the plane took off Tara reached into her purse and realized she had forgotten her phone.

"Shit." Tara said slamming her purse on the ground.

"What?" Mitchell asked

"I forgot my phone, so know I am going to have a worried husband.

"Well mine is dead right now you can call when we land." Tara agreed and fell asleep for the first time in days. It was going to be a long ride anyways.

Jax got back to the house a few hours later. Noticing Tara's car gone he thought she went to the store to get some groceries or something. When he walked in the house looked like someone quickly left. Jax stormed to the room nothing, Nursery nothing he went to the kitchen hoping there was a note and he was relieved for a moment till he read it. Jax lost all filling in his legs. Why would she not call. He looked on his phone and had 4 missed calls from Tara but no messages.

"Shit." Jax said as he headed out the door. He needed to get to his Juice and his mad skills of hunting down people if there is a paper trail. 3 hours later and Juice was still not able to come up with anything. Jax was beginning to worry. When Nita came in with Nicole.

"Hey Jax," Nita began. Jax was so relieved that he knew where one person in his family was he hugged Nita. "Tara, said if I needed anything for Nicole for the next couple days to come see you. I apologize but I need the key to the house. Little girl here thought it would be funny to go through 7 outfits in a few hours" Nita explained.

"Yea sure no problem." Jax said, "Hey did Tara say where she was going?" Jax asked.

"No, she was in a huge hurry." Nita replied.

"So here is the house key and some money so if you need anything and take off suddenly." Jax said handing Nita two hundred dollars. Jax kissed his chubby little princess before Nita left. Another couple of hours went by and nothing came up. Jax was becoming upset when something else came in. A picture of Hayes and Thomas in Canada. It was a few days old but at least Jax knew he was still alive, now if he knew where his wife and son where he would be good.

Jax and Juice fell asleep at the desk waiting for the computer to find either Thomas or Tara. The other men were running down the Canada led. It was 4 in the morning when Juices computer started to go off. At the same time the two men jumped to their feet. Juice hit a couple of keys the computer showed the two men where Tara was, Belfast Ireland.

Jax immediately pulled out his phone calling McGee, who was president of the Belfast charter. He would have them start looking for Tara till he could make it there. He needed to get the rest of the guys and get a rid under the radar since they were still out on bond.

**So what all do you think of the boldness Tara took?**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Tara had landed and was set up in a 5 star hotel. It was in the middle of everything. Tara was heading into the lobby of the hotel when she froze. The woman at the receptionist desk looked way too familiar. Tara crept up to the desk and closer she got the shaker she got.

"Donna?" Tara asked. The woman who was now standing in front of her.

"Do you know me?" The young woman asked. Tara had become more scared it was a dream. She looked and sounded like her. Even her style of dress was her.

"Yes I do." Tara stumbled.

"Really, all I know is I have a son and my name is Donna." The young woman explained.

"What really?" Tara questioned.

"Yea, I was in an accident almost a year ago and lost my memory. The church and SAMCRO helped me out, got me a place and this great job.

"Donna, you and I went to school together back in Charming California." Tara started to explain. You were not in an accident, you were shot and everyone thinks your dead and your husband is lost without you." Tara explained without breathing.

" I'm married?" Donna asked.

"Yes, and you even have a little girl named Ellie." Tara said and with hearing her little girls name Donna about lost balance. All the her memories came flooding back, and immediately followed by tears. Donna reached out and the two women embraced each other.

"Donna O'Connor, if you don't get back to work your fired." Donna's supervisor hollered at her.

"She quiets and in fact we would like a luxury suite with two cribs brought to it!" Tara ordered. "Your not going back to were ever you were at Donna. You will stay with me and the guys I am sure have tracked me down and will be here in a few days." Tara smiled, she had her best friend back. "So where is little man."

"Well, this was a good place to work, good pay and child care!" Donna said. They walked down a hall to the child care facility and Donna walked over to her son who was in the bouncer. Tara couldn't help but notice he was missing his left arm from the elbow down. Donna turned around with him in his arm.

"Tara, I would like you to meet Able!" Donna lifting up to Tara. Tara took Able into her arms and tears began to roll down her cheek. "Lets go up to the room Tara and you can explain what is going on." Donna could see it was something deep but she also needed to tell her something deep. What had happened to her.

Meanwhile, the men back home had made their arrangements for their flight when Gemma shows up at the club house.

"Why the hell am I getting a call from Maureen Ashby saying Thomas is in Belfast?" Gemma demanded swinging the church doors open not caring.

"Ma?" Jax jumps out of his seat. "What the hell are you... Did you just say that Thomas is in Belfast too?" Jax stops in his tracks.

"What do you mean too?" Gemma asked.

"Tara took off a couple of days ago and we have tracked her to Belfast." Jax said. We had not heard anything about Thomas." Jax said.

"Jesus Christ Jackson, when do we head out." Gemma asked.

"Ma, your on the run? Does anyone know your hear." Jax asked.

"Don I look stupid Jackson? When do we leave?" Gemma was not playing games with them right now.

"We leave in 20 minutes." Clay said as he stepped towards his wife and kissed her. He had missed her so much.

20 minutes later the men where loading up the van and heading to the plane. They only took what they could carry and nothing more so it was easy traveling. Jax felt like he was just zoning through the whole thing, because before he realized it the plane was landing in Ireland. Juice had tracked Tara's credit card to a hotel in Belfast, so that is the first place they are going. Jax had called ahead and McGee said he found her and he was sitting just outside the hotel and would track her for them till they got there.

Meanwhile, in the hotel room the girls where finishing up Dinner and telling their stories. Tara about Thomas and Donna about how she ended up here. She said she remembered being shot at and going in and out of consciousness and hearing Tigs and Clays voice and then it went black and when she woke again she was here not knowing who she was. She explained she was told the accident had damaged her uterus and they had to do a emergency c-section and when they pulled Able out there was damage and had to remove part of his little arm. Donna looked over to Able and smiled.

"You would never know he is an incredible little man. He does just fine with only one hand." Donna cried. "I'm going to kill Clay and Tig myself." Donna was now pissed. "I have missed so much with Ellie, I about died, and my son has to live with out a hand." Donna screamed throwing a glass at the wall.

KNOCK KNOCK

The girls jumped. Tara got up from the door opening it and apologizing for the noise when she saw Jackson standing in front of her and she immediately slammed the door in his face!

"OMG, it's the guys. I have not called them in days and no one knows about you. Take Able to the bathroom, Lets give one of the guys a nice surprise." Tara smiled. Donna did just that and ran to the bathroom. Tara smiled and opened the door slowly to Jax leaning up against the door with a look of I should be pissed but I am just relieved your ok. Tara opened the door inviting everyone in.

"Why the hell did you take off?" Gemma was the first to ask.

"Gemma, he is my son!" Tara said.

"That gives you," Gemma was interrupted.

"Well, it gives me all the reasons for one, and two I have not heard anymore news on Thomas since I got here but I do have news for Opie and the rest of you." Tara grinned. Then she saw Clay and looked straight at him. "You and Tig need to leave my room first."

"Tara what's going on?" Jaxs asked now concerned. He knew Tara hated him for Donna but she had been acting civil.

"No problem brother, we will go see if we can get any news for you?" Clay said and he and Tig left the room.

"Ok, so what is it Tara?" Opie asked. Tara walked over to Opie grabbing him by the hand and walked him over to the bathroom. Tara opened the door and the 6' 7'' man hit the floor. Straight up passed out. The other men started pulling their guns when Donna rushed over to Opie. It was almost unanimous when all at once every person in the room said.

"DONNA?"

"Hey guys can you help me get Opie up off the floor and Tara and I will explain." Donna said trying to wake up Opie, who was still out. They got Opie into a bed and Donna did as she promised and explained everything. Jax now understood why Tara wanted Clay and Tig gone. Jax knew then that Clay did not make it back to the states.

It took Opie almost 30 minutes to wake back up. Seeing Jax first.

"Jesus Christ brother I just had the strangest dream." Opie said sitting up. "I dreamed Donna was standing in front of me!" Opie started chuckling till he saw Donna standing in front of him again. This time he jumped out of bed grabbing her cheeks hard.

"Is it really you? Are you really here, really alive?" Opie asked.

"It's really me babe." Donna said and pulled Opie in and kissed him passionately and hard. It was starting to become a porn.

"Jesus Christ guys." Jax said rubbing his beard. "The rest of us are still here." Opie and Donna separated their lips but not their connection and laughed. Tara who had picked up a fussing Able handed him to Donna and Opie took his away immediately.

"You survived to?" Opie now had a lone tear running down his cheek. Not one man in the room would tease him in this moment.

KNOCK KNOCK

Bobby answered the door and then shut it.

"Jax, we have to go, the priest is waiting on us with word of Thomas." Bobby said.

"You going to make the same mistake as last time?" Tara asked putting her hands on her hip and tilting her head.

"No Mame, I learned my lesson." Jaxs said grabbing Tara by the waist and kissed her forehead and led her out of the room!

They arrived at the Church and walked in. It was the most beautiful church Tara had ever seen. Everything was hand crafted and looked hundreds of years old. It was light by candles and no electricity in sight. A man in black pointed to some benches and Jax and Tara sat down and waited for Father Ashby.

"Jackson." Father Ashby said as he walked up behind them, confused to who the woman was. Tara walked up to the father boldly.

"My name is Tara Teller and you have word on where my son is?" Tara cut straight to the point.

"He is safe, for now." The father said being vague.

"What do you mean for now, you tell me." Jax quickly put his hands over Tara's mouth before more could come out.

"Forgive her, She does not know how it works here." Jax said. Jax and Father Ashby continued to talk. Father Ashby informed Jax that he knew where Thomas was but in exchange he wanted a favor. He wanted proof that Jimmy O' was going against the IRA.

Tara over hearing everything and not caring even though she has now pieced together she was dealing with the IRA marched over to Father Ashby.

"Look, I mean no disrespect but I am sorry my son, is a little more important that your little traitor who has caused more problems for us than I can count." Tara said with disgust in her throat. "You are going to take me to him, I don't care if you don't tell Jackson till he has done what you want, but you are going to keep my son and I safe till Jackson has done what you want."

"Tara, I won't allow it." Jax said sternly.

"I may be your wife Jackson, and I love you but my children matter more than what you want. I trust you, you will have us back in your arms in no time!" Tara said giving him a reassuring smile.

"I can agree to that, Don't worry my child you are a grief-stricken mother I take no offence." Father Ashby said sincerely.

So Jax sat there in the church as he watched Tara disappear yet again. Jimmy O' did not play nice and could have many things up his sleeves, Jax sat there and prayed.

Tara followed Father Ashby to a van and sat in the back of the van not being able to see were they where going. Not knowing if she was going to be killed for her boldness or if he would keep his word. After what seemed like ages, the doors opened up to an old farm-house with nothing in eye's view around.

"This way." Father Ashby guided her into the house. Tara was stunned and shocked when she saw rows of babies. The Room was filled. "Teller Baby?" Ashby asked. The Nun turned around to look for the file when Tara saw him in bassinet trying to pull himself up. Tara ran to him grabbed him up and hugged him tightly crying! She had her son in his her hands and she would die before someone took him again!

Now Tara would sit there with her son and wait for Jax, Well that is what she agreed with Father Ashby, if she followed would be a different question.

_**So let me know what you think of my version of the story. Is this the reunion you all wanted for Donna?**_


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Jax rides slowly back to the hotel where everyone is waiting for him. How is he going to face everyone knowing that not only does he don't have any word on Thomas but now he has no clue were his wife his. As he pulls his bike into a parking spot, turns of the engine. Jax licks his lips and can still taste her on him, Can still smell her shampoo in her hair, can still see the look of complete trust and faith in her eyes before she turned around and left. For the first time Jax doubted himself, worried about his family in this life. Children and Old ladies were supposed to be off-limits at that thought Jax quickly wiped his eyes from what ever tear was starting to form. He stood up from his bike, faced the building, swallowed hard and headed in. If he had any hope in getting his family back he was going to need everyone's help, Including the people he despised the most!

Before Jax was completely in the door he was bomb boarded by every man and woman in the room.

"Did you find Thomas?" Gemma asked first.

"What did the priest say?" Bobby said next. Jax just stood there like a deer in head lights.

"WAIT!" Came from a voice from the back of the room, hidden by a tall men in leather. Who pushed her way up. "Jackson, where the hell is Tara?" Donna demanded. The room went quiet and everyone held their breath waiting for Jax to answer. After a few moments Jax finally found his voice.

"She is with Thomas. That is all I know." Jax choked out.

"Jackson, What do you mean? Donna said with fumes coming from all her orifices.

"The priest promised she would not be harmed." Jax said more to convince hisself than anyone else.

"YOU STUPID SON OF A BITCH!" Donna attacked Jaxs who stood there as Donna wailed on him before she was pulled off.

"Donna, calm down." Opie said.

"TELL HIM!" Donna pierced her lips and folded her arms.

"Tell me what?" Jax asked

"Jackie Boy we just got a call from my nephew and we have a problem?" Chibs started looking at Jaxs who was growing more concerned. "Jackie Boy, McGee and O'Neil are in bed with Jimmy. And one of the other members of SAMBEL over heard them say something about a orphanage and free passage out of the country." Chibs finished. You could watch the color completely drain from Jaxs face down his neck. If Jimmy found Tara and Thomas before they did things could end bad. SAMBEL had already promised that McGee and O'Neil was going to be dealt with but they had to be found first.

KNOCK KNOCK

Everyone jumped at the sound, The news and knowledge of what could happen was fiercely on their minds. As the door opened the shock was becoming greater. There in the door way was the priest, Chibs old lady Fiona, his daughter Kerrianne, A blonde Gemma recognized as Maureen and a woman no one knew. She was a petite red-head with blue eyes named Trinity.

"What the hell is going on?" Gemma stomped.

"I'm sorry, I just got word when we got back and SAMBEL told us the girls where in danger." The priest explained.

"My girls!" Chibs cried out not ashamed to show any feelings.

"You wanted proof of Jimmy's loyalty, well now my wife and son are in danger if anything happens to them so help me God I will kill you myself!" Jax seethed out through his teeth.

"Jackson, I am not supposed to tell you this." Donna said very softly now.

"She's pregnant ain't she?" Gemma said. Everyone turned to look at Donna. Who was so nervous now all she could do was shake her head.

"How did you know?" Jaxs questioned.

"Have you not looked at your wife, really looked at her lately?" Gemma responded both pissed and worried.

"No." Jaxs shaking his head. " I have not, the past couple weeks have been a blur and I failed as a husband." Jaxs sat on the bed and put his head into his knees, trying to remember more than her lips and eyes at the church. He closed his eyes hard and he could an image of her entire body came into view. Her clothing were fitting a little tighter, her breast looked like they could pop out of her bra and poke an eye out, her cheeks looked a little more round, there was a sparkle in her eye. Jax just figured it was the stress of Thomas and everything else had happened.

"Jaxs there is something else," Donna piped up once more pulling Jax out of his trans. "She never got to see the results, you both left to go meet the good priest here before the results were ready!" Donna said sarcastically scowling at the priest who caused all this.

"Jesus Christ." Jax jumped up."If she don't know she may do something crazy, put herself in danger to save Thomas. I don't know what she would do." Jax confused. There was a worried look on the faces of everyone in the room including those who had only joined what seemed growing group.

"Jaxs we have to get moving." The priest said. "I am sorry son, I didn't know?"

"You better hope she is alright, I am already going to hell and have no problem taking a damn priest with me." Gemma said spitting on the priest. Heading to the door.

"No mom, your staying here. We will go get my family. I need you here heading things up." Jax said as he reached out for his mother kissing her on the cheek before he walked out the door followed by every available man. Gemma did not argue when she saw the pleading in Jackson's eyes.

Mean While Back At The Orphanage...

It had been a couple of hours since Tara was reunited with Thomas. The Nuns had set her up in one of the few rooms that was clear of rows and rows of babies. Tara was laying on the bed when she heard a commotion from down stairs. She held Thomas tighter willing to die before someone took him again. Tears fell down her cheeks as the fear grew stronger and noise got closer. Tara listened as the heavy foot steps etched closer and doors opening and closing got closer. Suddenly the foot steps stopped which Tara could only imagine in front of her door. The door knob wiggled and Tara felt as if she was going to vomit not knowing what was on the other side of the door. The door creeped open and Tara became relaxed when she saw the tall older Irish man in a SAMBEL vest, she was safe, she was going home so Tara thought. She stood up from the bed and walked over to the man who seemed genuine.

"Aye, what do we have here brother." A man dressed in a suit walks in past the member, causing Tara to back up to the wall grasping Thomas in her arms. "Mr. Tellers old lady and his wee one? Well ain't this just going my way today!" Jimmy grimaced.

"You are betrayed your club?" Tara said looking at McGee. "WHY?"

"Lassie you wouldn't understand." McGee said as sadness shadowed his eyes.

"I understand when Jax finds you, you will die!" Tara hissed out.

"Load them both up, looks like we get a safe passage and a pay." Jimmy ordered.

"We are not going anywhere with you?" Tara said ready to fight.

"Aye, and were will that get you?" Jimmy asked. "Here I will tell you, I will kill your son, I will kill Jaxs and when I am done I will find that pretty little girl of yours and do the same. So you will come or live and watch everything you hold dear die." Tara stood there in shock how could a man be so malice? so cold? so heartless? Tears ran down Tara's eyes and she followed the men out. She would do anything for her family even if it meant she died for them. Tara knew deep inside Jax would soon find her and she would soon be home this nightmare would finally end.

Every second closer to the orphanage Jaxs got the knot in his stomach grew larger and larger, something just did not feel right to Jax and as soon as they pulled into the innocent seeming house Jax was the first one-off his bike and inside. There were babies screaming and no adults not one in sight. Jax heart began to race as he entered a small hallway that led to some stairs. But instead of heading up the stairs Jax was taken back a few steps. Jax had found the adults. There were 4 men who where shot in the head laying on the steps with the nuns tied to them and gagged. On each of the woman's faces was covered in the blood of the men they were tied too. The sight was sicking and UN-holy. Jax feared Jimmy was unhinged and a fait much worse was waiting for his the rest of members caught up with Jax they were just as sickened and disgusted.

"Where is Tara?" the priest asked one of the crying nuns as he took the gag out of her mouth.

"He has her and the babe!" The nun cried. "He said there is a message in her room for you!" Jax wasted no time and climbed the bodies of the men up the stairs and swung open every door till he got to the very last one at the end of the hallway.

There in blood was written a number. A number to what Jax could only believe was a burner phone to Jimmy.

"Jackie Boy, we will get them back." Chibs came up behind him seeing the look of destruction on his face. "THey are fine and alive, just keep the faith, Aye"

Bobby came up behind them and pulled out his own burner phone and dialed the number and handed Jax the phone. As the phone rang Jax reached into his pocket and pulled out his cigarettes and lit it up.

"That did not take long!" Jimmy answered the phone.

"Where is my family?" Jax asked praying that they were fine.

"Aye, that pretty little dark hair las is sitting right here. I can't see why you would ever let her anywhere from your side." Jimmy teased.

"You touch a hair on her head I will slice your throat!" Jax was now yelling into the phone.

"Oh Jackson, the hair on her head was not I am interested in." Jimmy smiled. Then Jax could here a struggle and then a scream. "You stupid Gash." Jimmy screamed, then a sound that made Jax heart sink into his stomach, Tara, his Tara screaming in pain.

"You want this dumb bitch and your kid back boyo you will meet us at the peer in 2 hours unarmed with the priest and a million American dollars. If I see anyone else she and your boy dies!" Jimmy warned him before the line went dead.

_**Ok, Ladies I know this was a rough scene for me to write. After watching the premier it became much tougher for me to write. I didn't want Tara to go back to the states and be kidnapped so I just wrote it here. So hang in there things are about to get a little rocky!**_


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

"Where the fuck are we going to get that type of money? The banks are closed in the states and it would be at least 5-6 hours before I could get that much." Jax rubbing his face harshly as if it was going to fall off.

"Jackson, Son. I have the cash at the church." The priest spoke up. "I put the child and your wife in danger. Let it be the last good thing I do." The priest knew his fate with Jimmy and figured it was the right thing to do go willingly. He knew JT, He trusted JT, Jaxs father was a close and personal friend and he never wanted to hurt his family the way they were being hurt. " Jackson, can I have a word with you please, Alone?"

"Last time we spoke alone my wife ended up putting herself and unborn child in danger!" Jax scowled.

"I am sorry, son."

"Don't Call me that, I had a father who trusted you and thought highly of you," Jax began. "He wrote of you fondly about the vision you two talked about for the club. So you want to talk then talk." The priest was mortified. John wrote of him and Jax trusted the words of his deceased father to become hurt by one of the few that John probley did trust. The priest hung his head and said nothing.

2 hours later Jax and the priest were standing on the docks waiting for Jimmy and his family. Time seemed to move as slow as molasses. Jaxs nerves were getting the better of him.

"Jackson, I know this is my fault and I have betrayed your father a man who saved my life. I am sorry for all I have done. I hope that one day you find your way." The priest said.

"What do you mean find my way?" Jax asked curiously.

"I see the same struggle in your eyes as your fathers did. He died just as he found the path for him." Jax looked at the priest and was about to question him but head lights where pulling in and stopped Jax in his tracks. He needed to stay focused. As the Black sedan came to a stop Jimmy stepped out leaving the door open as Tara got out holding Thomas. Jax immediately started looking her over checking her over for any obvious wounds, looking into her eyes for an idea that she was OK.

"As promised your wife and babe." Jimmy said. Suddenly he pulled a gun to Tara's head. Jax went to charge Jimmy but stopped in his tracks when Jimmy took the safety off. "Now, I see you have half of what I wanted do you have the rest?"

"I do, let my family go. You have safe passage out of Ireland and you have your money." Jax threw the bag at Jimmy's feet.

"Pick the bag up." Jimmy said to someone in the car. Fire raged as O'Neil stepped out of the car and picked up the bag.

"O'Neil, you disgust me you coward." Jax spit in his direction. "Now Jimmy my family!"

"You know Jackson, nothing against you, It's just business!" Jimmy says as he releases his grip on Tara. As soon as Tara realizes she is free she runs to Jax and buries her face into his chest. Jax wrapped his arms tightly as he could around his son and Tara and kissed her head never taking his eyes of Jimmy. Who quickly entered his car and was gone.

"Jackson, get us home." Tara pleaded through her tears.

"Babe," Jackson said pulling back to look closer at Tara. "Are you OK? Did he hurt you?"

"I'm fine" Tara cried. "So is Thomas. Now get me home so I can see our daughter." The couple was so swept up in the moment that neither one had any other thoughts. The couple got into the car and they drove back to awaiting family who was on their last nerve. As the pulled into the parking lot you would think Tara was a celebrity with the amount of people who were there awaiting for her and Thomas. Jax had barely put the car in park when the vehicle was surrounded. Tara's door swung open.

"Sweet heart you do something so dangerous again I will kick your ass!" Gemma said pulling her daughter in law into a hug.

"Don't hog her." Bobby said pushing his way over.

"Yea," Others agreed allowed. Tara began to giggle and truly smiled for the first time in weeks. She felt whole!

"Tara!" Donna squalled as Tara came into the room. Donna had stayed in the room with a sleeping Able. Tara embraced her friend and began the two began to cry. For the first time in months they had each other again with no horror stories happening to them. Opie and Jax may have a close brotherhood but Tara and Donna were just as close as sisters. Gemma walked in holding baby Thomas who was dead asleep.

"Oh My GOSH," Donna said slowly and quietly. "He has gotten so big!" Tara smiled.

"I am going to go lay him down in bed," Gemma said as she walked past the two women.

"Thank you Gemma."

"Anytime!" Gemma was just happy to have her family again.

"So I think we are going to need some more rooms?" Tara said as she looked around and saw so many people. Most she knew and some she had never met. "So how many rooms do we need."

"Well, doll Me and my family will take one." Chibs said out loud as he introduced Tara to his estranged wife and his only daughter.

"We can go back to our place." Maureen Ashby said pointing to her and Trinity.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch your name." Tara said as she walked over to the women.

"My name is Maureen and..."

"As in John's mistress Maureen?" Tara said quickly.

"Yes." Maureen said quietly.

"And is this your daughter?" Tara was full of questions Maureen thought.

"Yes, this is Trinity." Maureen introducing her daughter. Tara walked over to shake Trinity's hand and one look into the ocean blue eyes Tara stepped back. Jax was by her side in a moment as he noticed the look on her face.

"Babe are you OK?" Jax asked.

"Yea fine." Tara shook her head. "I would love the two of you to stay with us here at the hotel." Tara said looking to Maureen. Maureen reluctantly agreed. Tara called down to the hotel manager and had the rooms set up all on the same floor. Everyone went to their own rooms except for Donna and Tara who decided to stay up late and talk which was fine with the guys they had things to talk about too.

"Donna, is it me or does Trinity remind you of anyone?" Tara whispered.

"Tara, while you were gone Maureen and I were talking and she confirmed what you are thinking. Trinity is John's daughter." Donna whispered back. "Oh and neither her or Jax know about it."

"Jesus," Tara shook her head.

"Tara, are you sure you are OK?" Donna looked at her worried.

"Donna, I am fine, My son is fine, and Nita says Nicole is good!" Tara smiled.

"How about the other little one?" Donna said trying to be discrete and pointed to her stomach.

"Oh shit, I totally forgot Donna, What did the test say?" Tara was now more concerned and worried.

"Tara, your pregnant. Oh and everyone knows, Sorry!" Donna sheepishly confessed. Tara looked up to the guys who were in a deep conversation of their own then back to Donna.

"Donna, when Jimmy took us and we where in his car he tried to get a little fresh and I kind of punched the shit out of him." Tara began.

"Tara you didn't? What did he do?" Donna was now more worried about her friend.

"He began punched me in the stomach!" Tara began to cry. " We need to get to a doctor or something and get checked!"

"I agree. But first you have to be honest with the man who won't take his eyes off you!" Donna pointed.

"Shit," Tara said. " I know I do."

KNOCK KNOCK

Jax jumped up and answered it.

"Jackie Boy, Op it's time." Chibs said. "Can the girls hang out here while we deal with the situation?"

"No problem, I am sure they can gab with these two!" Op Joked, getting dirty looks from both Donna and Tara. Moments later Fiona and Kerianne came into the room. Kerianne was about 17 and made herself at home in front of the TV, listening to some music on her I pod. Fiona walked over to the table where the others where sitting. The men made their mysterious exit and Tara was a little relieved.

"Fiona, I know we don't know each other but I kind of have a favor to ask you?" Tara jumped right in.

"Anything for my soon to be neighbors!" Fiona said. Tara heard what she said and was happy for Chibs but she had more pressing things on her mind.

"I need to see a doctor, I don't want to worry Jax though." Tara began. After Fiona was completely informed she had an idea, the emergency room was less than a block away so they could easily get out without worrying the guys. The women left leaving Kerrianne to babysit the babies and made their way out the back of the hotel unseen. Fiona was right and they made their way to the hospital in minutes. "I'll go check in and..."

"Sweat heart, being married to SAMCRO and being Jimmy's old lady had its perks." Fiona interrupted her. Fiona walked up to the desk and the next thing Tara knew she was in a room. The Doctor came in and once he saw Fiona he closed the door.

"discretion?" The doctor asked.

"Yes," Fiona said. Tara and Donna looked a little confused but if Chibs trusted her than so should they. The women informed the Doctor with a phony story about her injuries and how she may be pregnant. The doctor immediately pulled out the ultrasound machine and poured the cold jelly onto her stomach. After a few moments he looked up.

"Mrs. Teller, you are not pregnant." The doctor said. Noticing the fear and tears welling up in Tara's eye he continued. "You must have had a false positive they is no sign of you ever being pregnant." Tara looked relieved and yet still upset.

"Thank you doctor," Donna said as the doctor left the room.

"Sweat heart are you OK?" Fiona stood up from the chair in the corner walking over to the exam table where Tara was.

"Yes and NO!" Tara replied. "I am glad I am not pregnant because have to little ones and school starting in a couple more months is a lot as it is."

"Tara, It's OK to be upset, even if you were never pregnant its ok to be a little disappointed." Donna said.

"Yea, its only natural, it's being a mum." Fiona said reassuring.

"SHIT!" Tara let out.

"What?" The other two woman said at once.

"You said everyone knows, now we have to explain this not to Jax but to Gemma!" All three women began to laugh at the thought of it all! The three tried to get back to the hotel without being noticed but once they got into the room they were busted. Standing in front of them stood Chibs, Jax and Opie all who looked equally pissed.

"Where did you go unprotected." Jax was the first one to speak.

"After everything, and you Fiona know how dangerous it is here." Chibs piped in. Donna waited for Opie who said nothing but shook his head in disapproval. The three girls busted into laughter again.

"Well, since your back," Tara stepped forward still giggling a little. "I will explain." The women got quiet and serious quickly and made the men tense up. "Jackson, I know what Donna told you and well everyone. About me being pregnant. I am not!" Tara said looking into Jaxs eyes. "

"But she said the test was positive." Opie jumped in to speak for Jax who seemed to be thinking the worse. "Did someth...

"Did something happen to make you lose our child?" Jax interrupted Opie. "I heard you screaming on the phone."

"Jackson," Tara took Jaxs hands into hers. "I was never pregnant, it was a false positive." Tara explained. "It happens sometimes. Different things can cause you to be late and even cause HCG levels to rise."

"So you were never..." Jax trailed off.

"No, I wasn't" Tara confirmed.

"Is it OK I am relieved an upset at the same time?" Jax grabbing Tara and pulling her into a hug.

"Its fine, actually its normal." Tara said. "Oh and there is one more thing." Tara began to giggle and the other two women knew where it was going and joined in. Pulling away from Jaxs chest, "You get to tell your mother!"

"Jesus Christ!" Jax said stepping back from Tara. "Well add it to the list!" The women were a little confused but Chibs and Opie knew exactly what he meant. "I was coming to check on you and Thomas before we went to moms room." Jax started to explain. "The plane ride home will be missing a body!" Jax looked across the room for understanding hoping not have to go into further explanation. Lucky the girls gave Jax an understanding nod. Just as the intensity of the room could explode someone broke the silence and then was accompanied by another. Thomas was awake and woken up Able and neither two sounded happy!

Donna and Tara took off and grabbed the little ones and then walked back into the room where the waiting fathers took their children. Both men, melted with their sons in their arms.

"So Jackson, there is one more secret I need to tell you it's about your dad!" Tara said. "Um, you know that red-head that's been hanging around well she is kind of your sister." Jaxs head shot up from looking at Thomas.

"Maureen confirmed it while you were out looking for Tara and Thomas," Donna stepped in.

"Does my mom know about this?" Jax asked.

"She does, she has known about Trinity for years from what I gather." Donna said.

"Jesus Christ, Op sometimes I just wish a bad night at the Tellers was the kids won't let you sleep." Jax joked trying to hide his anger, frustration, confusion and guilt he was feeling."Is there anything else tonight?"

"Nope," Tara said shaking head.

"Not on my end." Donna laughed.

"Hey, they pulled me into it." Fiona said. There were still secrets but they could wait, Opie thought. To much at once may send the group into a whirl wind! Opie knew he would have to tell Donna about Layla but he just wanted another day with his wife that were not a complicated love triangle!

_**Ok, so much has happened in the last two chapters, I did the two kidnappings of Tara and Thomas in one. Jax just got informed he has a sister, both Tara and Jackson are relieved and upset they are not going to be parents again. (Thought this was too soon, but needed to throw that twist in some how!) Someone, will not be coming home, oh and Opie still has not told Donna about Layla! (Thought she was gone, now she is alive how complicated is that!) And Jax got voted to be the one to tell Gemma all about it, Lucky him! I hope you are enjoying the Chapters, The next chapter will have more personal Jax and Tara moments promise! Oh did anyone catch Fiona saying she was going to Donna and Tara's new neighbor! UMMMMMMM...  
**_


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Secrets were out and Jax and Tara thought they knew it all. Jax had made a couple of difficult decisions and now more complications were arising, with a small knock on the door. Tara was packing to leave for the air port. Donna and Tara had made arrangements to leave sooner than the men and they would take a commercial flight since they seemed to be the only one's not wanted.

"Come in." Tara hollered.

"Morin' How are things coming?" Maureen asked as she walked into the room.

"I am just so anxious to get home to my little girl and have both my children in one room." Tara smiled. "What can I do for you?"

"I have a serious conversation I need to have with you." Maureen started. "Do you have time."

"I have a couple of hours before I have to leave." Tara said with a worried look on her face following Maureen over to the table.

"I am sorry for everything your family has been put through but my family has been torn in half by someone you hold dear." Maureen looks into Tara's eyes to see if she reacts. Tara straightens up and is more intrigued by the conversation. "You and Jax are the closet family Trinity has besides myself, and I need your help."

"Anything!" Tara said. With that Maureen reaches down and pulls her purse up and pulls out a wad of letters.

"I have seen the struggle in Jackson's eyes, the same struggle his father had the last few years of his life. John was planning on moving Trinity and I to Charming before his death. A month before that happened he sent me these letters and papers along with telling me that we would be safer here." Pausing to take a deep breath and release some of her nerves.

"What are in those papers?" Tara asks cautiously.

"Tara, in these letters are the deed of John's home in my name, copy of his divorce decree, saving accounts in Trinity's name along with his fears of what was going to happen to him. In this envelope are police reports from his accident and papers from a private investigator of his accident. Tara all these papers show is that John's death was not an accident! It proves that his death was caused by his ex-wife and his best friend."

"Why have you not said anything before?"

"In the letters John tells me he fears he can't save his son from the path the club is taking that I should wait till he is older and in a position to help, not to do it on my own. He pleaded for the sake of our daughter." Maureen cried. Tears were streaming down her face she had been holding these secret for 10 years. Tara could see the fear that was pouring out her pores.

"You can trust me. What can I do to help you?" Leaning over Tara took her hand in a loving caring family way.

"Tara, I don't want to bring this up to Jax just yet. There are things that are threatening Trinity's safety here. I need her to come back with you and stay. I know Gemma and Clay will be there but the danger here is greater and I want to send these letters with you."

"Why don't you come as well." Tara asked concerned.

"I have a debt that has to be paid and Tara as a mother you would do anything for your children as I would. My brother is the one who kidnapped your son and the only reason that I kept him safe was I made a promise. After all he was supposed to be my grandchild." Maureen had tears in her eyes and knew she had given her life to save her son and she soon would have to pay it. Tara just did not know what exactly what that debt would be but she knew anything with the church or the "army" it was serious.

"She will be safe I promise and I will love her like my own little sister." Tara promised as she took Maureen into a her arms for a hug. Tara did not know this woman but could still feel the love and felt this woman was truly family.

"Thank you I will meet you at the air port then. Keep these papers you will know if they need to be used." Maureen said. "Also there is enough money to keep her happy in the accounts."

"Don't worry about anything." Tara responded. Maureen pulled away from Tara and quickly made her way to the door.

"I will see you at the air port in 2 hours please tell them Trinity just wants to come and get to know her family. She knows the truth of why she must go and will go with that story." Maureen finished and closed the door leaving Tara to her thoughts which don't last long. She notices the time and must finish packing and feed and change Thomas. She wanted everything ready so that when Jax returned from his meeting that would change the course of SAMCRO and spend a little bit of time with him before they left. Jax would be returning 2 days after her since they had to sneak back into the country.

Hours later, Jax and Opie were kissing their wives and son's goodbye yet again. Both fearing of what they must do after they let them go. Jax was holding Thomas saying his good-bye when he was interrupted.

"Tara, Do I get to hold me nephew on the plane?" Trinity asked smiling.

"Where are you going?" Jax questioned her seriously.

"Well Mum and I..."

"I was talking to Maureen and since Trinity is your sister and there is not a lot of blood family left Jax, I asked if Trinity would like to come spend some time with us. She will be a great help while you are locked up!" Tara slamming that in Jaxs face before he could respond with anything that went against what she was saying.

"We will be happy to have you." Jax smiled. Tara smile back, but not any smile a smile that Jax hated and yet turned him on so much, her 'I won with out trying' smile. Jax kissed his son one last time and handed him to his aunt.

_"Flight 847 is now boarding."_ A voice from intercom stated.

"Well, we will see you in a few days. Please come back without any fresh wounds." Tara half teased.

"Same with you Mr. Winston!" Donna said slapping Opie's chest playfully.

"Trinity is your mom here to say goodbye?" Jax asked looking around the airport.

"Nah, we said our good byes at home, it's just easier this way." Trinity half lied. As she turned and followed Tara onto the plane holding Thomas close with a single tear in her eye. She knew this was what needed to be done but it was hard for her to say goodbye to her home, he life and her mum forever. She would never be allowed to come back to this place as part of the deal. She bordered the plane and took her seat next to her new family.

It was a long flight and the three women were about to pull their hair out the infants were not having it with the flight. The entire 14 hour flight they slept maybe a 2 hours between the two of them. They were grateful when the plane landed and they were sure the other passengers were too. As they exited they were greeted by the prospects and Lyla!

Lyla ran up and grabbed Tara and hugged her tightly. The two women had become close. She was not just a stepping stool for Opie but for Tara to.

"Tara, I am so glad you are safe." Lyla cried.

"Thank you, where is Nita and Nicole?" Tara asked.

"They are fine, Nicole didn't sleep good last night so when she fell asleep no one wanted to move her, she has her daddies lungs!" The women giggled.

"Hi, I'm Donna."

"Donna? Ops Donna, the one who is dead?" Lyla said trying to hold her tears back.

"Yes, long story and I would love to get our son home and see my daughter. Do you know where Ellie is?" Donna asked

"She is with Nita at Tara's with my kid." Lyla's voice was so low it was almost a whisper. How can she compete with this women, she knew from the get go how much Opie loved her but he loved her too! Does she know about me, does she know that for months Opie and Ellie slept in her home in her bed? Why did this have to happen, she finally meets a decent guy and his wife comes back from the dead. The ride back to Tara's was quiet and filled with the most uncomfortable silence. As Tara exited out of the van she was too excited to see Nicole that she whisked Thomas and Trinity into the house leaving Lyla to help Donna with Able and the bags. Donna exited the van and stopped blocking the door until she was sure that Tara, Trinity and the prospects where inside the house, Then turning her attention to Lyla.

"I am guessing you are who my husband turned to?" Donna finally said.

"How did you know?"

"The look on your face, the awkward silence or maybe it was the sound of your heart shattering. But I don't want to hurt you, I have been through Hell and back literally and I am here claiming my family back. Thank you for everything you have done but if I see you around again it will be the last time." Donna was fiercely cruel and that had been her mistake in the past not claiming her husband and her role as his old lady. She will not make that same mistake again, she will not just sit back and cry in the corner she will take action. Moments later Lyla entered the house with out saying another word picked her son up and walked out, never saying anything but the tears in her eyes and the look on her face everyone knew Donna had figured out the truth! The silence in the room was interrupted when Tara's phone started to buzz. It was a text from Jax.

_Babe, just checking in to make sure you all made it home safely and my family are togther. Love and miss you with all my heart  
_

Text to Jax from Tara

_We made it safely baby, I have both out babies in my arms. Come home soon._

_Oh I think Donna has figured out who Lyla is so Opie may want to bring a gift!_

_L__ove and miss you will all of me!_

**_Hope you enjoyed the chapter. What do you think of not only a strong Tara but making Donna stronger and fighting for her man more? Also what do you think is going on with Maureen and who is not coming home? So many questions!_**


	32. Chapter 32

**Sorry For the Delay!**

Chapter 32

Tara and Donna sat quietly in the car with the babies asleep in the back following the blue Grand Prix GT. Both their minds racing and both afraid to speak, Once it was said out loud Donna knew that it could not be unsaid. She sighed and spoke.

"When?" It was simple and yet so complex of a question.

"About 3 months after you where gone." Tara started knowing she would have to explain. "Right after everything happened and we all thought you to be dead, there was a funeral and Op went missing. Donna he was in a really bad place." Tara turned her head to look at Donna, then turned back staring at the road ahead of her. "When he came back the club had some business that could not be ignored and that's were he meet her."

"Where?" Donna's voice shook in fear of the answer.

"Diosa."

"WHAT MY DAUGHTER WAS BEING RAISED BY A PORN WHORE!" Donna yelled and when the babies in the back started to squirm she lowered her voice. "Tara, please tell me a porn whore has not been raising my daughter?" Tara didn't know how to answer it was a obvious yes but Lyla was so much more than just a porn slut. She had become Tara's friend.

"Donna, while you were gone Lyla and I got to know each other. She is more than porn. She is a good person with a big heart." Tara said hoping not to anger Donna further. Before Donna could respond they had pulled into the drive way of Jax and Tara's home. Donna looked at Tara and was about to say something when Nita walked out of the house holding a bundled up infant in one hand and a bouncing toddlers hand in the other. Tear began to sweep over her as she exited the vehicle and ran to Elie who screamed in fear and ran to Lyla and hid behind her legs. Donna's heart-felt like it was broken all over again.

"Ellie don't you know who I am?" She asked bending down to her daughters level.

"That's your mommy." Lyla said but quickly became quiet when Donna glared up at her.

"Mommy in Heaven!" Ellie cried. The fear in Ellie's face made Donna's stomach and heart flip and flop and Donna became ill to her stomach. Her own daughter did not recognize her and went to a porn slut and not her for comfort. Tara was walking up the drive with two car seats when she noticed the situation that was unfolding. As a mom Tara could understand the fear and dread Donna must be going through but also understood Ellie too. The little girl spent months asking for her mommy and when she didn't return and after so many times telling her that her mommy was in heaven she finally believed it and now they were asking a 3-year-old to understand her mommy is back from the dead.

"Tarrrrraaaaa, help get daddy get axson ranger danger." Ellie screamed seeing Tara and running to her from Lyla to Tara. Tara set the sleeping boys car seats down next to her and picked Ellie up.

"Ellie this is your mommy, God saw how much you missed her and sent her back to you. She is not a stranger." Tara tried to explain.

"Prove it." Ellie said and Donna could not contain herself anymore she ran to the bathroom and became sick. It was too much, her husband sleeping with a whore, that same whore raising their daughter, and now her daughter don't even know who she is. Once the contents from her stomach was emptied Donna sat behind the locked door and cried and cursed the world. Swearing to get her children away from this life.

The men had just exited the plane and Jax reached down to turn his phone on to call Tara to make sure she was safe and let him know he was as well. As the phone turned on the notice of a text message flooded his ears. Beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep... Jax stomach turned worried something happened. As he read the first message he laughed but that laugh did not last long.

_Jax you didn't answer the phone we are home and safe and both our children are with me. Also you may want to tell Opie that I think Donna has figured out who Lyla is. Call me so I know your safe. Love you with all of me-_

_Jax hope you are safe. Donna is pissed._

_Jackson Nathaniel Teller you better call me soon, Donna is locked in our master bathroom_

_Jackson Ellie don't know who Donna is and wants her dad._

_Shit Jackson, Donna took off with the kids saying she is leaving town Op can fuck off._

_Jackson if you don't respond soon to let me know you are safe I will kill you myself._

_Jackson, its Donna found your number on my fridge tell Op not to come home I will shoot on sight._

_Jax Trinity, Tara wanted me to text you Donna has lost her mind and just crashed her car into Lylas and you are in trouble._

_Brother, shit has hit the fans here Donna and Lyla are sitting in county Tara is trying to bail them out. - ratboy_

"Shit man, we are about to walk into a mess and a half." Jax joked.

"What?" Op and the other guys looked concerned.

"Knuckle head forgot to mention to a certain someone about another someone!" Ops face went white as he heard his best friend comment.

"Oh, boyo you are going to be having some fun tonight." Chibs said as he read the messages from Jax phone. "Jackie Boy looks like Ops not the only one in the hot seat."

"What happened?" A defeated Opie asks

"Well for starters you owe me bail money for two.!" Jax was having too much fun with this. "Also, looks like 2 car repairs and you go home you will need a doctor!"

Opie shook his head "Jesus Christ" He mumbled."Well looks like Ireland was a piece of cake." He joked knowing he had a lot of shit to work out in a short amount of time.

"Opie, Don't worry it will all work out the way it's supposed to." Mother Teresa (AKA: GEMMA) replied. As Juice pushed her wheel chair across the lot. "Let's go home and see our babies." They guys loaded Gemma up in the van and Jaxs text-ed Tara before leading the parade of men on bikes home.

_ Coming Dear_

As the men pulled into TM it was quiet a very eyrie sound that rarely came from the building. Jax glanced around and saw Tara's, Donna and Lyla's cars where in the parking lot and became more suspicious that bombs and gun fire were not going off. Taking off his helmet Jax looked at Opie who looked as if he had just seen the reaper his self.

"Let's goes find our lovely ladies. Shall we?" Jax asked

"If we must." Op joked and dreaded.

What the men walked into shocked even themselves. They were expecting Tears, screaming, body count something. Not Lyla and Donna sitting at a table together not moving. Even When the men walked in neither of them moved.

"What the..." Jax stopped as he saw Tara leaning against the bar smiling. "What did you do?"

"She docked tapped us to the chairs!" Donna and Lyla laughed.

"You did what?" Opie said running to the table pulling Donna's out to see she was not lying.

"Well, I didn't want to bail them out again, the vehicles are smashed already, and it worked they talked it out." Tara explained proud of what she did.

"That was over an hour ago TARrrrra" Donna slurred.

"Are you drunk?" Opie said smelling the whisky on her breath.

"Well you were not about to let me go thursty." Tara let out laughing.

"So you got those two drunk so they would hash shit out?" Jax asked grabbing his wife smelling the alcohol on her breath as well. Tara said nothing but grinned up and kissed Jax.

"Jackie Boy, you may want to look at this?" Chibs said from the hall way that lead to the back rooms. Jax looked at Tara and the other women who all just shrugged their shoulders and busted out laughing again remembering what was back there.

"JESUS CHRIST" Jax said loudly rubbing his hands over his face.

"Who ducked taped Rat Boy up?" Jax asked.

"Well that's how it happened Rat Boy dropped me off here were these two where a half a bottle in so I can get my car when..." Lyla started.

"Jackson, all I asked if these three could manage to get a long without a babysitter. They offered me a drink and next thing I know I am tied up back here with a baby doll under my ass." Rat Boy Bellowed out.

"That's were Ellies Doll went?" Donna snickered.

"Well how did these two end up tapped to the chairs?" Chibs pipped in.

"Well that's a good question?" Donna said.

"We were talking and things got out of hand and we started fighting, I must of blacked out or something because when I came back to she had us both taped up." Lyla said.

"You two knocked each other out." Tara laughed and so did the other two women.

"Well, at least no one is dead." Opie said as he began to untapped Lyla from her chair.

"Oh not yet!" Donna said

"Where the hell are my Grand babies?" Gemma interrupted everyone wheeling herself in.

"With Trinity and Nita. Is that a problem?" Tara stood as straight and statuette as the whiskey would allow her to. She had very little self control right now and new this could get ugly. "They are my children, they are with their aunt who doesn't have a dirty little secret."

"No, it's not a problem." Gemma stuttered feeling Tara's eyes beam through hers.

"What secret?" Jax smile leaving his face.

"Ask your mother." Tara said. "Someone take me home now!" Tara headed towards the door. Leaving everyone in that room dumb founded. Jax stood there looking at his mother for answers, Gemma racing through her brain for a quick lie, Opie in the middle of Donna and Lyla the rest of the men standing there waiting for the same confession or someone to throw a punch.

**So what did you all think? I thought that we could use a little humor. I will have more explanations on who did not come back, what happened to Gemma, Tara Vs Gemma and Donna Vs Lyla next chapter. For once the men will be drug down by the women and not the other way around! Secrets still have not surfaced and some have not even reared their ugly little heads yet? Please leave me your thoughts. I am more encouraged to write more when I read your reviews. **


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Moment seemed to pass in the club house, complete silence. The tension in the club was growing and Jaxs patience was wearing thin. Gemma was trying to decide what to tell him. So she thought it was safer to give him something then sit there in silence.

"I knew Clay tried to have Op killed and injured Donna and sent her off, Baby he threatened to kill me or you or those babies if I said anything." She teared up. "I had to protect my babies and you."

"You knew about what happened to me and said nothing?" Donna said almost as if she was given a magic sobering pill. Donna was now hovering over Gemma like the nastiest storm clouds. "My husband cheated on my with this woman, my child went a year with out her mother and is now scared of me, My son almost died you poisonous ass bitch." Donna was raged and spit on her.

"Jax!" Happy said looking up at the monitors.

"Get her home, we will deal with this later." Jax demanded heading to the parking lot. Seeing why Charming finest was coming in at such a late hour.

"Hey Jax Missing anything?" Hale asked.

"Not that I am aware." Jax looked around the parking lot. "Shit, Tara."

"Yea, found her walking down the street. Singing Tequila makes her close fall off." Hale chuckled.

"Oh yea." Jax smiled trying to picture this.

"I am just giving her a warning this time Jax with everything that has happened but next time she will be booked and the clothing will not be to flattering." Hale said helping Tara out of the back. Jax stopped in his tracks to see his almost naked wife. She had a sons of anarchy bikini on and everything else was missing.

"Babe," Jax trailed off. "Where is the rest of your clothing and where did you get the swim suite.

"Laundry needs done and it is scorching ass hot out here." Tara mumbled as she stumbled over to her husband who seemed quiet amused at the moment. Tara had been so stressed between schooling, the twins birth, the kidnapping, her best friends supposed murder and everything in between she really let herself go. She needed it!

"I'll get her home safely, promise." Jax hollered to Hale.

"Wait, Hale I need to tell you something." Tara stammered back to the car.

"What is it Mrs. Teller?" Hale asked

"I puked in the back when you where not looking. Sorry" Tara laughed. Jax could not help but laugh at her amusing confession, Hale hung his head and shook it in disbelief. Jax just wanted to get his wife home, See his children who he was missing. See his family under one roof, Tara, Nicole and his son Thomas all together.

"How about we go home?" Jax asked Tara as he led them back to the bar to get her keys and purse he didn't trust her right now not to wonder off again. Once back inside the tension had not changed till Tara in her Sons of Anarchy bikini walked in and caught everyone off guard. Jax walked over to get her keys and Tara made her way behind the bar and grabbed a bottle of Gin and chugged some.

"Soooo did ya tell him? Tara asked Gemma.

"Yes, which secret the one that got your husband killed or the one that should of gotten your husband killed along with youuuuuuuuuu?" Tara was on a roll and Gemma thought she was going to get her killed tonight. Everyone was still fuming over what came out earlier no one paid attention to the second secret Tara was talking about.

"Happy I want you to take my mom to her house and she is to stay there." Jax ordered "Bobby call Ireland and make sure the one mess is cleaned up." He said before leaving with his wife now over his shoulders singing what do you do with a drunken sailor or at least giving her best version at the moment. The woman seemed to only get hatful around Gemma and decided it best to get her away. By the time Jax pulled the car in the drive way Tara was passed out cold. Snoring and drool rolling down her chin. Jax chuckled as she carried her inside to be greeted by a screaming Nicole and crying Trinity.

"What's going on?" Jax asked

"She won't eat, she won't sleep and her diaper is changed I don't know what else to do?" Trinity cried. "I just got word my Ma's dead too." Jax walked past Trinity laid Tara on the couch and took her Nicole out of Trinity's hands. Nicole seemed to immediately call down as she snuggled into Jaxs chest.

"She feels your stress Trinity, I also know your mom's dead I wish I could have told you, not hear it from someone else. Sit down I will tell you what happened." Jax and Trinity walked into the Kitchen and sat down. "After we left the airport we headed back to the hotel had some things to take care of. We found your Mom shot on one side of the room and my mom on the other. Standing over your Mom was Clay. apparently our moms had some words and your mom shot mine."

"So that bastard killed my Da and my ma?" Trinity said.

"What do you mean he killed our dad?" Jax asked trying to remember the sleeping baby in his arms.

"Da used to write and told my ma that if something happened it would because they killed him and told her how they would do it too." Furious at what he was hearing Jax reached across the table and grabbed Trinity's hand.

"So what happened next makes it all the better knowing Clay is Dead. His little bitch boy will be next if he steps out of line. I can't fault him in what he was told to do by our President at the time but he knows he is walking a thin line." Jax looked up to see if she understood. Trinity nodded her head.

"Good, then all this was what needed to be done. At least my Ma's last wish was completed. To get revenge for the our Da, her soul mate as she said." With that said trinity pulled her hand out of Jaxs walked back to the room she would be using and locked herself in there. Breathing a sigh of relief and yet a little worry Jax laid his sleeping daughter down and carried his wife to their bed. Jax laid there thinking about everything that had happened. Clay had caused so much grief but was his mom behind him or just one of his innocent victims? The horrible Laugh Clay as he lied on the floor bleeding haunting his inner most soul. How could so much evil be in one man. What had happened to Clay could that happen to him? Was Jax cable of that much evil. Could he fix the evil Clay put out into the world and turn the club around get them completely legit?

The next morning seemed to come to early for both Jax and Tara. Jax slept very little and Tara woke up to the sound of her children crying ready to start the day and Tara felt she could hear every octave coming from their lungs. With each step her head felt as if she was going to explode, with Jax yawning behind her. They entered the room of their children greeting them with smiles they seemed be painted on. When a quiet laugh startled them.

"How about the walking dead over go lay back down and I will watch them this morning." Trinity offered. Tara felt bad, she loved her children but she could swear she could feel the blood pump through her brain.

"Are you sure?" Tara said handing Thomas to Trinity.

"Yes, I am sure." Trinity replied. "These wee ones will be fine with their aunt. Plus, it looks like you were falling asleep while changing his diaper." She joked. Tara hugged her now favorite sister-in-law and slopped back to bed. Jax helped Trinity get the twins settled and went to check on Tara who was lying on the bed with a bottle of Tylenol in her hand, moaning.

"Are you okay babe?" Jax sat next to her rubbing her back.

"I feel like I was hit my a mac truck." She cried. "I feel like a horrible mom when Trinity offered to help with the twins and I was relieved."

"Babe, we all have those moments where we have to recover from a mental overload and last night I think you finally felt safe to do such a thing." Jax said calmly. "There has been a little too much stress and I am proud of you kept it together till our family was safe. Not a lot of women are as strong as you to do what you did."

"You think?" Tara said shielding her eyes from the light.

"I don't think, I know babe. Everyone deserves to let loose and get rid of all the stress." Jax smiled and Tara calmed down and feel back to sleep. A couple of hours later she awoke to a quiet house. As she pulled on her robe and entered the living room she saw Trinity sitting on the couch watching some TV.

"Where is everyone?" Tara asked as she sat in the recliner.

"Jax had to run some errons and the twins are both asleep." Trinity smiled.

"Thank you so much I am sorry I put that on you."

"Tara, it was no big deal. I know what you have been under a lot of stress. My Ma told me once that if you don't let it out sometime something bad will eventually happen." Trinity smiled remembering her Ma. "We used to have dance party's growing up when either of us where having a bad day."

"She sounds like a great woman, I wish I could have known her better." Tara smiled.

"Thank you. At least she can rest in peace knowing that the woman behind my Da's death is dead." Trinity said

"What do you mean, Gemma is not dead?" Tara replied. "She was at the club house last night."

"Jax said my Ma shot her!"

"She shot her but it did not kill her." Tara explained. "She is in a wheel chair I didn't know what happened nor did I care why last night. But I wish she was."

"You read those letters my Ma gave you, right?" Trinity asked.

"I did, I know what they indicate and I promise you Gemma will suffer before she parishes." Tara promised. "You have no clue what kind of evils this woman is cable of, I do. She has every convinced she is innocent and a victim of everything. She is one of the best actresses I have ever seen."

"Tara is she that bad?" Trinity feared.

"She is but you will be safe. I promise you that. She will not hurt you or my children!" Tara promised again. How about we make some lunch I am starving."

"Sounds like a plan."

Knock Knock

Jax was standing at the door of his best friends house and when Donna answered she looked as bad as Tara did just a little more pissed.

"Mornin Darlin, How are we feeling?" Jax asked.

"About the same as your wife I am guessing if not a little better off." Donna teased.

"Yea she is pretty rough this morning. Is Op around?" Jax asked

"No, he left to take care of some business, Jax I don't mean to be a bitch to Lyla but I was just so shocked and felt as if I could be replaced and it made me crazy. Then your moms confession last night it was unbearable." Donna confessed. "Jax Op and I were talking he may need to step away for a while."

"Donna, I would love to do that but in all honesty confession of my mom, shit with Clay and Tigg, and I need him at the table if we are going to make SAMCRO legit."

"Jax I understand what you want for the club and I support it 120% and I know I am an old lady who has no right to say this, my family is broken up by this I will kill you." She teased. "But in all seriousness Jax please, please make this club one that I can have my husband back." She pleaded with him.

"Donna I promise that is my goal!" Jax said with certainty. "Well I will met up with Op at TM." Jax gave Donna his most reassuring smile, kissed her cheek and took off. As he pulled into TM he saw the carnage of the two vehicles. Amazed no one was seriously injured. Both cars looked from a glance they are going to be totalled. Chuckling to himself he went into bar area where he found Op and Chibs talking.

"So you are up early this morning?" Jax teased.

"I could say the same to you." Op joked back

"What your wives were plastered and still couldn't get laid." Chibs joked. "Aye, it's a sad day for SAMCRO." The three men joked for a few moments longer.

"So whats the plan here Jackie boy?" Chibs asked.

"We can't let your mommy dearest go unpunished." Op pitched in.

"I know we can't." Jax said. "SAMCRO will not physically hurt or kill women though."

"Aye, that is a good start their Pres." Chibs nodding in agreement.

"So what do we do?" Op said.

"Banishment from this property to start with." Jax said. "She feared for her life and her family's life so I can't blame her too much, I know you and Donna personally do but from a club perspective she did what a good ol lady is asked keep our secrets." Jax explained seeing the look of disbelief on Ops face.

"Aye brother, think of what we ask of our ole ladies, She was trying to do the best and protect her family. With banishment, she looses half her life she knows, she has no husband and from what I saw last night Tara is holding a grudge and will not let it go personally." Chibs trying Op understand."I personally don't want to be on that lass' bad side."

"So we vote on this?" Op asks

"Yes, I called everyone in, Church in an hour." Jax said. "Now what are you going to do about the women in your life and the two vehicles they will need."

"Can I get some overtime approved at the garage?" Opie half heartily teased and was serious.

It was closer to 1pm when there was yet another knock on the door at Donna's. When she answered she stood there staring into the eyes of the women Opie, her husband, the love of her life, the father of her children turned too.

"Donna, I am not here to start anything, just stopped by to tell you I could never ever replace you. No matter how much I tried in Opies eyes and heart there was only one person he truly ever loved." Lyla said. "I love Opie he is a good man but I know he can never love me the way he loves you and with that being said I am backing off, I will not fight for him."

"Lyla," Donna sighed. "Come in. Have some coffee."

"I have to be going, I am on my way to the car dealers to look for a new car." Lyla confessed.

"Thank you, I am sorry this happened to you and I can see you love Opie and you took great care of Ellie." Donna said leaning against the doorway. "I hope some day you will find a man who will love you the way you love him." Donna was being sincere. After she confessed to Jax earlier she knew she could not blame this woman and then she had the balls to come to her house and tell her what she needed and longed to hear, she was NOT replaceable! Lyla smiled, politely nodded and left. She could see why Opie loved her so much. She competed with her ghost for so long and never truly won. Hell, she loved her, She was kind, loving, fierce as hell, loyal and a great mother and wife.

"You ever want a drinking buddy call me overall it was fun." She teased as she got into her friend's car. Donna smiled and went inside. That was one less stress now to deal with the biggest one of all. The woman who could have ended all this misery months ago, the one who wanted and threatened her best friends life multiple times, who killed her own husband, whose actions have put her husband and best friend lives in danger. She will make her pay and she and Tara will make her pay. She will no longer be the victim of SAMCRO's actions anymore!

**So lets recap, Clay is dead, Gemma is in the wheel chair because of Maureen Ashby. Tara, Donna and Trinity are planning their own revenge on Gemma, who the club needs to vote her banishment. Lyla and Donna have worked things out and Lyla is backing off. Is the Lyla situation truly over? So much happened in this chapter I hope I was able to write it so you are not lost. Shit is about to hit the fan in charming. **


	34. Chapter 34

CHAPTER 34

Church seemed grim and uncomfortable for most men as they listened to the evidence laid out before them. Some angry, some worried while other were in complete shock. How could their queen who seemed to have a mind of her own and seemed to believe that the unity of the brotherhood was her main priority. Was there more to her evil they didn't know about. No matter the reaction all where anxious to hear what was going to be done to her. Her betrayal ran deep in their minds as did women did not die at the hands of a SON.

"Brothers, I sit before you ashamed and embarrassed that this has happened. I know many fear of what I offer but what I think would be worse than death for my mother is banishment. Banishment from these premisses." Jaxs punishment seemed fair to the men. "I need to know where you land on this brothers?"

"Jackie Boy, I am proud so would your Da!" Chibs pipped up.

"Jackson, I have known you for man years, I see you has not just a brother but a son as many of us do and I agree, J.T. would be very proud of you. When I say this I am sure I speak for everyone. We stand behind you." Bobby's ever so wisely spoke.

"There is also something else I would like to bring to the table tonight. This club has been blown up, innocent have been hurt, we have lost members, others are sitting in jail. The path this club is heading is nothing of what was the ideal of the first 9." Jax was solom as he spoke. " Piney the reason I asked you to be at the table tonight is I know you have a copy but I would like to share J.T's vision with everyone. You are one of the last of the first 9, I want to share your vision."

"Jackson, brother, son, friend I am glad you found the copy your dad left you. I would be honored for you to share." Piney sitting a little taller in his chair said. He was filled with pride and joy knowing that their sons would rectify our mistakes.

"Opie, will you pass the copies out. Here in these journals is what I am proposing to you. Legit business and a brotherhood to be proud of and not feared. I don't want to vote till you have had your chance to read. This will be brought up again in a week and we will vote on our future brothers." Jax said a way only a leader could. "Is there anymore business? No? OK."

Slamming of the gavel releasing the boys from the meeting. Each leaving with not only a heavy heart but also a heavy homework. As Jax exited the clubhouse he and Opie made their way to their bikes.

"Jax looks like our lovely ladies are going out tonight." Opie said looking at his phone. "Donna just informed me she is taking the credit card." Jax started to laugh when his phone buzzed.

"Shit, looks like your card is not the only one safe tonight." Jax joked.

Jax and Opie climbed on their bikes and took the short but long drive to Gemma's house. Happy was there preventing her from leaving. The entire ride Jax was feeling mixed feelings about his mother. She was the woman who brought him into this world and now he is banishing her out of it. How will this affect his relationship with his mother, with Tara and her relationship with her grand babies. Family was everything to her and now, now she was being shut out of half. If only Jax knew how Tara was feeling about Gemma and the truth behind his dad. Jax started to think about the conversation he had with Trinity that morning and she said they. But when J.T was killed Tigg was not even a thought. He joined about 5 months after his death. Who else was behind his dads death, where are those letter? Did Moreen keep them? His thoughts were cut short as they pulled into her drive way, as so many times before.

"Let's get this over with." Op said. "So we may have a chance to save us from bankruptcy." Then men laughed as they walked into the door were they heard Gemma screaming at Happy over letting her go to work. She had a lot of paper work to do.

"Jesus Christ, Here we go." Jax said. "Happy" he nodded, "Head to TM get updated." Happy who briefly smiled scaring Jax and Op obliged leaving her to them.

"Jackson, I need to get out of this house. I am stuck in this wheel chair because your father's mistress and yet now you want me to stay in this house. What the hell Jackson." Gemma turns her aggression from Happy to Jackson.

"Ma, you will not be coming back to TM." Jackson said kneeling down in front of her.

"What do you mean Jackson?" Gemma said worried.

"I know you were just trying to be a good ole lady but the fact is a good ole lady would have turned her old man in for going against his club. You are band from TM and the clubhouse." Jackson said calmly and cold heartily.

"Jackson, you can't do this to me, You can't take away my family, I love you, I love my boys please." Gemma pleaded.

"Gemma, this was a club vote, that is the only reason you are still alive is because we don't kill women." Opie said in such a voice that sent chills down Gemma's body. Looking at Opie then to Jackson and seeing their seriousness she was scared quiet.

"Lets go." Opie said looking down to Jackson. Then heading to the door. Jax looked back to his mother and kissed her hands.

"Ma, I love you, your banishment only extends to club shit. Tara, the kids and I are blood we are not part of it, but your life at the TM is over." Jax looked at his mother one last time as she nodded in understanding and Jax joined Opie on his bike.

"You okay brother." Opie asks

"Yea, it had to be done." Jaxs said grimly as he buckled his helmet. "Now let's go find our beautiful ladies." With a smile on their faces they left.

Tara, Trinity and Donna were doing what the men where afraid of, charging up the credit cards. They decided since everything that has happened. The twins birth Tara was looking quiet baggy in all her clothing, Most of Donna's clothing were tossed after her 'death' and Trinity's whole wardrobe could fit into a duffel bag they needed a girls day. Starting with a salon trip. Donna cut her hair short with lawyers, Trinity and Tara went a little more extreme and colored their hair. Tara decided on some amber low lights and Trinity completely went brunette with highlight extensions. Their next stop took them to the outlet mall where they were each carrying what seemed a semi load. That is where the guys meet up with them. Tara was in changing room and Donna and Trinity sitting waiting patiently for her to come out in her next outfit. She exited In a pair of skinny blue jeans that were purposely cut, a tight black shirt that laced up the back and showed just enough cleavage and black Harley boots that had a small heel and also laced up the back.

"Tara, Jax is going to drop pants seeing you in this outfit." Donna gasped.

"Aye, my brother will lose it." Trinity smiled.

"JACKSON, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Tara screamed. Jackson was walking towards her with his pants around his ankles.

"Donna was right that outfit made my pants drop." He joked seriously.

"Pull your pants up, I am going to change." Tara said looking half pissed but was hard to see with her cheeks blushing.

"Nah, Darlin. You are wearing that out." Jackson said. "Mame, ring everything my gorgeous wife is wearing she is wearing it out." Jackson asked the cashier who obliged.

"Don't look you women have done too much damage yet." Opie said grabbing his wife.

"Well since your here can you do us a favor." Donna replied

"Anything." Opie said teasing her lips. Donna pulled away from Opie pointed to the corner of the story which was filled with bags.

"Take those to the car?" Donna pointed. Shaking his head Opie smiles and Jax laughs as the gladly take the women's bags out.

"Jesus Christ man they have only been out for two hours." Opie says.

"Hey at least your only paying for one, I have a feeling Trinity's bags are belated birthday and Christmas gifts." Jax joked.

"Good point." Opie smiled.

"Jackson!" Trinity ran up to them."We are heading over to Lucky's, Tara and Donna wants you to join them."

"Yea sure thing." Jax replied. Watching Trinity run off to join the other women. It took Jax and Opie over 10 minutes to find their CRV and load the car up before they headed back they smoked a joint and discussed thoughts racing through Jaxs mind. They had been gone for about 40 minutes and did not expect to walk into the scene that was unfolding in front of them.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Donna and Tara were sitting at the bar waiting on Trinity to return with the starting rounds when they were approached by 4 men who looked like they were in the middle of a mid-life crisis.

"You ladies want to dance." One man asked.

"We are married so no thank you." Donna replied first.

"So dancing with others where in your vows? How unfair is that." Another man replies.

"Our husbands will be here soon." Tara said firmly.

"Oh your husbands don't scare us, if they were real men they would not leave fine pieces of ass' walk around alone." The first one said.

"Look, I don't care who the fuck you are but you need to leave. No man will ever control me for one and two I will be shown respect." Tara stood up.

"Or what you going to do? Scratch us, pop those plumb breast out and beat us with them?" A third who seemed really wasted asked. Tara was now pissed.

"If you do not show us respect I will give you a lesson, and that it's self is my final warning." Tara said standing nose to nose with the first man poking him in the chest.

"Look bitch I would not walk out alone, look like a slut get treated like a slut!" The fourth man bent over and whispered in Tara's face. Donna was now at Tara's side and Trinity took off running to get Jackson. The men stood straight as possible to make them look intimidating and began to laugh. Both women had enough and slugged the same man at once.

"Bitch." The man grabbing his balance said as his friends pulled him back so he didn't do something stupid. Trinity found Jax and Opie at the doors looking upon the scene trying to figure out what the hell happened. When they saw Tara and Donna punch the one man they walked up their wives putting their arms around their shoulders.

"Is there a problem?" Jax asked.

"Ahhh, I see your not just a slut you're a biker slut." The first man laughed. Tara and Donna had enough and ran out of their husbands embrace and jumped on the man beating the shit out of him. Tara took a beer bottle she found on a nearby table and broke it over his head. Donna continuously punched and kicked the men.

"TARA!" Jax yelled trying to pull his wife off them. She may be a lot smaller than Jax but her nails were dug deep into the man skin. While Opie sat back and watched his wife, smiling with pride. "Op how about a hand?" Jax asked desperately.

"Man, they have it under control!" Opie stood there laughing till one of the men swung at Jackson. Lifting himself off the table Opie went over and picked the man up and tossed him across the main bar. Then grabbed Donna up and set her aside. It was now Donna's turn to watch her man, his best friend and her best friend.

"POLICE. BREAK IT UP!" Four men running up onto the fight with the side arms drawn. The men and Tara all backed up raising their arms in the air. The officers quickly placed hand cuffs onto the brawler and placed them under arrest. Trinity stood in horror as she watched Lodi police walk her family out.

"Trinity our purses." Tara said as she passed her. Trinity went over to the table grabbed her purse and followed them out and got into Tara's car. She had never driven and had no clue where she was. She grabbed Tara's phone and got directions to the Lodi police station but her inexperience was quickly noticed.

"Mame,do you know why I pulled you over today?" The young officer asked.

"No, I am sorry." Trinity said shyly.

"Well, you ran the stop sign, your vehicle is swerving between lanes, your turn signal has been on for half a mile and you were speeding." The officer said. "Can I see your license and proof of insurance?"

"License!" Trinity gulped. "Officer, I am sorry I don't have one. I just moved from Ireland in with my brother and wife."

"Will you step out of the vehicle." The officer then arrested Trinity on several offenses. Trinity was mortified sitting in the back of the cruiser. As they turned into a parking lot and saw that they were just unloading Jax, Tara, Donna and Opie. All who were equally shocked when they turned to see who was getting out of the cruiser next to them.

"What the hell did you do?" Jax yelled.

"Shit, she drove my car." Tara said putting two and two together.

"Jesus Christ." Jax bellowed as he and his family was lead into the building. As they entered the building the scene was a lot different from what Tara and Donna had ever experienced. Yes this was not the first time, but when you are arrested by a cop who is on SAMCRO payroll things are a lot different along with Charming being a much smaller town than Lodi. They lined them up and their pictures were taken. Then a female officer took the women one way while the men went to seperate sections of the building.

"When we are finished getting booked I will have Nita bring my check book and bail us out of here." Tara said to Donna and a terrified Trinity.

"How do you know we can get bailed?" Trinity asked.

"Its our first offenses as adults. So it won't be too horrible for us, Now Jax and Opie may be another story. I am sure they are already got a call into Lowen." Tara responded.

"Tara, they could get hit with PV's!" Donna finally realized.

"Lowen is good, they will be fine." Tara said confidentially praying that Lowen was really that good.

"OK," Donna smiled as big as her split lip and equally ugly new shinier would allow. A hour later Tara was making her phone call, gave Nita all the information that was needed and then returned to her cell to wait on Nita.

Nita quickly got everything she needed, quickly loaded the kids into the van that Tara had bought her so she had room for the 4 kids she watched. Pulling out of the drive way and rushing down the street she did not even see Gemma watching her from her vehicle. Deciding something was up she followed and Nita to Lodi police station. surprised she sat back and watched further to see what would happen. Nita had been inside for about 30 minutes when she emerged from the building followed by Donna, Tara and Trinity. Well, Well Gemma smiled.

"Go ahead and get a ride back with Nita, I am going to get my car out of impound and find out about the guys." Tara told Donna and Trinity.

"Are you sure?" Donna asked. "I can stay if you want."

"I am sure, Nita needs to get home to her family tonight." Tara smiled. In all truths she saw Gemma sitting in her car watching what was going on and did not want her children involved or around. "Trinity do you mind staying with Thomas and Nicole?"

"No, I love spending time alone with them." She smiled turning to the toddlers. "Who wants Aunt Trinity to watch you?" The twins squalling with joy made Tara's heart melt. She was happy that Trinity had joined their family. As she hugged everyone and kissed her children on their heads, Tara watched as the drove away. When she was certain that they were gone she turned and stared at Gemma directly. Gemma did not back down, She grabbed her cane and exited out of the vehicle and tried as hard as she could to fiercely stalk towards Tara who did not budge.

"What are you doing here Gemma? Didn't Jax tell you were banned?" Tara hissed.

"Baby, what are you talking about. He said I was band from TM, but you and my kids were not." Gemma said hoping to pour vinegar on her open wounds.

"Grand kids, they are my kids. You killed one remember and the other is only blinded to your wickedness. I will show him."

"Look here little bitch, you may be his wife but I am blood, those babies have my blood, you are here because we allow you, and that won't be much longer." Tara understood what she was saying with her venomous smile.

"What are you going to mess with the mechanics of my vehicle like you did JT's?" Tara smiled just as evil. Instead of backing up, both women stood there nose to nose.

"I didn't touch JT's bike." Gemma roared.

"That's funny, that is not what JT said." Tara laughed. "He knew about you being the whore queen you are, he knew about how you planned to get rid of him and he even speculated how you and Clay would do it. He knew what you would try to turn Jax into. A soulless monster with ice water running through your veins. You know I wish Maureen Ashby did finish the job but you are a coward and had you husband do the dirty job for you. Then you play up your injuries. You are sick and twisted. Jax will soon see this if I don't kill you first!"

Gemma raised her fist but not before Tara could lay one right into nose hard enough she could feel the cartridge buckle under her stood back and was about was about to land yet another powerful punch when she was grabbed by 3 officers and taken right back into the cell. Charged with the second time today assault.

"Gemma, I swear to you will never see those babies again. The next time they see you they will be dancing on your grave!" Tara threatened as she was escorted back into the building.

**So I know some of you will be pissed about Tara being arrested because of Gemma but bare with me I promise you will be greatly pleased in the next 5/6 chapters or so. I also wanted to show the bond of Donna, Tara and now Trinity as well with these past two chapters. The show down begins, who will Jax side with. His mom or his wife?**


	36. Chapter 36

CHAPTER 36

Sitting alone in her cell, Tara knew she needed to come up with a plan. A plan to bring her majesty down. Tara sat there thinking of ways not to destroy her husband completely. No matter what she did, she would ultimately break her husbands heart. He loved his mother and since his brother's death Jax was Gemma's world and vs. versa. Tara was in deep thought and did not realize the doors begin to open.

"Teller, you are lucky the victim is not pressing charges." The tall officer said. "Grab your shit, your out of here." Tara looked up and smiled she just came up with the perfect plan. Tara stood up, smiled politely at the officer and walked out. Tara walked out of to the front and found Gemma still sitting there.

"Your still here?" Tara asked.

"I thought you could use a ride, Jax and Opie won't be out till morning." Gemma explained.

"Thank you." Tara smiled

"No problem, sweet heart." Gemma smiled. Tara followed Gemma to the car. The ride home was quiet and Tara thought more of her plan. She would play nice and trap her in her own game. Show Jax exactly who she was and get her to confess about what happened to J.T. Tara would bring everyone in on it. They would make sure Gemma was comfortable and her guard was done and then set it into motion. Gemma pulled into the driveway to let Tara out, Tara unbuckled but did not exit right away.

"Gemma, I want to apologize. I was drunk, pumped up and not thinking straight."

"We have all done and said things that in hind sight was not what we wanted." Gemma said.

"Would you like to see the kids before they go to bed. I am sure they are up ready to be fed." Tara smiled.

"I would love that." Gemma said putting her car into park. They went in and sure enough Nita was in the middle of during their mid-night routine.

"Hey Nita, Sorry for the late night." Tara smiled grabbing Thomas out of his crib.

"It was no pro." She stopped mid sentence when she turned around with Nicole in her hand shocked to see Gemma their Problem." Gemma walked over to take Nicole from Nita when Nita pulled back and looked at Tara questioning. Tara nodded and smiled it was ok so Nita handed the child to Gemma. "Well I better get going." Nita smiled and headed to the door.

"I'll walk you out," Tara said. "You got them Gemma?" Tara asked.

"Always." Gemma replied. As the two women walked to the door.

"You will explain to me whats going on tomorrow?" Nita whispered.

"I will, I promise." Tara replied as Nita walked out the door. She slowly made her way back reminding herself of the plan so that way she can have the strength to do what she needed to do and not jump the gun. The next hour seemed to go by slowly for Tara as the two women got the twins back to sleep. Shortly after Gemma left and Tara went and laid in bed.

Turning to face Jax spot, a tear ran down her cheek. She wanted Jax to be next to her and for once he was in jail because of her. He was not with her because she could not control her temper. It's one thing when he was in there because of something he did himself or was gone on a run, but being her fault she just felt horrible. She would make it up to him tom. And the little outfit she got from Victoria Secret will help. Tara wiped her tear grabbed Jax pillow, wrapped her arms around it smelling his scent and fell asleep dreaming of him and what she was going to do to him.

BEEP BEEP BEEP-

Tara's alarm went off exactly at 6 A.M. She got up went into the bathroom got her shower, got dressed putting her special outfit underneath, got her hair brushed just in time for the twins to scream. She walked into the room and stood at the door way for a moment.

"Well someone is in rare form this morning?" Tara cooed are her children.

"Morin." Trinity came in rubbing her eyes.

"Sleep well?" Tara asked amused.

"I can still remember what an alarm clock sounds like." Trinity said walking over to her nephew. "But who can sleep with a little boy with lungs of a tiger?"

"You can go back to sleep, I am going to get them up and then head to the lawyers to get Jax and Opie out." Tara said.

"Nah, I am up. I will watch them while you go." Trinity offered. "Oh, did I hear Gemma last night or was it a bad dream?"

"You heard her, she was helping with the mid-changing and feeding!" Tara replied.

"WHAT?" Trinity screamed. "Why the hell would you allow that bitch into this house?"

"Trinity, I have a plan to take her down and get that truth to Jax without destroying him completely." Tara started to explain hoping that Trinity would understand.

"Tara, that women destroyed my life." Trinity cried out

"I know, I am sorry. I wish I could take everything she did to you back, because trust me I know I would. I just need you to play nice and like you nothing of what she has done." Tara began to explain her plan out. "We are going to let her get comfortable and drop her defenses and when she thinks nothing is wrong I am going to get her to admit what happened to J.T and record her how she acts towards myself when Jax is not around and then take that to Jax. He won't be able to deny it after that and she will be brought completely down by her own flesh and blood." Tara looked at Trinity to see her reaction. "I promise, it sounds like a simple plan but it's so simple Gemma would never expect it."

"Are you sure?" Trinity asked. "How do you know she won't expect something so simple?"

"Trinity, Gemma is always thinking 2 moves ahead of whatever complicated plan someone plans out that she misses the simple things. So simple is better."

"If you think this is best I am on board." Trinity asked. "I am not sure it will work but I will trust you completely." Tara smiled and took her free hand and hugged Trinity. She loved her newly found sister-in-law and hoped she could keep it together long enough to complete this plan. Now she had to get Donna on board and then get everything in motion. Tara left the twins with Trinity and headed to the Lowens office.

**I know this was a shorter chapter but pay back is in motion. Hope you enjoy Tara's plan. Next chapter with have some adult content. HINT HINT...**


	37. Chapter 37

**WARNING WARNING WARNING: XXX XXX XXX JAX AND TARA XXX XXX XXX**

**Have fun girls, enjoy.**

Chapter 37

It had been a long morning getting Jax out. Tara had to things she never thought she would have to. When Lowen, suggested paying of police officers Tara about fell over, but she knew that both Jax and Op were on parole and if this got back to their P.O she would see him next in prison on visitation day. Tara was not having any of that so she made the offer and ten thousand dollars later the men where being released and their paperwork would become 'lost'. So Tara headed back to Lodi, to pick up the boys. As she pulls in she walks into the police station only to be greeted by the greedy captain himself.

"Mrs. Teller, good to see you this morning." He says

"I am sure." sarcastically Tara stats rolling her eyes.

"Well shall we go to my office and speak?" The officer points down the hall with his hand.

"After you." Tara eyes him. The officer smiles and walks forward to his office, Tara following behind.

"Mrs. Teller, I wanted to speak to you before we release your husband." Captain Landry started.

"You already received your 'gift' Sir, I don't know what else there is to talk about."

"Well, I was sitting here at my desk and reading your personal file." He stacked some papers. "I read that you are on a "Break" from school to bond with your children before going to back to finish, what was is oh yes a doctor's degree."

"I am aware of my plan, I live it." Tara folded her arms and glared.

"Well, won't an assault charge prevent you from becoming that doctor?" Captain Landry asked smiling as he sat back into his chair. Tara was pissed, she stood up and lend against the desk.

"First of all Sir, you can wipe that smile off your face. Yes that assault charge will prevent me from finishing up my doctorate but I don't give a flying fuck. I have thought of that lately and even with an assault charge I can become a nurse or something along those lines. Which will allow me to help others while giving me more time for my family. So what ever the hell you think you are going to get forget." Tara began storming out and stopped just short of the door. "Also if for some reason the deal with my husband and friend gets out I do have you on video tape, The whole conversation and I am sure your superiors would love to hear them. So if you don't mind I have a busy day and need my husband and Harry Winston now." Tara stormed out and slammed the door behind her.

A few minutes later Captain Landry was showing Jax and Opie out the door into the main lobby where Tara sat there waiting. Jax and Tara embarrassed each other and passionately kissed before Jax wrapped his arm around her shoulders and headed out. Just as they completely left Tara turned to face the captain and give him a look to remind him of her threat.

"Where's the bikes?" Op asked.

"Well, after I got out, Jax I had a mental break down last night and punched your mom and that was seen by the cops since it happened here." Tara began to explain to be interrupted by Opie.

"I am guessing this is Gemma's blood?" The three looked down and Jax took a step back.

"Tara, what the Hell?" Jax demanded.

"She is fine, we are fine, she even bailed me out again, and went home for a couple of hours and seen the kids." Tara quickly explained.

"Well, I guess it's pay back for your nose 2 years ago." Jax laughed.

"I guess," Tara replied. "Well, anyways we have not had time to run back and get them and now we have to go get them out of impound. I forgot with everything last night baby, I am so sorry."

"No big deal, babe." Jax smiled. "But God forbid that pound put a scratch on our bikes, they will pay." Jax threatened to himself.

The three-headed to the impound listening to the turn of events that happened last night. Jax was become more worried about Tara. Who was she becoming, she was becoming a "good old lady" that was it, nothing more. Jax, loved that she took her role her role as wife, mother and head of SAMCRO so graciously and willing to do anything for the club, but something still weighed him down. He was slowly loosing "Tara." He had not heard her speak of going back to school to finish, he had not heard her speak of keeping herself centered outside the club, in fact it scared him. He was loosing his wife and all she was and she was becoming his mother.

"Tara, what do these charges mean for you with school?" Jax knew the answer but wanted it confirmed.

"I will lose my spot in the program, I won't be able to continue to become a sergeant, but its ok I can do something else." Tara huffed out. Jax looked back at Opie and he knew Jax had to fix this and he would be by his side no matter what.

The two men were deep in thought, they didn't eve realize they had pulled the police impound till Tara was already out the door.

"What can I do for a pretty girl like yourself." A grease monkey who had not showered in what looked like days walked up.

"I am here for the bikes that were brought in last night." Tara said with her fist on her hips.

"I am sorry ma'me, but those are not going anywhere."

"Titto, go get my damn bike." Opie ordered as he and Jax walked up behind Tara.

"Sorry Opie didn't realize."

"Be sorry some other time and get my damn bike," Titto took off running. "There better not be a scratch either." Op hollered out.

Moments later Titto and another man rolled out the bikes. Jax handed him some cash for his troubles and turned to leave.

"You going by TM?" Tara asked as she leaned out her car window.

"We have some business first?" Jax bent down and kissed her. "Promise won't be long and I will be home." Tara backed out as the bikes came to life. The rumble of the bikes and the sight of her husband sent a shiver up her spine.

Jax walked into the police station he had just been released from and walks right into Captain Landry's office.

"We need to talk!" Jax stated and they both sat down in front of Landry.

"What can I do for you two today." Landry questioned. "Are you hear because the food?" He joked.

"Food was shit, but I need to know your price?" Jax eyed him.

"Price for what?" Landry knew he just wanted to play it cool.

"I am not in the mood, I want all the reports from Tara last night to accidentally find there was to a shredder." Jax was leaning forward and eye baling him closely. Opie, pulled out an envelope from his kut and tossed hit across the table.

"30 G's going to do?" Opie asked

"Well, I see we have an arrangement gentleman. I will even give you this folder to do as you pleased." Landry open the desk drawer and tossed it across the table. "You know Mr. Teller, if your wife would have just taken the offer this morning, it would have costed you a lot less."

"You Offered her an arrangement?" Jax tensed up.

"Yes, I did for 10 G's and she all but spit in my face." Landry stated leaning back into his chair.

"It's done now, Jax lets just go." Patting Jax back Opie headed for the door. Jax followed and his head was spinning. What the hell was his wife thinking? He spent the rest of the ride home trying to figure out how to confront Tara about this and who she was becoming because who she was becoming pissed him off. He loved his mother but don't need two crazy asses running around that's for sure. The two men split ways and Jax headed home, with a plan in mind. He would ask Trinity to take the twins out and have the house empty so he can confront her. As Jax approached the house we saw Trinity loading up Thomas, Nicole already in her seat with Nita in the driver's seat.

"Going out?" Jax asked nonchalantly.

"Taking the twins to the Zoo." Nita hollered through the car window. "Tara is inside." she smiled. Jax thanked her and walked into the house.

"Babe, where you at?" Jax hollered through the house as he took his kut off and hung it up.

"Bedroom." Is all he heard Tara say.

He walked down the hall determined to get this over with, he was going to get his wife back the woman who lived for her family but herself as well.

"Ta." He stopped short at the sight that laid before him. His wife laying on the bed spread eagle wearing nothing but a red bow across her breast.

"Jax," Tara giggled. Jax said nothing and all the anger and determination he was feeling was replaced with lust and a gorge in his jeans. He strutted over to the bed and took in the sight closer, watching as Tara opened herself up with her fingers and slid one in tickling herself. Jax continued to watch Tara repeat her actions as he quickly undressed. Just as he was about to throw himself on her she held up her hand to stop him. He paused as she licked her finger and watched as Jax pulsated below. Tara stood up and kissed Jax deeply as he could taste her through her mouth before she pulled away when he tried to grab her with his hands.

"No, no no." Tara teased.

"Tara," Jax quivered.

But it did not stop her, she slowly kissed his chest and headed south. She looked up at Jax who was eyeing her afraid to move this was obviously her rodeo tonight. Tara reached around grabbed his perfectly shaped ass and thrashed it towards her as he took him complete into her mouth.. Jax could feel her tonsil and he knew it would not be long he wanted to be inside her and fill her up. When Jax tried to pull away to do just that he stopped short with the feel of Tara grabbing him with her teeth shaking her finger at him no. She was going to make him come down her throat. She sucked him back in with the force that made Jaxs legs go weak. Jax grabbed the bed rail to hold hisself up as he came inside her mouth and she never lost a beat.

When he thought she was down Tara took him harder banging his dick against the back of her throat. Just when he thought he was going to lose it again she pushed him away smiled, licked her lips and laid back on the bed, hold that finger up once more. Jax didn't know how much more she could torcher him when that no no finger turned into come hither finger. He slowly moved towards her ready to make her pay for the torcher she put him through. She was ready to receive him but he was not ready to give it to her.

He grabbed her breast and pulled on her nipples with his teeth making her moan in erotic pain then moving to the other side to do the same. He then moved to her stomach kissing every each slowly as he moved his hand between her thighs tickling them moving ever so closer to the treasure teasing her. Jax could feel the warm juices running down her legs. As he entered a single finger to rub her clitoris ever so lightly as Tara arched to come he pulled away she was not going to get off that easy.

"Jaxs please." Tara pleaded through the roughness of her breaths. Jax said nothing but smiled at her and let the climax disappear.

"Jaxs it hurts please?" Tara pleaded once more. "Make me come baby!" Jax was going to make her pain greater before he gave her the release she was begging for.

Jax kissed lower down her torso ever so slowly till he made it down to the core. Placing her legs over is shoulders so her ass was lifted and blew inside her. The wind entering Tara made her quiver more and she could feel herself wanting to come again. Jax blew once more bringing Tara to the edge then stopped. Watched her squirm in pleasure and agony and when he seen that is was gone once more he began to kiss her opening ever so lightly entering his tongue till she was once again on the verge.

"JACKSON, PLEASE!" Tara hollered. Jaxs ignored her request and once again did the same thing. Jaxs could see the pain and tourcher he was causing Tara and knew it would not take much the next time for her to explode. Her body was shaking, tears of joy in her eyes, breaths she was gasping for so with one last kiss in a swift motion Tara was not prepared for as he stood up and jammed his cock inside her. Jax could feel the explosion of Tara surrounding him but he was not done. He picked her up slamming her into the wall as he continued to slam deeper and harder inside her giving her no moment to recover for the first explosion. Tara was more than willing to accept him and the roughness. Every time he thrust-ed she quickly squeezed her wall together causing more friction between them. Jax could feel he was about to come again it was not going to be much longer. He threw Tara on the bed, she immediately put herself in the position she knew he wanted. To see her Crow, Seeing that crow and Tara giving him what he needed Jax slapped her ass hard and grabbed her hips as he pushed once again enforceable into her. Tara could feel his head swell and screamed out as she came once again.

"JJJAAAXXXXXX" Tara screamed and was all he needed as he pushed till he could go no deeper and filled her up collapsing onto the bed. Tara not needing anything said curled up into his chest as they laid there catching their breaths thinking that was exactly what they both needed with everything that had been happening.

**So I hoped you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it. I am sorry it took me so long to get it out but I promise I will try to have the next chapter up quicker! Please Please leave me the reviews. I really enjoy reading and it is a huge encouragement for me!**


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

It was early morning and Jax woke up with Tara entangled in his own body. He looked down at her and the peace she had on her face as she slept hurt Jax because he knew all to well in the next few moments he was going to destroy it. He needed his wife back, he needed Tara to be herself and not Gemma. He needed her to go back to school. He needed Tara to remember all the promises she made to herself. He had to hurt her to keep her and the dread was building up inside. It was now or never...

"Tara, Babe." Jax whispered. Kissing the top of her forehead pushing her hair out of her face.

"Mmhmm." Tara stirred in her sleep.

"Babe, you awake we need to talk." Jax voice was crackling in fear. He feared very little but this scared him. There was two endings to this and one he did not like at all. He would push Tara too far and she would be gone from him forever or they would have some hard times and in the end be stronger.

"Yea, Babe I am up." Tara grumbled as she sat up rubbing her eyes. "Whats going on?"

"We have a problem!" Jax breathed out as if he was trying to catch his breath.

"Is everything okay?" Tara was now more awake.

"Babe, its you. You are so focused on SAMCRO and our family you have forgotten you." Jax jumped in. "You are turning into Gemma and I don't want my mother in my bed. I think we need space. I think you need to find you."

"Jackson, I don't understand?" Tara cried, "We don't need a break!" Tara was now standing up in protest. Anger and hurt fueling every word. "Jackson, what has gotten into you. You just going to leave your wife and kids. You are going to abandon us." Tara wanted to hurt him.

"That's not fair." Jax protested back. "Tara I love you and I love our kids but you are turning into Gemma. You stopped caring about who you are, you stopped caring about what you want. Go back to school Tara." Jax said as he pulled his pants on. "Don't abandon yourself and your kids because that's what you are doing. You give up on you, you give up on me and whats worse you are giving up on our kids." Jax tried to hurt her hoping she would give up and see his point. He grabbed his kut and walked out the door.

"WE ARE NOT DONE HER JACKSON!" Tara screamed down the hall as the front door slammed shut. "Damn you Jackson." Tara cried out loud in her now empty home. This conversation was not over and both Tara and Jackson knew this and Jax knew he had to push Tara away and it would have to be big. He knew she would follow him to the club house and he knew just how to push her hard enough to push her away.

Jax walked into the club house and found the closet sweet butt and took her back to his apartment. She started to kiss his neck and Jax was so filled with disgust but knew this was the only was to push Tara from the club. He rationalized that he had to do this to save his wife. The sweet butt slowly made her was to her knees and began blowing Jax. He heard her coming and a his eyes began to water knowing the look on her face that was about to happen.

"Jax, babe we need to..." Tara began opening the door to become frozen in horror. She turned around slammed the door. Jax pushed the crow eater of his dick and zipped up.

"Shit," The hurt was too much to bare. Jax chased Tara down the hall, through the bar stopping as Tara took her children from Trinity and loaded them. He knew he had accomplished what he wanted to do but her eyes were haunting him already. He followed her home from a distance just to make sure she would be ok.

"Tara, sweetheart whats wrong." Gemma walked over to the car as Tara pulled into her driveway. Tara did not respond with words and what happened next was anything but Tara's original plans. She sat her purse down quietly and in one swift move cold cocked Gemma in the face and this time she did not stop once Gemma fell to the ground Tara stood over her and continued to lay blows till Jax ran up and grabbed Tara off his mother.

"What the fuck Tara?" Jax screamed. Again not saying a word Tara turned back to the car grabbed her purse and her twins and walked into the house.

"Mom, you okay?" Jax asked as he helped his mother up from the ground.

"What the fuck was that Jackson?" Gemma asked wiping the blood from her nose and lip.

"I don't know." Jax lied.

"You need to talk to her Jackson," Gemma said. "Set her straight."

"I will handle this mom." Jaxs said as he walked off leaving his mom to get to her car herself. As he got to the door of the house it was locked so he went to the back door only to see Tara in the living room packing bags.

Tara could not believe what had transpired today. How could she be so blind, so stupid. She had to get away. Jax walked in behind her and she turned throwing a bag at him.

"You don't need to be here. I heard you loud and clear. Now get out." Tara ordered.

"Babe, you know I love you." Jax teared up.

"GET OUT NOW." Tara ordered louder not wanting to hear another word out of his mouth. Jax took his bag and left. He would have a prospect come over and keep an eye on her and the kids.

It had been an hour since Jax left his house with his bags when he saw Rat boy return.

"I thought I said stay with Tara and the kids" Jax jumping out of his stool ready to pounce.

"She is not there." Rat said defensively. "She is nowhere."

"What do you mean?" Jax was beginning to panic did he just push her away for good! Jax quickly dialed her cell and when it rang and rang Jax throat began to close when he heard it down the hall. She must of dropped it earlier that day. He quickly dialed Donna's number and when Donna said she had not heard from Tara his air way seemed to get smaller and smaller. Same when he called Trinity who seemed pissed that Tara was missing and had asked Jax what he did. No one had seen her or heard from her. She and the kids where gone.

**Ok I know I know, Jax cheated but Tara wanted closer and Jax didn't know any other way. So I wrote the dick move in. Sorry guys. Please leave me reviews and I will update sooner!**


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Tara threw Jax out of the house as quickly as possible she had to get away. She knew that she did not have the strength to look at Jackson. She loved him so much and he loved her and why after all this time would he do something so hurtful if he loved her specially after last night. Was that his way of saying good-bye? She watched out the window as Jax and Gemma both drove away and quickly grabbed the kids bags. She went to the safe and cleaned out the cash they had in the house. It was more than enough to support her and the kids for as long as she needed. She got into her car and drove. She didn't know where she was going she just knew Charming was suffocating herself at the moment. She could not tell anyone she was leaving he would chase after her and she knew it. She needed space after what she saw and what he said.

"How dare he say I am becoming his mother!" Tara screamed as she hit the steering wheel. She was now become more angry more than anything. "He has no right, with all the shit I have had to deal with. With all the shit that woman has put me through. Just how dare he!" She was hissing through her teeth now.

Tara had been driving for hours, when she came across a beautiful cabins for rent. She stopped by the office and rented one for two weeks. It was cozy. A two bed room log cabin, full kitchen and in the living room was a cozy fireplace perfectly placed in the wall between the kitchen and living room. The bathroom was a woman's dream. A two person jacuzzi tub surrounded by black tiling and stirs. Matching sinks and a separate shower that had not just one shower head but 4 all in different angles. With all its comforts and updates she felt this was the perfect place to hide out and a place that she would not be found by the club if Jax even still cared!

Tara set the sleeping twins in the living room and unloaded her car. Setting up the second room for the twins with their pack n plays, making up their beds. Then unpacked the rest of their things. It was almost dinner so Tara found the yellow pages and ordered a pizza since she had no groceries in the house with the exception of the twins baby food and snacks. While she waited she feed, bathed and changed the twins. They were lying on the floor playing with some of their toys when there was a knock at the door.

"Be right there!" Tara hollered as she ran to her purse to get the money. She quickly made her way to the door and opened it and stood there in surprise.

"Well, you don't hide very well!" Trinity smiled up at her.

"How did you find me?" Is all Tara said.

"You have my phone in your car, so I traced my phone here." Trinity replied. "You going to invite me in or let me stand out here in the middle of no where in the dark?"

"Yes, come in." Tara moved out-of-the-way. Once Trinity entered Tara looked out of the cabin to see if anyone followed her.

"Don't worry no one knows I have left and both car trackers have been turned off. You forgot to do that!" Trinity blurted out sensing where Tara's thoughts where. Breathing a sigh of relief she shut the door.

"So you want to tell me what happened?" Trinity asked as she threw her bag on the couch and made herself comfortable.

"I ummm..."

KNOCK KNOCK... Tara jumped as she turned to answer the door. It was just the pizza delivery guy. Breathing a sigh of relief she paid the man and took the pizza into the house. Hoping to avoid the conversation she quickly took the opportunity to change the subject.

"Hungry?" Tara asked.

"Of course." Trinity smiled jumping up to grab a slice. "Don't think you are going to change the subject. Jax and the rest of the club are loosing their minds right now." Trinity joked. "I think Jax as sent the entire armada out to look for you." Watching Tara's reaction she was surprised she looked relieved.

"I had to get away. I need to figure some things out." Tara said.

"Nothing to do with that gash who was in Jaxs apartment is it?"

"I can't believe he would go that far!" Tara said slamming down the pizza box. "We got into this argument this morning and he compared me to his mother! HIS MOTHER!" Tara screamed. "Then he suggest we separate for a bit and then he goes has some whore suck his dick." Trinity just sat there in shock as well as listen. She had heard Jax side and now she is hearing Tara's. "I need to go back to college, he don't need his mother in his bed, Who does he think he is?"

"Well, Doll I see you do need some space. How about I camp out here for a few days with you before I head back." Trinity suggested.

"I love you for that sweety, but I need to be alone. Just me and my babies." Tara explained. You can stay tonight but I need this."

"Are you coming back home?" Trinity asked in concern.

"Yes, I promise just let me wrap my head around what needs to be done." Tara sat down giving Trinity a reassuring smile. The two women finished their pizza, laid the twins down for the night and feel asleep on the couch watching some ER show. The next morning they said their good byes and Trinity promised not to tell anyone where she was at. At least for 7-8 days if she has not returned she could not hide it from her brother any longer than that. Tara agreed. Once Trinity was gone, Tara went in and just sat on the floor, played with her children and let nothing in from the outside of the cabin. No worries, no noises, no thoughts, nothing just her and the kids.

Trinity expected once she got home no one would have noticed she was gone as well. To her surprise as she pulled in to TM she was desperately surprised Jax came running to the car.

"Where the fuck have you been?" He ordered.

"A drive!" Trinity replied with a smile.

"Where is she? You both turned off your phones and the trackers in the cars." Jax was about to boil over, so much it frightened Trinity a little.

"Jackson, she is safe!" Trinity replied. "Now if you don't mind I have to use the lou." She finished as she pushed her way past Jax and the rest of the club that had come out to see if there was any word.

"Trinity," Jax sounded defeated.

"She will be back." Trinity reassured him, hoping she was reassuring herself as well. "I promise!"

"Did I..." Jax was fearful to finish that sentence. Trinity turned back around and walked up to her brother.

"Jackson, I love you but what you did and said no matter the reasoning was wrong. If you would have sat down with her and talked then maybe she would still be at home in bed. You don't know half the shit she goes through and yet she don't tell you. You both have a need for a serious open conversation that needs to happen if you want to make it work. And when she does you need to listen, I mean listen. Jackson, I know a lot of shit that right now I can't tell you because my loyalty there is with your wife, but you need to dig into shit between your mother and your wife and pick a side!" Trinity told her peace and didn't even give Jaxs a moment to rebutal she really needed to use the lou. So she left Jax with that to ponder.

The days had seemed to creep by and the not knowing where is family was and what Trinity had said to Jax had made him feel as if he was going crazy. Had he really been so blind about what was happening with his wife, his mother, possibly his children. Is there more to Tara's actions than what she is letting on about? Has he let things go, has he forgotten to have conversations with his wife, true meaningful conversations with her? It had only been 4 days and Jax could not pay attention to hardly anything else except his family. He even took a small leave from the club leaving Bobby to run it while he was gone. No one in the club could blame him, they all had seen what he did not. They all had witnessed it one way or another and they all knew it was going to take something like this to give him a clue. They were just happy it was not their beloved Tara in the ground.

Day 7 had come and no word from Tara so Trinity knew that in the morning she would have to give up her location to Jax. If for any reason to make sure she was safe. Trinity tried calling the phone but it was still disconnected she knew she was still at the cabins because she had called the cabins and asked to be sent to her "room" but Tara had a no call order. The day for Trinity seemed to fly by but by the time she went to bed there was still no word or sighting of Tara. So early in the morning she drove to TM where Jax had been staying, slowly made her way to his apartment and knocked on the door.

"Yea!" Trinity heard Jax hollered sleepily. Trinity opened the door slightly.

"She is at bear cabin about 6 hours out, Cabin C." That is all she said before she shut the door. Jax jumped out of bed and quickly got dressed. He was going to get his family and make things right. He was going to bring his wife and children home, he was going to get to the bottom of everything, he was going to be there 110% for her as she is for him.

**Ok, so i did the dick move and now Tara has spent a week away. Where do you think her mind is? Will she freely open her arms up and forgive him or will she make him work for it? Will she come back to Charming? Please leave reviews. Need them to continue!**


End file.
